Sin ataduras
by Lyla Jane Gallagher
Summary: Resuelta a seguir adelante alejándose de todas aquellas falsas promesas que el amor puede brindar y, triunfar con su banda de rock, se promete que la próxima vez que este con un hombre será…SIN ATADURAS. ¿Podrá Cherry llevar a cabo su promesa cuando su destino se cruce con el de del ser mas errático que hubiese deseado conocer?
1. Summary

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Meyer, la trama es completamente original y de mi autoría... Así que no al plagio. **

**Espero que les guste, es mi primera historia en FF.**

Con cariño, **Creative of Shades.**

* * *

**SIN ATADURAS.**

PROLOGO.

A pesar de su personalidad rebelde e independiente, Cherry solo anhelaba el amor del único joven en quien había depositado su confianza. Pero…Luego de caer y caer, decidió dejar de creer en un noviazgo perfecto, el hombre ideal y el amor para toda la vida.

Resuelta a seguir adelante alejándose de todas aquellas falsas promesas que el amor puede brindar y, triunfar con su banda de rock, se promete que la próxima vez que este con un hombre será…SIN ATADURAS.

¿Podrá Cherry llevar a cabo su promesa cuando su destino se cruce con el de del ser mas errático que hubiese deseado conocer?

Alejándose del amor…es cuando más cerca uno se encuentra


	2. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Meyer, la trama es completamente original y de mi autoría... Así que no al plagio.**

**Espero que les guste, es mi primera historia en FF.**

**Con cariño, ****Creative of Shades.**

* * *

CAPITULO 1

No podía tocar como siempre y el resto de las chicas sabía el por qué. Estaba demasiado cansada de las estupideces y sobretodo de las mías.

Confiar, debía eliminar esa palabra de mi vocabulario.

Apreté con fuerza una cuerda y como si fuera un ejemplo de mi paciencia, salto de la guitarra.

—Mierda —Refunfuñé mientras Alice y Rose se miraban preocupadas, esa mirada silenciosa de que "algo no andaba bien". Pase el agarre de mi guitarra por sobre mi cabeza desarreglando mi cabello para arrojarla de mala gana sobre el entarimado de madera y saltar del escenario.

Necesitaba una cuota considerable de aire puro y soledad, sobretodo alejarme de esas preguntas que ellas no formulaban pero sabía de sobra que allí estaban.

Me senté en el borde de la calle prendiendo un cigarro sintiendo el sonido de la puerta abrirse, proyectando una luz sobre el pavimento.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó Rose envolviendo su cuerpo con los brazos

—Nada. —

—Cherry tocaremos el viernes, no puedes dejar que te gane tu mal genio.

—Si yo no tengo mal genio. — Me queje dando una pitada y tirando el humo hacia la nada.

—Parece todo lo contrario. — Porfió cuando el sonido de una moto hizo que mi corazón saltara dentro de mi pecho. Rose rodó los ojos y Alice me dio la espalda volviendo hacia "The cavern" el club donde, su dueño Bob nos dejaba ensayar y tocar una vez al mes a cambio de que trabajáramos como meseras cuando el local era contratado para un evento especial como bodas, reuniones de ex alumnos o despedidas de solteras. ¡Oh, sí! Forks era un pueblo demasiado pequeño.

—De todos modos se me rompió una cuerda. —Grité a la espalda de Alice, pero ella no se volvió.

—Hola, hermosa. —Jacob sonrió iluminando y disipando el mal genio que NO tenía.

— ¿y qué haces por aquí?

—Deseando robarme un ángel. —Rió de costado y me enredo con sus brazos

—No seas cursi conmigo. —Reí acomodando mi cara en su cuello besándolo suavemente.

—No deberías hacer eso. —Susurró mordiéndome suavemente el lóbulo de mi oreja.

—Ya que te tengo… ¿Por qué no aprovecharte? — Sonreí de manera irónica mordiendo su labio inferior.

Con un suave y firme movimiento, me sentó en su motocicleta y arranco la marcha. Me apreté a él lo más que pude, besando su cuello.

Jacob…era todo lo que mi corazón sabía decir. Me había enamorado de él la primera vez que lo vi y la atracción fue más fuerte que cualquier dilema moral o cualquier planteamiento de mis amigas, que básicamente lo odiaban.

Yo adoraba estar con el y me importaba muy poco lo que opinaran los demás. Es verdad que tendía a aparecer cuando se le daba la gana y jamás se comprometía con nadie, pero yo lo quería así y estaba segura que el cambiaria por mí.

Desde hacía unos meses, nos veíamos de manera regular y si bien nunca terminábamos nuestras charlas en un acuerdo, siempre las terminábamos enredados en algún cuarto de hotel, deseándonos cada vez más, sabía que existía alguna especie de compromiso implícito en nuestra relación.

Esta noche no era la excepción.

Lo bese hasta sentirme mareada. Sintiendo sus labios marcar caminos de fuego en mi piel mientras con su destreza particular quitaba una a una las prendas de mi ropa. Me apure a sacar su camiseta deleitando mis manos y mi boca con su musculoso torso, mordiéndolo o apretando mis uñas en el cuando sus calientes labios recorrían mis pechos.

Apreté mis labios, sofocando los gemidos que se producían con sus caricias en mi zona intima, cuando mordiendo mi labio con una sonrisa desvergonzada dijo.

—No te contengas. No esta noche. — Succionó mi cuello cuando entro en mí haciendo que mi cuerpo se arqueara debajo del suyo.

Ya no hubo forma de contenerme y me deje llevar, por cada uno de sus abrumadores besos, sus caricias ardientes y por la forma tan posesiva en la que jugaba con mi cuerpo. No podía rebatirlo, yo era suya de tantas formas y deseaba serlo de tantas formas más. Deseaba que fuésemos algo mas, que el compromiso sea tan intenso como nuestros encuentros, que no solo ardiéramos a escondidas como si fuésemos ladrones en la cruel noche sino que uno fuese del otro completamente…así como yo era de él, aun cuando no me había reclamado como suya.

El agua de la ducha corría por mi cara, refrescando cada tramo de mi piel que se había incendiado con sus caricias.

Al salir del baño lo encontré sentado, mirando por la ventana que se encontraba junto a la puerta blanca.

— ¿Estás lista? — Preguntó sin mirarme mientras cubría su perfecto torso con una camiseta.

—Si. —Dije apretándome el cabello para que algunas gotas cayeran sobre el piso.

—Muy bien. Vámonos. — Tomó su cazadora y salió caminando unos pasos delante de mí. Envolví mi cuerpo con los brazos y suspire.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Giró levemente para dedicarme una mirada por sobre su hombro.

— Nada. —Contesté algo confundida. Subí a su motocicleta en silencio. claro que sucedía algo, y el problema era mío porque yo no sabía cómo decírselo. Jacob no era el culpable de que me criara viendo novelas románticas junto con mi madre y que quisiera que en este momento en vez de salir corriendo del hotel, nos quedáramos abrazados hasta dormirnos y luego despertar para salir juntos de allí, tomados de las manos. Jacob siempre había sido así y yo lo amaba demasiado.

Aparco a unas cuadras de mi casa, en la oscuridad.

—Bien…llegamos. —Sentenció con su voz tranquila, natural cuando para mi significaba el inicio de la agonía.

— Si…—Me mordí el labio inferior pero no pude contenerme— ¿Deberé esperar a la luna llena para volver a verte?

—No. —Sonrió, haciendo tiritar mi corazón— Me veras cuando sea el momento. —Me tomo del mentón y atrajo mi boca a la suya. Nos quedamos un largo rato así, unidos por la pasión que nos consumía. Antes de que pudiera decirle algo más, me regalo un rápido beso.

—Se buena chica ¿si? —Asentí y lo deje ir.

Camine pensando en las miles de advertencias que mis amigas solían arrojar cada vez que Jacob aparecía en mi vida. "el solo te quiere para eso","te dejara en cuanto se aburra de ti", "jamás se comprometerá con nadie". Apreté los brazos más fuertes al torso y corrí unos mechones de mi rostro. No quería rendirme a ese estado de incertidumbre que me invadía cada vez que el actuaba de esta forma, tan cercano y a la vez tan lejano…tan mío y a la vez tan libre.

Ellas se equivocaban, Jacob era especial. Era mi Jacob, el único por quien daría mi vida y cada trozo de mi alma. Solo con el podría ser feliz porque el sabia exactamente como hacerme feliz. No haría caso a sus advertencias porque ellas no lo conocían con la intensidad que yo lo conocía.

Entre en la tienda y compre unos cigarros, mi cabello goteaba agua y tenia la camiseta mojada. Podía sentir el frío de la noche colarse en la humedad de la ropa. Mientras pagaba lo que había comprado, sentí un extraño estremecimiento en el cuerpo, como si algo me sacudiera desde dentro, una mirada que me incomodaba sobre manera.

Me detuve en la puerta, tomándome un minuto para salir al frío de la noche cuando una voz detrás de mi dijo.

—Tómala, la necesitas más que yo. —Giré el rostro pero no pude ver más que una mano que me extendía una cazadora gris.

—Gracias...pero no voy aceptarla. —Dije alejándome un paso del extraño

—Te enfermaras —Contestó sin mirarme, bajando aun más la visera de su gorra sobre sus ojos. Además de estar cubierta por la capucha de su buzo. Lo único que se veía de el...era su extraordinaria altura.

—Gracias —La tome dubitativa ya que no estaba en posición de rebatir, el frío estaba haciendo que comenzara a castañear los dientes. La pase por mis brazos, los cuales me quedaban demasiado largos así que mientras me concentraba en arreglar la manga para liberar mi mano comencé a agradecerle al desconocido.

—Debes decirme tu nombre para devolver…—Giré para hablar con él pero se había marchado. Rebusque con la mirada pero ya no había nadie en el mini-súper ni en la acera.

De camino a casa me sentí extraña. Era como si el calor que emanaba la cazadora tuviera un efecto tranquilizador que calmaba cualquier dolencia que estuviera a punto de atacarme. Aspire su aroma varias veces y me dormí cubierta por ella, antes de que fuera conciente de que la abrazaba con fuerza.

Por la mañana prepare un rápido desayuno mientras en mi memoria se sucedían escenas de la noche anterior, los cambios de estado de mi humor y el final algo escalofriante. Negué para mí misma al haber actuado como una tonta desprevenida ¿Qué clase de chiquilla era que aceptaba algo de un extraño? ¿Y si la cazadora contenía algún fármaco que al olerlo quedaba inconsciente y eso le posibilitaba al loco ese hacer conmigo lo que quisiera?

Trague lentamente y sonreí de mis propias ideas cada día más descabelladas. Luego de terminar las tareas de mi hogar, tome mi guitarra y le di un beso haciendo las paces con ella, esperando a que mis amigas vinieran por mí para enfrentar otro día de la cruel tortura que significaba asistir al último año del instituto.

—Vaya… hoy te levantaste temprano. —Exclamó mientras abría la puerta de su auto con una sonrisa amigable en su boca y una mirada acusadora oculta en sus ojos. Debería aclarar que mi amiga Rosalie no era de aquellas personas que sabe disimular un sentimiento o una opinión sobre alguien más. Si te quiere, serás la persona más afortunada…si te odia...OH mierda, allí es mejor ocultarse porque te lo hará saber con todas sus fuerzas.

—Debía compensarlas por lo de ayer —Dije sin mirarlas para dejarme caer en el asiento del acompañante.

—Vas a aceptar que estabas de mal humor —Sonrió Alice.

—Quizás…estaba algo molesta. —Alcé los hombros sin darle importancia. Quería que el tema se acabara porque sabía por dónde terminaría- son mis días-sonreí ante el chiste que me hacía a mi misma— ¿Practicaremos la nueva canción? —Pregunté algo más animada.

—Porque ese perro suele venir por ti cuando se le ocurre —Espetó haciendo caso omiso de mi pregunta sin quitar la vista de la calle.

— ¡Rose! —Retó Alice mirándola con fijeza. No se porque lo hacia si ella pensaba exactamente lo mismo solo que lo expresaba con palabras mas delicadas pero no por eso menos dolorosas.

—No voy a discutir contigo, otra vez. —Murmuré dando por terminado el tema. Un tópico recurrente que comenzaba a exasperarme.

El estacionamiento del instituto se iba llenando poco a poco. Los mejore autos, los últimos modelos eran propiedad de los estudiantes mas populares y los modelos a seguir de toda la secundaria. Todos deseaban ser como ellos o en su defecto ser sirvientes de ellos. Nosotras, Alice, Rose, y yo nos veíamos como la antítesis de ese grupo dueño de la perfección y la belleza. Nosotros éramos… la escoria y nos gustaba.

—Debes despertarte. ¿Cuántas veces debes golpearte para que abras los ojos? Cherry se consciente de… —

—No voy a seguir con esta conversación. Jake y yo somos felices tal cual estamos ahora y no necesito nada más. —La mentira me lastimo la garganta.

Hacia una semana que había desaparecido. El solía hacer esto y no me preocupaba demasiado…o por lo menos no lo demostraba. Pero mi humor había vuelto a cambiar. La cuestión era difícil de manejar porque cuando una sufre por hombres suele refugiarse en las amigas que están tan sorprendidas como una de que ese novio perfecto haya resultado un fiasco. En mi caso, yo no podía confesarle nada porque ellas estaban es su contra desde antes del principio.

Antes de conocerme, Jake era un mujeriego a toda regla, que veía a las mujeres como objetos descartables. Ahora, deseaba creer que ya no pensaba así.

En fin, si yo contara una minima trastada de parte de Jacob eso daría pie a horas y horas de "te lo dijimos" que no deseaba soportar.

Estaba en la clase de literatura cuando el móvil vibro en mi bolsillo del pantalón. Lo abrí a escondidas y leí el mensaje con una gran sonrisa.

"sal de allí. Te estoy esperando" junte mis cosas con rapidez y le dije al profesor que debía salir por problemas femeninos. Esas palabras eran mágicas.

Tome la carpeta entre mis brazos y corrí por el pasillo hacia la salida. La emoción de poder estar con Jake me llevaba a un estado muy similar al de la locura. Estaba a tan solo un giro para llegar a la puerta de entrada, comencé a respirar agitada cuando mi cara se estampo contra el pecho de alguien.

— ¿Por qué diablos no te fijas por dónde vas? —Le grité al joven que se quedo mirándome sorprendido mientras empujaba la puerta de salida con todas mis fuerzas.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Meyer, la trama es completamente original y de mi autoria... Así que no al plagio.**

**Muchas gracias a quienes me están leyendo, prometo actualizar cada tres día aproximadamente. **

**¡Espero que les guste este capitulo! Se vienen más cosa buenas. **

**Con cariño, Creative of Shades.**

* * *

CAPITULO 2

Al verlo, con su sonrisa descarada, su cabello negro húmedo y sus ojos penetrantes sentí como mi cuerpo reaccionaba automáticamente a su presencia. El dolor de noches y noches esperando un mensaje suyo, las lagrimas al no recibir noticias de el se evaporaban al sentir sus brazos en torno a mi cintura.

Subí a la moto de un salto, incapaz de esconder la sonrisa al abrazar su fornido torso.

Caminamos por la playa, y deje que las nubes de la incertidumbre se despejaran cuando tomo de mi mano.

El día era cálido aun cuando las nubes grisáceas se agolpaban en el horizonte, amenazando mi perfecta tarde junto al sol de mi vida.

— ¿Dónde has estado? —pregunté besando su mano.

—Haciendo cosas ¿y tú? —

— Ensayando con la banda, estudiando para un examen que no daré. —fruncí el ceño molesta ¿Por qué no podía decirme lo que había hecho para estar alejado de mí?

— ¿Por qué no darás el examen?

—Es evidente —sonreí irónica.

—Olvidé que aun ibas al instituto. —Se paso una mano por su barbilla— Es que eres tan madura. —Agregó.

— Sí, claro —Refunfuñé alejándome de él. — ¿Por qué no me has llamado?

— ¿Cuál es el problema, Cherry? —Se cruzo de brazos desarmándome con sus ojos negros.

—Es que…no sé nada de ti. Tú puedes buscarme y aparecer en mi vida cuando quieres pero yo no puedo saber que has hecho durante la semana.

— ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? ¿Cambiaria algo si lo supieras?

—Bueno, sí. Podrías ser un asesino serial. —Rió musicalizando mi alma.

—Eres una niña. ¿No crees que haya tenido infinidad de oportunidades para hacerte daño, si fuera un asesino?

—Quizás. —Pero él me hacía más daño que lo que cualquier criminal podría hacer conmigo.

— ¿No estoy contigo ahora? —Pasó su mano por mi cintura y mientras me atraía hacia él, subía la otra por debajo de la remera acariciando mi piel.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—Por el que tú quieras. —Dijo contra mis labios y ya no pude refutar más. Él sabía cómo envolverme con sus palabras, hacer conmigo a su capricho. Apreté mi pecho aun mas a el. Podía sentir el calor tomando mi cuerpo a medida que sus caricias se volvían más firmes y enardecidas. Me aleje un poco, buscando aire para mis pulmones y un poco de cordura en mis pensamientos.

— ¿Debes hacer algo el viernes? —Pregunté con la voz ahogada a causa de sus besos.

—Déjame pensar. —Miró hacia el cielo— Creo que no. —sonrió

— La banda tocara y…

—Te gustaría que este allí—culmino besándome la frente— Entonces si tu pequeña banda es tan importante para ti…iré.

— ¿Pequeña banda? —Me aleje un paso y lo miré confundida.

— ¿Acaso no es una pequeña banda de pueblo?

—Todas fueron pequeñas bandas de pueblo…Los Beatles, por ejemplo.

—Pero eran los Beatles. —Resaltó.

— ¿Y cuál es la diferencia? ¿Que somos mujeres? por eso no triunfaremos. —Tomé— Vaya Jacob creí que eras más abierto de mente. —Le sonreí de manera perversa y comencé a caminar por la playa, pateando unas piedras que la marea había dejado. De pronto me levanto en brazos.

—Si tu estas con tu banda…—Con uno de sus fuertes brazos rodeaba mi cintura manteniéndome en alto y con la otra acariciaba mi rostro— ¿Quién cuidara de nuestros hijos?

No respondí, en vez de eso busque sus labios con fiereza. Apreté mi rostro al suyo y lo bese con tanta pasión que me dolían los labios. Sentí su mano caliente ascender por mi espalda y apretarme más a él.

.

.

.

— ¿Acaso te has vuelto loca? —Alice estaba furiosa.

—Solo lo hice una vez. —Me defendí pobremente.

—Y estoy segura de que si ese perro llama otra vez te iras corriendo tras sus migajas. —Acotó Rosalie caminando de un lado al otro.

—Eso no es cierto. —Di una calada a mi cigarro.

—Sigue mintiéndote Cherry. —Murmuró enojada.

—Rosalie podrías por una vez entender que lo amo. —Me defendí comenzando a sentir la furia en mi ser.

—Si te amara no te hubiera propuesto escapar de la escuela. —Rebatió eficazmente.

—Cherry, pueden expulsarte por esto. — Susurró Alice

—No me importa si lo hacen. —Dije antes de pensarlo dos veces.

—Golpéala Alice, golpéala porque si no lo hare yo.

—Rosalie, cálmate. Cherry ¿alguien te vio salir del instituto?

—No, no que yo recuerde. —Me pase una mano por el cabello intentando hacer memoria.

—Estamos metidas en este lío por culpa de ese idiota— Murmuró Rose pero pude oírla. Al verla me pregunte una vez más porque ella estaba con nosotras. Alice y yo éramos en algún punto similar. En carácter, claro que no. Pero ambas éramos pequeñas, de piel blanca y bueno, ella llevaba su cabello negro y corto pero modelado mientras el mío era rebelde de nacimiento. Pero Rosalie era, si existiera, la Barbie rockera. Rubia de bote, dueña de un cuerpo de modelo internacional y de un carácter súper temperamental.

Estábamos sentadas en la parte más alejada del estacionamiento y no podía quitar de mi mente la imagen del cuerpo de Jake desnudo. La suavidad de su piel, el sabor de su cuerpo, la coordinación de nuestros organismos moviéndose al ritmo del placer.

—Mierda—Susurró Rosalie. Levante la vista, tirando automáticamente el cigarro cuando vi a la secretaria del director acercarse a nosotras.

—Señorita Swan…El Sr. Morris quiere hablar con usted. —Me pase una mano por la cara. Estaba frita…más que frita estaba a punto de ser expulsada.

Camine detrás de la secretaria con la cabeza gacha, sintiendo el murmullo de todos mis compañeros que me veían con ojos acusatorios. Era como caminar hacia mi sentencia de muerte. Podía sentir los tacones contra el suelo, como si fueran latigazos en mis nervios. Intente contener mi ira cuando al ingresar a la oficina del director Morris, un hombre comprensivo y amable, encontré sentada a Lauren, una de mis terribles enemigas.

Me dedico una sonrisa burlona, mientras se sacudía la cabellera rubia y estiraba su pollera azul con ribetes amarillos de porrista.

—Debí saber que estabas detrás de esto. —Dije al verla.

—Y tú me lo pones tan fácil. —Sonrió con suficiencia, esa sonrisa asquerosamente falsa.

—Zorra—Murmuré.

—Mira quien lo dice. —Sonrió de costado. Inspire y conté hasta mil. Quería arrancarle uno a uno los falsos cabellos rubios. Apoye la mano en mi frente y pensé en el desastre que se desataría en mi casa cuando la notificación de mi expulsión llegara.

René se había separado de Charlie hacia menos de seis meses y aun las cosas estaban mal. Prácticamente no hablaba con mi padre y con mi madre, solo compartía la casa pero cuando ella estaba en la cocina yo estaba en mi habitación…y así se nos pasaban los días. Pensé en mis amigas que comenzarían a buscar a Jake para gritarle en la cara que por su culpa había quedado expulsada.

El director se sentó frente a nosotras con cara de preocupación. Era un hombre bajo, de unos 50 años que siempre estaba dispuesto a buscar la mejor solución, aquella que dejara conforme a ambas partes. Yo lo sabía de sobra. Como la vez que corte el uniforme de Lauren o le tire la goma que habíamos creado en la clase de química en el cabello. El siempre había sido bueno conmigo… ¿lo seria esta vez?

—Isabella— Puaj…odiaba mi nombre—Creo que sabes el por qué de tu visita a la dirección.

—No. —Mentí poniendo la mejor cara de póker, Lauren rió y el director entrelazo sus manos sobre la mesa en un gesto de paciencia.

—Me han informado que te has escapado del establecimiento—

—Eso no es cierto. —Me defendí mientras Lauren decía con su voz chillona.

—Lo es...yo la vi. —Se acerco al escritorio— Por favor señor Morris no puede creerle. —Trabé la mandíbula con fuerza. Ya no podría contenerme y terminaría siendo expulsada por golpear a Lauren en la oficina del director.

Oí que la puerta de madera se abrió y luego se cerró con lentitud. De seguro seria la secretaria para dar apoyo al señor Morris.

—Ella escapo…yo la vi—Seguía insistiendo con falsa modestia cuando podía ver sus ojos brillando de satisfacción.

—Ayer estuve en la clase y debí retirarme por problemas femeninos pero me quede en el baño. Lo juro. —Mi voz se volvía temblorosa.

—Sabes que debes pasar por la enfermería en eso casos.

—No quise molestar a nadie —Mentí desesperada

—Ella no estaba enferma…todas la vimos sentada con su grupito riéndose de nosotras.

—Esto no es un asunto a la ligera Lauren—Resopló el director— Si realmente has visto a Isabella salir del establecimiento haces muy bien en decirlo pero si se trata de una afrenta entre grupos, también serás castigada. —Reí para mis adentros. Ya lo tenía, existía una pequeña luz de salvación

—No, no, no. Yo la vi…debe creerme.

—Isabella, voy a confiar en ti. Sabes que el castigo por escaparse del establecimiento es la expulsión así que quiero que seas sincera conmigo ¿te saliste ayer de la escuela? —Sus ojos cargados de pasividad y honorabilidad me hicieron flaquear pero no quería llevar más problemas a mi casa así que con una pesada dificultad inhale aire.

—No escapé. —Respondí.

—Está mintiendo. —Lauren se puso de pie— Ella escapo. Lo sé. ¿Por qué no le pregunta a todos los alumnos? Uno por uno, alguien debe haberla visto.

—No puedes insistir con esto—Me puse de pie y mire a Lauren. Que horrible era con sus labios pintados de rojo como una corista— Pregúntale a quien quieras y veras que tengo razón—Mientras se lo decía, la mejor actuación de mi vida, sentí un leve cosquilleo en las palmas de mi mano que se expandía por mis brazos, hasta el resto de mi cuerpo. Giré el rostro cuando contuve el aliento de golpe y abrí mis ojos de par en par.

Apoyado contra la pared amarillo pastel, estaba un joven alto, de cabello del color del bronce y unos ojos verdes que estaban fijos en mi rostro. Era imponente…caí sobre la silla encogiéndome en ella.

Mi corazón se aceleró…yo lo conocía. Yo lo había visto mil veces en mi vida. El era el presidente de los estudiantes del último curso. Los maestros lo amaban, el director tomaba decisiones junto a el, las chicas caían rendidas a su paso y yo… lo había chocado cuando escape del instituto.

Estaba perdida.

Me quede pálida y el solo atino a levantar la ceja levemente mientras parecía atravesarme con su mirada.

—Oh, por favor señor Morris, no puede creerle. Ella escapó. Tiene que creerme. —Ya no dije nada. No tenia sentido. En cuanto el abriera su boca estaría perdida.

—Isabella… ¿quieres decir algo? —Sugirió el director. Negué con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarlo. Estaba subyugada ante el poder que su mirada tranquila emanaba. Estaba cien por ciento segura que él sabía lo frágil que me sentía en este momento donde con una sola palabra de su sensual boca podría destruirme.

Se enderezó, cuadrando sus hombros. Era altísimo.

— ¿En qué momento precisamente viste a…? —Me dio una leve mirada y luego al director. Su voz era grave pero a la vez suave.

—Isabella—Aclaró el director.

— ¿En qué momento viste a Isabella salir de la institución, Lauren?

Si mi boca no se cayó hasta el piso, fue porque estaba sujeta por los músculos.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Me estaba defendiendo? El sabía a ciencia cierta que yo había escapado.

—No lo sé—Titubeó Lauren.

— ¿Puedes decir que estas en un 100% segura de haber visto a Isabella salir del establecimiento? — sonaba tan seguro y su forma de hablar era mas parecida a la de un profesor que a la de un estudiante. Volví a mirarlo confundida, esperando a que en cualquier momento dijera…"Quería saber cuan honesta eres Isabella y hasta donde pensabas llevar la mentira, lo siento pero quedas expulsada". Tragué con dificultad.

—No lo sé —Repitió la "rubia natural" "— Yo vi su espalda cuando iba hacia las duchas.

— ¿Su espalda? — Preguntó arqueando una ceja mientras contenía una sonrisa. Él director tomo aire y se enderezo en su asiento. ¿Yo? Estaba en coma.

—Bueno cualquiera la reconocería con ese atuendo de zorra…—El director carraspeó— Lo se, se que era ella—Comenzó a repetir nerviosa y elevando la voz. El director miro por sobre mi cabeza, de seguro al único que podría mandarme al tacho, y se puso de pie. Tome aire.

—Lauren es todo lo que necesitamos. Gracias—Dijo con aire ceremonioso levantando una mano para indicarle la salida. Lauren intento protestar pero el director la callo con la mirada y se marcho atragantada con su bilis. —Isabella—Dijo mirándome cansinamente —Debes saber que hoy te ha salvado el beneficio de la duda y… Que la antinomia entre tu grupo y el de Lauren es de larga data—Se levanto de la silla y miró por la ventana dándome la espalda. Aproveché para girar y ver con ojos como platos al joven que parecía harto de la situación, volteé cuando me miro a los ojos… ¿Por qué me ponía nerviosa? —Pero eso no te salvara de un castigo. —Estuve a punto de protestar pero tuve miedo que esto fuera una prueba y que ante el menor pio, el alumno ejemplar me saltara a la yugular.

—Aunque no lo tomes como un castigo—Continuó el director— Llamémosle un trabajo reconstructor.

— ¿Y cuál sería mi trabajo? —Pregunté frunciendo los labios.

—Seguramente sabrás que la institución colabora con la iglesia del pueblo.

— ¿La iglesia? —Dije con un tono de voz agudo.

—Prestaras servicio como voluntaria los días lunes, miércoles y viernes.—Abrí la boca y el levantó un dedo— durante 5 meses.

— ¿Qué?- dije sin aire.

—El pastor Cullen ha sido muy amable en recibirte en su iglesia y dejarte trabajar allí.

—Pero yo no soy voluntaria, usted me está obligando.

—No…solo te lo estoy sugiriendo firmemente—Dijo con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que emplean las personas que tienen poder. —Deberás firmar la planilla de asistencias cada vez que asistas a la parroquia y seguir las instrucciones del señor Cullen.

—No voy a ir detrás del ministro por todo el pueblo—Me quejé riendo. Imaginándome las caras del grupo de oración cuando vieran entrar al ministro Cullen y luego a mí, con el cabello desmechado, mis pantalones ajustados, la remera cortada sobre el ombligo y un vocabulario propio de un pirata sin olvidar el cigarro en la boca.

—No iras con el ministro —Dijo riendo también

— ¿Entonces?- pregunte confundida.

—Irás conmigo—Dijo dirigiéndose a mí por primera vez. Me quedé mirándolo como una tonta y reaccioné cuando estrechó su mano con el director y se despidió. Tome mi mochila y corrí detrás de él. Tenía un aire tan elegante al andar, parecía que podía llevarse el mundo por delante y como si disfrutara con ello. Antes de gritarle, aspiré aire profundamente.

—Oye. —Grité, pero no giró.

— ¡Oye! —Volví a gritar— Mmm…Cullen—Se detuvo.

— ¿Sí? —Me había escuchado llamarlo las otras veces.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio? —Le dije sin vueltas.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Dijo mirando hacia el parque. Parecía como si estuviera aburrido.

—Basta de idioteces—solté— Tu me viste y me salvaste el trasero en esta. —Contuvo una sonrisa, no sé porque me hubiese gustado verlo sonreír—Pero soy lo suficientemente desconfiada como para saber que nadie hace nada por nada.

—Quizás tengamos algo en común—Murmuró— Pero en este caso…—Se pasó una mano por su cabello broncíneo, despeinándolo mas— considéralo un regalo.

Volvió a caminar, dejándome parada en medio del patio…Sin saber que decir.

—Aunque no te confíes Swan…—Dijo mientras caminaba— La próxima vez, pediré lo que salve—Giró para mirarme y sonrió de manera perversa. Una peligrosa sonrisa torcida.


	4. Capitulo 3

**Muchas gracias a todas las chicas que me leen y dejan su RR, estoy sumamente feliz de que mi historia salga del cajón. **

**También a mi Carlota por ayudarme con toda esta tecnología que no entiendo del todo.**

**Y en respuesta a la pregunta: Se llama Cherry porque en ingles significa cereza y es el apodo que sus amigas le pusieron. Ya en el futuro tendra otro sentido.**

**Aquí otro capitulo más,**

**con cariño, Creative of Shades. **

* * *

CAPITULO 3

Me había desafiado o mejor dicho se había burlado de mi y yo no supe que contestarle.

¿Quién se creía que era?

−Idiota –farfullé.

− ¿Estas pensando en ese perro cochino? −pregunto Rose sentada detrás de la batería.

−Eso a ti no te importa − le conteste sacándole la lengua− y si lo hiciera…estaría gimiendo –reí.

− Puaj. − dijo para luego tirarme con uno de sus caramelos

− ¡Basta niñas! − reto Alice− tocaremos el fin de semana y aun no hemos ensayado. Debemos tomarnos esto con seriedad.

− "Si mama" − dijimos a coro y comenzamos a reír. Alice solo revoleo los ojos y entono una primera nota en su bajo. Luego Rose comenzó a golpear suavemente sus platillos y sabia que ese era mi pie…así que tome la guitarra eléctrica y mis dedos comenzaron a puntear en las cuerdas.

Ensayamos casi dos horas. Adoraba compartir las tardes con las chicas y poder hacer lo que amábamos…tocar buena música. La mayoría de nuestro tiempo libre giraba en torno del garaje de Alice, el único lugar donde podíamos ensayar cuando el bar era reservado para otras cosas. Aproveche que nos habíamos detenido para encender un cigarro mientras Alice tomaba un sorbo de agua.

Esa tarde no había protestado sobre el horario y no había mirado el móvil ni una vez. Debía comportarme bien porque ya las había dejado plantada tres veces en medio de un ensayo y el motivo de mis desplantes…les desagradaba. Pero no podía evitarlo, Jake era mi sol. Cada vez que el aparecía, era mi cuerpo quien gravitaba hacia el suyo. − sigo pensando en la estúpida de Lauren − interrumpió Rose a la vez que se introducía un caramelo rosado en su perfecta boca

− Es una idiota − Rodé los ojos y tire el humo.

−Deberíamos hacerle algo −contesto riendo.

− No. Rose…Cherry estuvo a punto de ser expulsada y si no fuera por lo bueno y comprensivo que es el señor Morris ahora estaríamos asistiendo al velorio de esta tonta −culmino dándome un golpe de mosca en mi brazo.

Si bien le había contado de cómo el director se había comportado conmigo y cual era el castigo que debía cumplir…no se porque preferí omitir la presencia de Cullen en mi relato.

En verdad había ocultado una parte fundamental, porque fue el y solo el quien me salvo. Pero había algo en el que no me gustaba y que hacia que mi cuerpo se erizara de solo recordarlo.

Sentada en el salón de matemáticas había llegado a pensar que era porque el representaba un símbolo de la autoridad, ya que en la escuela todos lo admiraban y respetaban, y yo tendía a desafiar esos símbolos. Mi espíritu rebelde me obligaba a correr en contra de lo correcto y normal…pero cuando estuvimos solos el no fue diplomático o educado…básicamente me había pedido mi trasero, solo que con un inteligente juego de palabras.

− Oye… ¿volviste a la cama con Jake?

− ¿Que saben del tal Cullen? − pregunte haciendo caso omiso de la burla de Rose

− ¿Cullen? −arqueo su ceja sorprendida − aparte de que esta para saltarle a la yugular…nada

−Vaya…Rose tiene vena vampira. −rió Alice − mmm... déjame pensar…Cullen…Cullen − repitió mientras golpeaba su mentón con un dedo. Cada vez que repetía su nombre sentía un ligero temblor en mi interior − Es el nieto del ministro, Anthony Cullen.

Eso ya lo sabía.

En realidad toda la familia Cullen recibía ese prestigio ya que eran herederos directos de los fundadores del pueblo y cuando se festejaba un nuevo aniversario obligadamente debíamos asistir a las fiestas que el ayuntamiento organizaba y que obviamente estaban encabezadas por ellos. Eran la familia con más prestigio gracias a su herencia histórica y a que en ellos radicaba la figura del ministro y la del gobernador de una ciudad tan pequeña pero importante como Forks.

Anthony Cullen era el miembro más antiguo de la familia. Sumamente respetado no solo por ser el pastor y uno de los tres personajes mas importantes, sino también por sus obras de caridad, los eventos que organizaba y porque ningún buen ciudadano hacia nada antes de consultarle a el. A veces las personas venían desde Alaska a pedir su consejo, sin mencionar que las pocas veces que fui a la iglesia siempre estaba abarrotada de fieles.

− Y el novio de Tanya − agrego Rose de golpe casi al mismo tiempo que recordó el dato.

− ¿Tanya? ¿Es su novia? −pregunte algo molesta

−Es lógico…chico popular…novia porrista.

−Pensé que el binomio era capitán del equipo…novia porrista.

− Cherry…las porristas son como perros. Huelen la autoridad y la esencia del poder y van en su búsqueda. Cullen es el alumno más importante e influyente de la escuela. Es presidente de los estudiantes, jefe del grupo de debate, organiza los clubes literarios.

−Y folla todos los días a la semana −dije burlándome de ella y a la vez de mí. Algo no encajaba, el no podía ser tan perfecto.

−Te apuesto a que si −contesto riendo− hasta es perfecto follando.

−Eso nunca lo sabremos −reímos a coro chocando nuestras manos.

−Pues yo no creo que sea tan perfecto −apunto Alice que se había quedado callada − mi madre me contó que cuando era joven iba al instituto con su padre, Carlisle. El era muy estudioso y siempre ayudaba a su padre en la iglesia. Ella me dijo que cuando el consiguió entrar en Harvard…todo el pueblo festejo y que el ministro irradiaba felicidad a toneladas. Decía que su hijo tomaría los votos, se haría cargo de la iglesia cuando el muriera y que como abogado seria de mucha mas ayuda para la comunidad. Luego de unos años, dejo de nombrarlo y cuando regreso todos esperaban una fiesta de bienvenida descomunal. Sin embargo jamás se le volvió a ver por la iglesia

− ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con el Cullen junior?

−Ah rose…mira más allá de tu nariz. ¿No es evidente?

−No −repetimos con cara de tonta ambas

−Ah…−suspiro Alice− que ese Carlisle hizo algo que enfureció a su padre y el jamás lo perdono. Ahora Cullen debe cargar con la relación de un abuelo y un padre que no se hablan.

−Pero Cullen padre es un reconocido abogado y esta forrado en dinero. Sin mencionar que es alcalde −dije recordando al señor de cabellos color maíz y sonrisa amable

−Pues no se que haya echo….pero ¿no se le hace raro que el jamás asista a misa?

− ¿Cuándo asistes a misa tu Brandon? –dije riendo mientras le hacia cosquillas en las costillas.

− ¡Basta! −se quejo Alice riendo− acompañe a mi madre un par de veces −confeso arreglando su ropa.

− ¿Y confesaste tus pecados? −se burlo Rose. A lo que yo estalle en una sonora risotada.

−Pues volviendo al tema…−tomo aire y se estiro− yo creo que Cullen esconde secretos.

−Oh no…otra vez estas viendo doctor House ¿no? Siempre que lo haces, estas meses viendo fantasmas donde no los hay −dije en broma− además…que se pudra Cullen −dije enojada conmigo misma. ¿Por qué había sacado el tema? Si lo único que había hecho fue ofenderme.

.

.

.

René era enfermera del hospital de Forks. Desde que se había separado de Charlie, tomaba turnos rotativos. Por esa razón me había quedado en casa sola con Seth, mi hermano pequeño.

Luego de que se fuera, y despedirla con un seco "adiós", puse música y cocine mientras mi hermanito y yo bailábamos por la cocina. Alice había prometido terminar unas letras que estábamos preparando y en cuanto la tuviera vendría a casa a enseñármelas.

Comimos frente al televisor mirando un viejo capitulo de los Simpson y luego de comer helado de postre, Seth se durmió en el sofá de la sala.

Estaba molida. La tensión de la mañana, las clases y el ensayo me había dejado agotada. Limpie los platos, lleve a Seth a su cama luego de ayudarle a cepillarse los dientes y ponerse su pijama de Toy story.

Me senté en el sofá y mientras colgaba la cabeza comencé a pensar en Jacob.

Habían pasado cuatro días desde la última vez y no podía quitarlo de mi mente. Me dolía esperar sin saber nada de el. Yo quería tenerlo junto a mí constantemente o por lo menos saber algo más de su vida.

¿Dónde vivía? ¿De que trabajaba? ¿Su familia? ¿Sus amigos?

Me fui quedando dormida mientras otra figura tomaba forma en mis sueños… no podía verle el rostro pero tampoco quería verlo. Sus brazos me rodeaban con seguridad y sentía sus manos deslizarse por mi espalda, una y otra vez. Pensé que era Jake así que bese su pecho pero su mano era de un blanco maravilloso, como si estuviera hecho de mármol.

Retrocedí asustada, cayendo del sofá.

Me lleve una mano a la cara y respire agitada. La pantalla de mi móvil titilaba. De seguro seria Alice para avisarme que estaría por llegar pero en su lugar decía…"2 llamadas perdidas de my love"

Jake…suspire. Presione remarcar y luego de dos tonos, su hermosa voz me saludo.

−Hey… ¿estabas ocupada?

−No − dije agitada− estaba escuchando música.−me acomode en el sillón.

−Sabes…estaba pensando en ti −podía ver su destellante sonrisa iluminando mi alma.

− ¿Ah si? −dije haciéndome la interesante cuando minutos antes me había tapado la boca para no gritar…¡ESTABA PENSANDO EN MIIII!

−Quería verte.

−Yo también −suspire

− ¿Quieres que vaya por ti? −la frase fue como la llama de un fósforo que enciende una larga mecha. Pensé en mi hermano pequeño durmiendo, mi responsabilidad. Mis hormonas gritaban en mis oídos que Seth estaba durmiendo y que solo seria un rápido paseo. Ah yo quería ver a Jake, estar con el, sentir su cuerpo junto al mío…el deseo pudo con cualquier indicio de responsabilidad en mi ser…

− Te esperare en el jardín.

En cuanto mis labios se toparon con los suyos…ya no recordé que era bueno y que era malo. Las responsabilidades se había extinguido y cualquier reto o castigo me parecía sin sentido cuando sus labios recorrían mi cuello.

Una de mis manos estaba en su nuca y la otra recorría su fornido pecho. El rodeaba mi cintura con sus enormes brazos apretándome, haciendo que cada parte de su cuerpo estuviera junto al mío, incluso esa parte que me hacia delirar.

− Es mejor que vayamos a otro lugar −ronroneo junto a mi oído.

− Es que…− estaba a punto de decirle que no. Que mi hermano pequeño dormía en su habitación…pero sentí su mano caliente acariciar la piel de mi espalda por debajo de la remera. − Solo unos minutos −dije en su boca.

Aparco la moto en el motel al que solíamos ir. Me cale la capucha ya que me avergonzaba que la administradora me viera con cara de "te dejara en cuanto termine".

Entramos y como nunca no me abalance sobre el. Camine por la habitación que constaba de una cama enorme, luces azules, una televisión, un sillón de cuero negro y un enorme espejo en el techo.

Típico.

− ¿Cómo lo haces? −Le pregunte sentándome sobre uno de los brazos del sillón.

− ¿A qué te refieres? −dijo acercándose

−Es decir…−sonreí− ¿Tu no me necesitas tanto como yo a ti? −El entendió a que me refería y sonrío de forma traviesa.

−Claro que te necesito −susurro besándome suavemente los labios.

− Entonces… ¿Por qué tardas tanto en volver? − dije tirando mi cabeza hacia atrás para verle a los ojos.

−Cherry…si fuera libre estaría todos los días contigo −me miro y compuso una sonrisa astuta− el trabajo me consume −agrego como si se hubiera equivocado.

− ¿Trabajo? −pregunte con el corazón comprimido− ¿o existe otra? −Era mejor que me lo dijera…no se porque pero sospechaba que lo aceptaría si ese era el caso.

−No existe ninguna otra para mí −sonreí y me acerque a sus carnosos labios. Los mordí levemente y el sonrío.

−Eso espero −le advertí apretando mi pecho contra el suyo. Deje que acomodara mis piernas alrededor de su cintura sintiendo su virilidad al máximo. El simple contacto por sobre nuestra ropa hizo que gimiera suavemente. No sabia como lo hacia pero el tenia un control total sobre mi cuerpo…como si fuera suyo. De hecho así lo era. Jacob era y seria el único hombre con quien estaría el resto de mi existencia.

Con la punta de mis dedos recorrí cada trazo de sus pectorales para quitarle la camiseta negra que me estorbaba. La superficie era tan dura que me dejaba sin aliento. Bese sus labios marcando un pecaminoso camino por su cuello para descender por su pecho

−Basta de juegos −dijo con voz baja y ronca levantándome del sillón en sus brazos. Lo rodee con las piernas y lo bese hasta que sentí una brisa fría acariciar mi piel. No sabia en que momento me había quedado desnuda y eso me hizo sonreír.

Desabroche el botón de su pantalón y aspire con fuerzas al sentir la erección en mis manos. El se alejo un momento que me pareció una excitante tortura, porque sabia que lo hacia para cuidarme.

Mi cuerpo busco el suyo instantáneamente cuando entro suavemente en mí…y el placer borro todas las penas, los llantos, la desesperación y la agonía.

Mientras se daba una ducha, mire hacia la ventana y observe la luna en lo alto del cielo. Brillaba esplendorosa iluminando la bóveda celeste con su brillo falso.

¿Será que mi destino es ser como la luna? Amar a alguien que no puede estar contigo como ella ama al sol. Unirse una vez cada tanto y juntos formar un eclipse que desestabiliza lo normal, para luego vivir en la oscuridad solo iluminada por su esplendoroso brillo.

Suspire…conteniendo las lágrimas.

.

.

.

Jacob me dejo a dos casas de las mía y sentí un nudo doloroso en la garganta cuando se marcho. Quise decirle que me llamara al llegar a su casa, o mañana por la mañana para llevarme al instituto. O por la tarde y ver unas películas…pero sabia que no lo haría.

Me abrace caminando apurada cuando note las luces encendidas de la casa…. ¡Mierda!

Mi madre había llegado a la casa…donde dormía mi hermano pequeño solo…la había fregado…otra vez.


	5. Capitulo 4

**Gracias por seguirme preciosuras, aprecio infinitamente sus buenos e inspiradores comentarios.  
**

**Si Cherry no quiere ver lo evidente, ¿como creen que lograra verlo?**

Espero que les guste,  


**con cariño, Creative of Shades.  
**

* * *

CAPITULO 4

Abrí la puerta lentamente, cerrando los ojos, preparándome para la típica charla de la responsabilidad y el castigo que enfrentaría seguramente por años. No iba a contradecirla, pero tampoco dejaría que comenzara con su discurso desgastado sobre ser una buena hija cuando por lejos ella no era una buena madre.

Deje mi campera amarilla en el perchero de la sala, que estaba vacía. Tampoco estaba su campera ni su bolso. Fruncí los labios y busque un cigarro para calmar mis nervios.

Entre a la cocina por un vaso de agua y al girar escupí el agua dando un salto.

− Mierda Alice…casi me matas − dije sin aire. Alice estaba apoyada contra el marco de la puerta de la cocina, mirándome fijamente

− ¿Dónde has estado? − Dijo frunciendo su pequeña nariz

− Salí a tomar un poco de aire − mentí revoleando los ojos

− ¡Isabela Swan! No me mientas, he estado aquí por más de dos horas…

− No fueron tantas − interrumpí con una sonrisa pero me lanzo con su gorra de lana

− ¿tienes acaso la minima idea de lo que hubiese sucedido si tu hermano de 6 años, repito…6 años se despertaba mientras tu no estabas? El escándalo si tu madre se da cuenta y no quiero pensar lo que hubiese sucedido si Seth incendiaba algo mientras tú pierdes tiempo con ese idiota…

− Basta Alice…− dije caminando hacia la sala − lo se, se que hice mal pero todo salio bien ¿no? − compuse una sonrisa que ella no respondió. Mi amiga estaba enojada, lo sabía por como fruncía la nariz y sus ojos parecían hechos de un pedazo mismo de la noche.

− Cherry…estas dando demasiado por nada…

− no quiero discutirlo

− OH pero lo vamos a discutir señorita. Soy tu amiga y mi tarea es ayudarte cuando estés perdida

− Pero no lo estoy...así que gracias − me tire en el sofá

− Dime al menos que te das cuenta de que estas yendo hacia la nada − suspiro

− no sigas porque no voy a escucharte ni ahora ni nunca. Lo siento pero es así…yo…

− ¡Cherry te estas arruinando! A ti, a tu reputación, a tu madre, a tu rendimiento académico, a la banda…− la mire fijamente poniéndome de pie frente a frente, con la mirada fija en ella enfrentándonos − nuestra amistad − dijo con un susurro.

− Pues yo lo amo…y eso es lo único que me importa − afirme casi caprichosamente.

− Bien…ama a quien no lo merece − tomo su abrigo y unas hojas que estaban sobre la mesa de la sala − estas eran las nuevas canciones...Pero como ya nada te importa mas que ese perro…− con la voz quebrada rompió las hojas en dos y las tiro al suelo − adiós…amiga − dijo cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Mire las hojas en el piso y las junte con lágrimas en los ojos que rápidamente controle.

No me gustaba llorar por nadie. No me gustaba ser débil y que los demás lo notaran.

El día de clases paso rápido. Cuando guardaba mis libros de química el señor Morris se acerco para recordarme que hoy comenzaba mi "trabajo reconstructor".

Le sonreí falsamente asegurándole que allí estaría y el me devolvió la sonrisa diciendo que si no tenia asistencia perfecta cumpliría la expulsión.

Mierda…estaba atrapada por todos lados.

− Dijeron que ya no debías fumar aquí − Rose se acerco masticando uno de sus caramelos sabor cereza.

− Desde aquí nadie me ve − tire el humo.

− ¿Qué sucedió con Alice?

− Nada − cale profundamente

− No parece nada, anoche la llame para saber de las letras y si ensayaríamos hoy y me dijo que la banda se podía ir al demonio contigo

− Vaya…supongo que soy la culpable − patee una piedra − peleamos...y estoy arrepentida pero ella no contesta mis llamadas. Ya me quede sin crédito enviando mensajes de perdón pero no me contesta.

− ¿y por que no se lo dices en la cara?

− Tengo miedo que me pegue…− reímos aunque sabíamos que la enana era poderosa − ya en serio, lamento haber peleado pero eso no significa que ella tenga razón…

− ¿Por qué discutieron?

− Cosas…− mentí suspirando.

− Ah por ese perro…

− Rose…no le llames así…

− Mira Cherry, yo creo que debes poner las cosas en perspectiva y ver que esta relación es asimétrica…

− ¿Eh? − levante las cejas

− Es decir…tu das todo y el no da nada por ti. No te gustaría por una vez tener el control, ser tu quien decida cuando verlo y en donde.

− Si…pero…

− No pongas excusas…solo hazlo…si el te quiere como tu a el, aceptara tus reglas así como tu aceptas las suyas…

− Vaya rubia…piensas − reí − sigue comiendo esos caramelos, le hacen bien a tu cerebro.

Antes de bajar de mi monovolumen deje un ultimo mensaje en el buzón de Alice…"_lo siento, no quiero estar peleada contigo…sabes que te necesito como el aire…te amo enana"._

Solté mi cabello y me lo peine con los dedos mientras caminaba por un sinuoso camino marcado por florecillas de colores rojizas.

La iglesia de Forks estaba a mi izquierda, rodeada de flores y árboles frutales. Era inmensa con una amplia torre blanca en su centro y los ventanales decorados en Vitro coloridos con escenas de la Biblia. No parecía una construcción típica porque de hecho no lo era. La iglesia había sido construida por el primer Cullen que había llegado a Forks y como este provenía de Italia, el edificio tenía tintes góticos. En todo el pueblo la construcción destacaba por su tamaño colosal, sus arcos abovedados y las torres que sobresalían en punta decoradas con gárgolas con alas extendidas o en posición de defensa. Era en toda regla un castillo medieval.

Existía una torre alejada que parecía estar inserta en el bosque que cubría el ala oeste. Según nuestras clases de historia esa habría sido la primera construcción que sirvió de apuntalamiento para el resto del pueblo. Desde allí se podía ver, según algunos ancianos que habían tenido la dicha de haber subido y admirado la vista, por el oeste el frondoso y sempiterno bosque, por el este el furioso y frío océano, hacia el sur nuestro floreciente pueblo y por el norte el llano camino que llevaba hacia Canadá.

Por alguna razón que nadie había aclarado la torre había sido cerrada para las visitas. La versión oficial decía que era utilizada con fines astronómicos pero jamás se había visto a alguien trabajar sobre ella o trasladar alguna maquinaria moderna. Sin embargo allí estaba algo que siempre me había atraído. La campana de la iglesia. Una enorme y dorada campana pendía de esa torre y solo las palomas podían apreciar la vista que ese hermoso lugar ofrecía.

Una completa injusticia.

Las piedrecillas grises del camino chillaban cuando las pisaba. Llegue a la puerta del edificio naranja con un cartel que decía "CENTRO COMUNITARIO DE FORKS". Empuje la amplia puerta de madera y casi me desmayo al ver la escena.

Una amplio salón calido lleno de gente indigente con sus ropa echa harapos y sucios comiendo sobre unas largas mesas, unas mujeres sirviendo platos llenos de una mezcla asquerosa que echaba vapor.

Me acerque al mostrador donde había una señora de tez morena y cabello negro.

− Hola…− la señora levanto la cabeza y me sonrío

− dime querida…

− Soy del instituto de Forks y busco a…− no recordaba su nombre − ¿Cullen?

− OH el pastor se encuentra en una reunión pero puedes esperarlo.

− mmm... no, el no…un Cullen…mas joven − aclare mi garganta

− OH…Robert…es lo mismo querida el pastor esta reunido con el…puedes esperarlo…frente a su despacho.

− Gracias − la señora me dio las indicaciones y camine hasta allí. Atravesando el gran salón y caminando por un gran pasillo con puertas de ambos lados. Al final había una negra que decía _"pastor_". Me senté en la silla que estaba junto a la puerta mientras metía un chicle en mi boca. Mastique por un rato ausente de la situación cuando comencé a pensar en Jacob y me detuve.

No era correcto pensar en esas cosas en una iglesia.

Sin darme cuenta preste atención a la charla que se llevaba dentro de la oficina. Una voz grave y rasposa decía "los horarios quedaran de esa forma". A lo que otra que sonaba como si fuera hecha de terciopelo decía "si continuas de esa forma no tendrás tiempo para las reuniones bíblicas". "No puedo recortar el tiempo de mis visitas" respondía la primera."Pero puedes recortar los juegos bíblicos para tener algo de tiempo". "de acuerdo…lo hare" suspiraba el primero cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Dos pares de ojos me miraron fijamente poniéndome tan nerviosa que me quede sin habla.

− OH hija...Dios te ha guiado hasta aquí…se que has pasado penurias pero puedes confiar en la benevolencia de nuestro señor − el pastor Cullen era alto e imponente, hasta se podría decir que seguramente habría sido un hombre atractivo en sus tiempos. Ahora tenía el cabello blanco y un rostro de paz y rectitud.

− Abuelo…− sentí como aclaraba su garganta − ella será voluntaria por unos meses.

− ¿Ah si? − dijo mirándome sorprendido − pues bienvenida hija. Pronto descubrirás que no hay mayor satisfacción que el ayudar a los demás − me sonrío − Robert, querido enséñale todo que debo visitar a la familia Black…− dijo dirigiéndose a el que estaba parado dentro de la oficina − adiós querida.

− Adiós − susurre algo atontada.

− ¿Siempre eres tan elocuente? − dijo luego de un rato pero yo continuaba mirando el pasillo por donde había desaparecido el pastor.

− Vaya…tu abuelo da miedo − suspire sentándome en la silla.

− ¿miedo? − arqueo una ceja sin mirarme − eres la segunda persona que dice eso de el. − murmuro en voz muy baja.

− ¿Ah si? ¿Quien fue la primera? − pregunte mirándolo.

− Eso no es de tu incumbencia − rió de forma sarcástica ladeando la cabeza hacia un costado pero sin levantar la vista de sus papeles − bien… ¿Dónde te pondré? − acaricio su barbilla

− Puedo firmar la planilla e irme. ¿No crees? − dije mientras me acomodaba en la silla.

− ¿Por qué crees que lo haría? − entrelazo sus manos sobre el escritorio apoderándose de mí con su mirada penetrante.

− Porque tu abuelo dice que hay que ayudar al prójimo y haciendo eso me estarías ayudando − compuse de una forma muy tonta

− Bien…pero esa es la política de vida de mi abuelo, no la mía. − Sonrió de costado − además me perdería de verte haciendo algo productivo…

− Hago cosas productivas − le conteste

− Ah si… ¿Qué?

− Se lavar, cocinar…

− Perfecto − dijo poniéndose de pie. Era mucho mas alto que yo y olía una fragancia exquisitamente masculina − eso es lo que harás

− ¿Qué?

− Lavaras platos…

− OH no. no, no, no − me queje

− Es eso o la expulsión − rió de manera suficiente.

− Te odio Robert Cullen

− Y yo a ti, Isabella Swan.

Mis uñas, mis preciosas uñas quedaron hechas trizas por ese estupido religioso.

Me dolían los dedos de lavar y refregar con agua helada casi 100 platos con restos de ese asqueroso engrudo.

Mientras lavaba uno a uno cada plato veía a Robert ir y venir con ropa, mantas, medicamentos y luego estuvo sentado con un grupo de niñas que atentas prestaban atención a su explicación sobre matemáticas.

Que tonto dedicar tu tiempo y vida a personas que nuca lo valoraran.

Seque el último plato y lo guarde. Di una ojeada mi móvil y no tenia ni un solo mensaje de Alice o Jake.

Genial ahora ambos me ignoraban.

Camine hasta Robert que estaba sentado en una silla con la mirada perdida en un gran ventanal que daba hacia el río.

− oye…ángel de la guarda − le dije en tono burlón. Dejo de mirar la nada y clavo sus ojos persistentemente en mi, como con enojo o hasta odio. Eran tan fríos que mi piel se erizo ante ellos. Respire de golpe y el cerro sus ojos…

− lo siento que… − balbuceo volviendo a mirarme pero esta vez de otra forma

− debo…debo…irme − dije nerviosa.

− De acuerdo − busco un bolígrafo y en el papel coloco la hora y su elegante firma. Se dio media vuelta y se fue sin decirme adiós. Tampoco quería que lo dijera.

El me inquietaba demasiado.

Salí con la mente echa un lío. Respire profundamente para calmar mi corazón que latía nervioso. Cuando el auto amarillo de Alice aparco frente al centro y me lleno de tranquilidad. Al verme descendió rápido sin importarle que estuviera lloviznando.

− OH Cherry…ya no quiero estar enojada contigo − dijo abrazándome

− Yo tampoco…lo siento he sido una tonta

− No yo lo he sido, no respete tus sentimientos

− No yo lo he sido, te trate mal cuando tu solo quieres ayudarme

− Bueno...ambas lo fuimos − sonrió secando sus lagrimas. − ven vamos a comer algo

− Seguro − dije con una ancha sonrisa pero cuando me aleje sentí una tenue molestia, rebusque en las ventanas del centro pero no vi a nadie.

La primera semana fue la peor de toda mi existencia. Lavar los platos se había vuelto una completa tortura y soportar el olor nauseabundo de esa comida me ponía de mal humor. Ahora además de lavar, debía limpiar las mesas y barrer el salón del comedor y algunos de los salones que se usaban para el estudio de la Biblia o para enseñar tareas a los feligreses más jóvenes.

Estar allí era una tarea estresante en todos los niveles, ya sea mental o corporal. Odiaba verlos comer porque sabía que yo debería lavar eso platos y utensilios. Odiaba verlos estudiar porque el les sonreía cada vez que hacían un ejercicio bien. Y sobretodo lo odiaba a él por hacerme sentir extraña.

El resto, o sea las personas normales, amaban a Robert. Para ellos el era el ideal de todos. El hijo perfecto, el nieto, hermano, amigo, yerno y había descubierto que algunas chicas iban al estudio de la Biblia solo para charlar con el.

Era como si todo el mundo lo viera como el Mesías de Forks y yo fuera la única que veía algo extraño en el. Estaba seguro que de exponer mi teoría seria azotada en la plaza publica, pues no había nadie que hablara mal de el.

Su novia era el mismo caso. Ella era, según todos, la mejor chica de Forks. Sus padres estaban casados, no decía blasfemias y no fumaba… hasta creo que ambos eran vírgenes.

Ja ja ja, de lo que se perdían por santurrones.

Yo no lo soportaba ya fuera el ángel Gabriel. Era burlón, sarcástico, presumido y arrogante. Un idiota insoportable que sabia que tenia el mundo a sus pies y esa idea le agradaba.

Estaba intentando de recordar la nueva letra de la canción de Alice pero no podía dejar de pensar en que Jake no había aparecido. Intente llamar a su móvil pero a la décima llamada me rendí. Desde la ultima noche, hacia una semana y media, no había vuelto a hablar con el y me estaba desesperando. Quería verlo, lo extrañaba demasiado y a el parecía no importarle.

El viernes seria nuestra presentación y esperaba verlo allí como ultima esperanza.

− Te quedo un lugar sin barrer − dijo su voz grave y sensual a mi espalda. Me sobresalte apretando la escoba contra mi pecho.

− Pues bárrelo tu − repuse

− No puedo…me duelen las manos de ensuciar platos − dijo con una sonrisa perversa. Una sonrisa que un chico bueno como el no debería tener.

− Pues ensúcialos y los romperé − le sonreí.

− Rómpelos…y te pasaras la vida siendo mi esclava…− susurro a mi oído. Levante la vista pero solo vi su espalda desaparecer por el pasillo. Comencé a seguirlo pero Carmen, la dulce mujer, me llamaba.

Luego de una larga hora continuaba sirviendo comida a los desposeídos que formaban fila. Termine tan rápido como pude y corrí hasta la oficina.

No estaba del todo segura para qué, pero quería saber a que se había referido con eso de ser su esclava.

Entre sin golpear y casi me desmayo cuando detrás del escritorio vi al pastor.

− Lo siento…creí que estaba Robert…para firmar mi planilla − fue lo mas ingenioso que mi cerebro atontado pudo crear.

− mmm…Robert se marcho hace una hora. Debía encontrarse con su novia…pero puedo firmarla yo querida. − Busco la hoja y rubrico con su elegante firma luego me sonrió y yo salí echa una tonta de su oficina.

Ah claro…esto era inaudito. Yo debía lavar platos hasta que mis dedos se cayeran y el podía irse antes para estar con su novia. Pues si yo fuera la nieta del pastor daría el ejemplo. No como el.

"Estúpido" murmure mientras rebuscaba las llaves de mi monovolumen en la mochila.

Una joven de cabellos rubios, mucho más alta que yo y sonrisa de esas de los comerciales de dentrífico se acerco.

− mmm…disculpa… ¿trabajas aquí?

− Por ahora − respondí algo recelosa

− ¿No sabes si Robert esta?

− Deberías preguntar dentro

− OH es que no quiero molestar…ya sabes con tanta gente allí − dibujo una falsa sonrisa − ¿no lo has visto?

− mmm…no paso mi día controlando la entrada y salida del personal…lavo platos − sonreí de forma sarcástica

− OH gracias de todos modos − dijo y se alejo hasta un auto negro ultimo modelo.

La mire hasta que se perdió en la carretera. Encendí el monovolumen y mientras calentaba mis manos en la calefacción me di cuenta de algo que se me había pasado por alto.

"Era Tania" susurre. La rubia escultural era Tania, la novia de Robert, la misma que debería estar cenando con el como había dicho su abuelo pero en vez de eso lo estaba buscando porque Robert no estaba con ella, lo que quería decir que Robert le mentía a su novia y a su abuelo.

"Vaya" suspire victoriosa.

"El niño perfecto, no es tan perfecto" dije sonriendo al parabrisas.

Encendí el estereo y cante una canción de AC DC para festejar el primer punto que avalaba mi teoría…

ROBERT CULLEN NO ES NINGUN SANTO.


	6. Capitulo 5

**Aquí vengo de nuevo, con otro capitulo de este fic. Muchas gracias a quienes siguen esta historia, la atolondrada Cherry y el misterioso Robert.**

**Espero que les guste, **

**con cariño, Creative of Shades.**

Posdata: Querida Gretchen, me gusta jugar con los nombres y sentía que Edward era muy usado así que, me gusto ponerle Robert.

* * *

CAPITULO 5

Ahora lo observaba minuciosamente. Cada paso que daba era seguido eficientemente por mi mirada cautelosa. El no notaba como mi perfecta mirada de águila seguía cada movimiento de sus manos o pies, cada palabra que su sensual boca dijera era registrada por mi poderosa y secreta mirada.

Esa tarde me toco explicar unos ejercicios de matemáticas a unos niños de 10 años.

—No entiendo para que enseñan fracciones si no las utilizarán en su vida— me queje y los niños rieron— ¿Qué tal si hacemos unos dibujos de monstruos terroríficos? —propuse con una gran sonrisa.

—Enfócate en enseñar las fracciones —me regaño desde la otra mesa donde enseñaba a un grupo de adolescente literatura inglesa.

—Es aburrido —me quejé— apuesto a que prefieren dibujar.

— ¡Siiii! —gritaron los niños.

—Es todo…—se puso de pie— todos en una misma mesa —Las niñas se movieron rápido quedando todo el grupo en una sola mesa. Se sentó junto a mí y automáticamente corrí mi silla. El me miro por un segundo y continúo con su explicación. Comencé a explicar las horribles fracciones y de vez en cuando lo miraba astutamente por sobre el hombro.

— ¿Este ejercicio está bien? —pregunto extendiéndome una hoja de papel doblada. Arquee una ceja y tome el papel con desconfianza…dentro había una nota escrita…" _¿te sientes bien_?"

Volví a mirarlo pero el hablaba con las niñas. Tome un lápiz y conteste_…"si… ¿Por qué preguntas?"_

—Creo que está bien —le extendí el papel. El lo abrió con sus largos y finos dedos. Arqueo una ceja y escribió de nuevo para luego pasarlo por sobre la mesa…lo abrí y casi me caigo de la silla…"_entonces deja de mirarme como una maniática_" "

Abrí la boca para protestar viendo su sonrisa maravillosa. Mi móvil vibro y atendí sin mirar quien era

— ¿Hola? —conteste mirando la sonrisa de Robert.

—Hola preciosa — ¡AH! Me levante de un salto de la silla y comencé a reír como una tonta.

— ¿Jacob? —respondí entre risas

— Solo quería que supieras que estuve algo ocupado con el trabajo pero no me perderé por nada tu show.

— ¿Iras? —

—En primera fila, bebe.

—Ok…te veré allí. Recuerda que será este viernes en _"The Cavern"_ Estoy ocupada con algo…pero llámame ¿si? —cuando colgué no podía quitar la sonrisa de mi rostro. El iría…era todo lo que me importaba.

Desde la mesa todas eran miradas divertidas y solo una de completa desaprobación. Una mirada tan fría que esa sensación de miedo corrió por mis brazos hasta mi espalda.

—Hemos terminado por hoy, niños —tomo la nota de la mesa y la arrugo haciendo un bollo para luego desaparecer por el pasillo como siempre hacia.

Termine con mis tareas y debía buscarlo para que firmara mi salida. No fue hasta el quinto día de trabajo que me entere por Carmen que Robert tenía su propio departamento en la planta superior del centro. Ese era su lugar ya que a veces tenía tanto trabajo que no llegaba a su casa. O quizás su abuelo hacia cosas para "robárselo" a su padre, al que nuca había visto u oído nombrar.

Busque en la oficina pero estaba vacía. Así que subí despacio las escalares que estaban escondidas en un pequeño pasillo que doblaba a la derecha. Un nuevo corredor decorado con cuadros se abría paso. Había tres puertas, abrí la primera pero era una sala con un sofá, una mesa pequeña y cocina. La otra estaba cerrada y la última de color borgoña me llamo la atención por estar entreabierta. Camine hasta ella y empuje con los dedos para que se abriera un poco más.

Una gran y cómoda cama con sabanas de un azul Prusia de seda invitaban a cualquiera a acostarse. Un escritorio repleto de libros y hojas estaba junto a la ventana que daba al jardín de la iglesia.

Me acosté en la cama y suspire con los ojos cerrados.

Su aroma estaba en todas partes y en las almohadas era mas fuerte.

Sonreí, cuando una canción sonó de fondo. Comencé a rebuscar donde estaría el móvil cuando sentí pasos. El corazón martillaba furioso y la vena de la frente me iba a estallar. De un astuto salto me escondí en el armario.

La puerta se abrió y se escucho su voz, algo furioso.

—Creí haberte dicho que no llamaras —silencio— Esto ya no tiene solución —acerque mi cara a la puerta aguzando mi oído— es que ya no puedo hacerlo —suspiro pesaroso— Tanya…lo siento— ¡AH…Tanya! Su novia, la misma a la que le había mentido, la estaba dejando. ¿Por qué me ponía feliz? luego hubo silencio y espere quieta. La puerta no volvió a oírse, o sus pasos alejándose. Espere unos minutos más…para estar segura.

Mi pie se había atorado con una camisa que estaba en el suelo. Gire y comencé a saltar de espaldas mientras salía del armario. Contenta conmigo misma y mi labor de súper espía. Era la nueva 007…Isabella Bond…la mejor espía. Jamás atrapada…una sombra.

Mi espalda choco contra algo y me quede estática. No quise girar porque ya sabía lo que mis manos habían tocado. Una superficie firme, suave y calida.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas allí?

—Ah, creí que te habías ido —gire nerviosa. Pero estaba demasiado cerca, su respiración acariciaba mi rostro.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Necesito que firmes la planilla…—dije sin aliento. Su piel rosácea y húmeda se elevaba con su respiración.

— ¿Y por eso te escondes en mi armario?

— ¿Tu armario? —Sonreí— creí que era una oficina —arqueo una perfecta ceja mientras intentaba que mis ojos no rodaran por su hermoso pecho y sus marcados pectorales. ¿Quién diría que debajo de esa ropa se escondía un cuerpo trabajado? Me mordí los labios cuando mire su estomago marcado.

— ¿Quieres salir mientras me visto?

—Prefiero quedarme —conteste sin pensar— digo, ya me voy, tengo cosas más importantes que verte desnudo. Tengo un show ¿sabes? Yo toco la guitarra en una banda mientras tu ejercitas tu cuerpo… ¿Cuántos abdominales haces?

—Será mejor que salgas —sugirió con una fría mirada de desprecio y su hermosa boca tensa formando una línea.

—Si de acuerdo —me di la vuelta cuando me llamo. Gire y vi como se acercaba lentamente hacia mi. Contuve la respiración y cerré los ojos, entonces sentí sus manos descender por mi rodilla hasta mi pie y levantarlo lentamente. Sus manos firmes causaban estragos en mi ser, aun cuando el odioso jeans separara nuestras pieles. Lo mire sin respirar y vi como desenredaba su camisa de mi pie. Volvió a subir y su mirada era extraña, como la de una fiera.

—Adiós —murmure. No sé cómo llegue a mi auto. Solo supe que hasta la noche mi cuerpo se sintió cargado de electricidad.

.

.

.

Nuestros amigos fueron los primeros en llegar. El bar estaba repleto y ya podía sentir los nervios revolver mi estomago. Las luces eran geniales, de colores azul, rojo y lila. Perfecto para crear el ambiente. Ya sabía las letras y habíamos ensayado las horas que mi trabajo en el centro me lo permitían.

No le había contado a las chicas de mi encuentro cercano con el santurrón de Robert porque analizándolo no había sido gran cosa. Solo el, desnudo cubierto por una toalla, todo mojado con su cabello cobrizo salvaje, y su rostro a cm del mío. Tome un gran trago de cerveza helada, la necesitaba.

—No bebas —Chillo Alice— te embriagaras antes del show. Hicimos una pequeña prueba de sonido y todo marchaba de maravilla. Las notas eran precisas. El sonido genial. Solo había que tocar.

Antes de subir Alice, Rose y yo nos abrazamos como nuestro ritual de buena suerte.

Tocamos todas nuestras canciones y dos covers de Radiohead. Rebusque, lo que las luces y el movimiento de la gente saltando me permitían, a Jake pero no lograba verlo.

Aun así me sentía más extraña y nerviosa que lo habitual. Como si Robert con su intensa mirada estuviera allí. Pero eso era ridículo, el niño bueno no conocía estos antros y menos iría a uno de ellos. La gente quedo feliz con nuestra presentación.

Camine hasta la barra, donde Bob me sonreía.

—Gran show, cherry, gran show.

—Gracias Bob —Reí— Dame una cerveza.

—Solo una—rió. Me hacia el mismo chiste desde que tenia 16 años.

—Oye, no has visto a un chico alto, moreno de unos 20 años…—

—Mmm…—Bob arrugo su calva frente— Creo que no pero esto dejaron para ti- debajo de la barra saco una rosa roja de tallo largo con una cinta de raso roja.

— ¿Para mí? —pregunte feliz. Me la extendió y aspire el exquisito perfume.

—Un admirador —rió Bob. Mi Jacob, solo podría haber sido quien dejo esa rosa. Suspire enamorándome más de él.

.

.

.

—Ya vámonos —Se quejo Rose sentada sobre su auto— Debo dormir—

—Solo unos minutos más —Respondí mirando la carretera esperando oír su moto.

— ¿Estás segura que vendrá? —Pregunto Alice restregándose los ojos.

—Alice el estuvo en el show, solo que debió irse por alguna razón—Lo sabía, él me vio…él estuvo allí como había prometido.

—Pues yo debo dormir y no estaré otra hora esperando a ese perro —Rose salto del auto y se metió en el. Torcí los labios y me senté junto a Alice que me aferro de la mano.

—De seguro te llamará —dijo con una sonrisa. Lo llame y envíe mensajes hasta que su casilla colapso pero la preocupación era mayor a cualquier vergüenza que pudiera sentir.

El miércoles por la tarde casi muero de la felicidad cuando lo vi esperando fuera del instituto con su imponente moto y sus grandes y musculosos brazos cruzados sobre ese hermoso pecho que adoraba acariciar.

—Hola —Sonrió

—Hola —conteste algo enojada.

—Lo siento…

—No quiero hablar de eso… ¿Qué quieres?

—Vine a verte —me acerco con una de sus manos a su cuerpo— Te extrañe —dijo besando mi frente. Luche por no caer en sus redes y ser fuerte.

—Te espere por tres horas—me deshice de su abrazo y comencé a caminar. Dios... que me siguiera.

—Lo siento...Tuve algunos problemas—

—Deberías haberme avisado —Espete furiosa.

—Mejor vamos a otro sitio a hablar —dijo con una sonrisa sumamente convincente.

— ¿A hablar? —Sugerí alzando una ceja

—Solo a hablar, lo prometo —rió iluminando mi alma. Cómo podía continuar enojada cuando lo tenia allí para mi, listo para dejarse amar. Subí a su moto y nos alejamos del instituto y de la mirada inquisidora de la mayoría del estudiantado.

Fuimos a la playa, el lugar donde solíamos ir para solo hablar. Se sentó sobre una roca y me atrajo hacia el. Abrazándome con fuerza.

Apoye mi cara en su cabello negro y aspire su aroma.

—De veras que te extrañaba —Suspiró.

— ¿Y por qué no me has llamado? —

—Tengo la mente ocupada en otras cosas y corro todo para pasar un momento contigo, deberías aprovecharlo.

—Pero es ese el problema, Jacob yo no te quiero por momentos. Llevamos meses de momentos y nunca logramos nada.

—Cherry, mi situación es difícil.

— ¿Y cuál es tu situación? —me aleje enojada.

—No voy a hablar de eso.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque no quiero amargar el momento que paso contigo—volvió a atraerme pero esta vez me tomo de las manos y las beso tiernamente.

—Pero si me lo contaras podría entenderte —Insistí

—Nena, tu eres ahora lo mejor de mi vida…no quiero arruinar lo nuestro con problemas

— ¿Lo nuestro? ¿Que es?

—Esto —Levanto nuestras manos unidas

—Define "esto" —Se quedo en silencio mirándome fijamente

—Ya lo has hecho —le solté las manos y camine rumbo a la carretera.

— ¿Dónde vas?

—A mi casa

— ¿Caminando?

—Sí. No quiero ir con alguien incapaz de comprometerse con nada ni con nadie.

—Cherry…no te enfades

—No lo haría si te mostraras un poco comprometido con… "Esto"

—De acuerdo… ¿Qué quieres? —comencé a reír feliz por la victoria

—Una cita —dije feliz

—De acuerdo… tendrá su cita mi hermosa princesa —reí enredándome en el para besarlo en los labios con fuerza. Me apretó a su pecho levantándome del suelo, haciendo que nuestras bocas quedaran a la misma altura y fueran libres de encontrarse con el hambre de tantos días alejados una de la otra.

Mi móvil sonó y no conteste. Al quinto insoportable llamado respondí furiosa.

— ¿Quién me molesta en el mejor momento de mi vida? —Chille

—Te recuerdo que si faltas a tu tarea serás expulsada —Sonó una fría voz del otro lado erizando mis cabellos.

— ¿Quién es? —pregunto Jacob contra mi piel.

—Nadie —conteste cerrando el móvil— debo irme.

—Es temprano —Ronroneo en mis labios.

—Lo se pero debo cumplir con un castigo. —Luego de acordar el día y horario de nuestra cita, Jake me dejo en el centro. Me dio un gran beso que me dejo sin aire y coloreo mis mejillas.

Entre sonriendo, salude a Carmen en la entrada, me quite la campera y acomode el delantal. Ingrese en la cocina lista para danzar entre burbujas cuando lo vi parado en la parte mas alejada con su mirada fría. Llevaba una remera azul que resaltaba lo pálido de su piel.

—Quizás para ti esto no sea importante pero te recuerdo que debes cumplir las reglas.

—Estoy aquí ¿no?

—Llegas media hora tarde

—La recuperaré…me quedare media hora después —Sugerí nerviosa.

—Esa no es la solución…tu debes estar aquí a horario y no andar por allí con cualquiera. —Camino lentamente hacia la cocina como si fuera un león estudiando su presa antes de atacar.

—Oh lo siento no sabia que este lugar era tan estricto. Perdón por no respetar las reglas del sacrosanto centro, señor papa —grite con la voz temblorosa.

— ¿Qué se puede esperar de ti? —Murmuró.

—Ah sí. Esa es tu respuesta hermano de la caridad, pues tú no eres perfecto. Tu, tu, tu… Mientes —Le acuse apretando la esponja. Se acerco más a mí y con una sonrisa perversa dijo"¿y a quien crees que le creerán?"

La impotencia fue tal que sentí unos tremendos deseos de arrancar uno por uno sus broncíneos cabellos. Lo odiaba ahora más que nunca, porque tenía razón. En caso de que mi teoría fuera cierta nadie me creería. Porque Robert era perfecto para todos menos para mí…y yo era imperfecta para todos.

No quise volver a hablar con él el resto del día. Y el menos hablo conmigo.

Los siguientes días fueron exactamente iguales, nuestros contactos se reducían a entregarle la hoja, su firma, y nada más. Solo la tarde que realizo estudio bíblico comenzó con la estupidez de lo importante que era respetar las reglas y como nuestra sociedad se derrumbaría si esas reglas eran quebradas por niñas malcriadas que se querían llevar el mundo por delante cuando no tenían idea.

Yo también tuve oportunidad de dar mi discurso cuando en el club de debate se toco el tema de la mentira y el engaño. Pero el me sonrío de forma irónica cuando todos escribieron en un papel de manera anónima a quienes elegirían como el estudiante mas honesto y ROBERT CULLEN gano por mayoría absoluta.

Era horrible, era como una conspiración. Como si fuera un alíen que controla la mente de los demás o peor aun, un vampiro que tiene el poder de influir en el pensamiento de todas las personas. El era muy listo, de eso no había duda…pero yo era mas lista. Solo debía comprobarlo.

.

.

.

.

El ruido de todo el estudiantado entrando como ganado en el auditorio parecía el murmullo del viento. Podía ver a los a chicos lanzarse bolas de papel y reír como tontos de sus bromas pero no podía quitar mi mente de la escena que había presenciado.

Durante el pequeño intermedio entre la odiosa hora de matemáticas y la horrible hora de biología, decidí hacer una parada y fumar un buen cigarro en la soledad del baño que se encontraba cerca del campo de deportes. Estaba por mi segunda calada cuando sentí el murmullo acercarse.

Apague el cigarro y me encerré en uno de los baños. Subí sobre el retrete mientras deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que no fuera un profesor con urgencias porque si no estaba fregada…otra vez. Tres voces agudas se hablaban entre si. Eran chicas. Me concentre en escuchar rezando porque no notaran mi presencia.

Una de las voces se oía débil, como si estuviera o hubiera llorado. Las otras intentaban consolarla.

—Quizás debas darle tiempo…el tiene tantas cosas de que ocuparse —Decía una.

—De seguro esta algo nervioso por los exámenes —Agregaba otra

—Es que no lo sé — dijo la tercera voz en un murmullo débil y acongojado— dice que no sirve para estas cosas.

—Es que ustedes hacen tan buena pareja — agrego la primera que reconocí como la estúpida de Lauren intentando consolar a la que hablaba como si su mundo se hubiese acabado.

—Deberías darle el tiempo que pide Tanya —Jessica Stanley fue quien me dio la pista de la tercera que sollozaba.

—No quiero tiempo, Dios —sentí el ataque de histeria— Se acerca nuestro baile de graduación, el concurso de la reina de la primavera y la final deportiva. No puedo dejar que me deje ahora. —entorne los ojos ante sus excusas. Jamás había mencionado la palabra amor o sus derivados. En silencio les di la razón a mis amigas. Las porristas solo se veían atraídas por el poder.

—El siempre es muy bueno contigo Tanya. Solo dale el tiempo que te pide. Si te pones en caprichosa será peor. Los chicos a veces se confunden ¿no es cierto, Jesse?

—Claro, claro. Ustedes son la pareja más hermosa del instituto. No van a terminar solo por esta crisis de nada. Ya se arreglaran y volverán a ser los reyes de este lugar —Puse en blanco los ojos al escucharla. No existía una charla más vacía de contenido que la que había presenciado. Sin embargo me sentía como si en silencio le diera mi completo apoyo a Tanya. Era una chica enamorada intentando salvar su relación de que cayera por un abismo. Eso no estaba mal y mucho menos que tuviera dos amigas que la apoyaban con sus palabras. No quise admitirlo pero cuando se marcharon y me quede mirando mi reflejo en el espejo sentí envidia por muchas cosas y una de esas me dio un profundo escalofrío.

— ¿En qué crees que esté pensando? —Rió Alice

—No quiero averiguarlo, debe estar soñando despierta con ese perro cochino que tiene por novio —Refunfuño Rose a mi lado

No podía prestar atención a sus tonterías cuando mi mente revivía una y otra vez la charla que había escuchado.

En el centro todos creían que Robert y Tanya continuaban siendo pareja, sobretodo cuando el salía temprano y dejaba mi planilla firmada al cuidado de Carmen. Pero ahora que había escuchado esto me convencía mas y mas que el ocultaba algo y me dolía no poder averiguarlo, ni siquiera sabia como hacer para descubrir que era lo que Robert escondía tanto. Algo me sacudió del brazo violentamente.

—Alice, que mier…—me quede en silencio cuando note que todos me miraban atentos y más aun cuando unos divertidos ojos verdes me miraban desde el escenario.

—Esperamos su opinión, señorita Swan —dijo con su sofisticada voz mientras todos las miradas estaban sobre mi. Sentí el fuego de la vergüenza colorear mi piel y la ira burbujear en mis venas.

—Puedes repetirme la pregunta —dije con voz sofocada. Intentando no decir ninguna grosería ya que el director Morris estaba sentado detrás de él. Con una sonrisa burlona dijo

—Nos gustaría que comentes tu experiencia en el centro…como te has involucrado con las personas y sus problemas- ¿involucrado? ¿Con las personas? —si solo lavaba platos y enseñaba inútiles cálculos.

—Pues…eh…mmm.

—Esta tan emocionada que no puede articular palabra— sonrió al resto de las estudiantes que suspiraron al unísono ante esa sonrisa. Se estaba pasando, se estaba burlando de mí delante de todos. Quería contenerme, trabe los dientes con fuerza porque estaba a punto de explotar. — Pero debo confesar que Isabella ha sido de gran ayuda— culmino mirándome con fijeza, como si secretamente me estuviera desafiando.

Al terminar el discurso del jefe de la banda de la escuela, que le agradecía al mejor alumno del instituto haber conseguido fondos para nuevos instrumentos de viento, Salí a esperarlo.

—Sabes que esta vez te pasaste

— ¿A qué te refieres? —dijo sin dejar de caminar por el largo pasillo que llevaba al salón de debate

— ¿Cómo puedes ponerme en vergüenza de esta forma?

—Estas siendo irracional…solo agradecí tu participación. Si eso te molesto, te ofrezco mis disculpas. —sonrió de costado

—No estás siendo sincero, estas siendo irónico —le grite furiosa entre dientes— siempre haces esto, te crees superior a los demás y no eres más, mas… que una farsa….—culmine mordiéndome los labios con fuerza. Los ojos de Robert se oscurecieron y esa mirada gélida y feroz apareció en su rostro. Sentí como sus ojos recorrieron con una extraña intensidad mis facciones para culminar en mis ojos y detenerse en ellos. Todo el buen humor con el que había estado hasta hacia unos minutos se había disipado. Estaba furioso y no se molestaba en disimularlo

Hasta que el director llego a nosotros, me dedique a estudiar el piso porque su mirada era demasiado atemorizante.

—Señorita Swan...estoy sumamente feliz con el reporte que el señor Cullen ha hecho sobre usted —levante la vista sorprendida pero el no me miraba, tenia la mandíbula tensa y sus labios formaban una línea.

—No tenía que hacerlo —susurre con la cabeza baja y las mejillas rojas.

—Me alegro que todo marche sobre ruedas. Y espero que ese comportamiento maravilloso también lo practique en la escuela—El director sonrió alejándose de nosotros. Trague con dificultad obligándome a decir algo.

—Robert…

—Limítate a cumplir con tu tarea —dijo de forma cortante. Dejándome con la palabra en la boca y sumamente nerviosa. Esa tarde en el centro no apareció más que para entregar la planilla a Carmen y al Salir ni siquiera me dirigió una mirada.

— ¿Por qué todo el mundo lo ve como si fuera perfecto? —me queje mientras chocaba el vaso de cerveza contra la mesa del pequeño bar que se encontraba a las afueras de Forks. Alice, Rose y yo habíamos ido en busca de un nuevo equipo de sonido que Alice había visto por Internet.

Cansadas del viaje, nos sentamos a tomar unos tragos en un bar de motociclistas que estaba al borde de la ruta.

—Porque es buen alumno, buen compañero, heredero del fundador del pueblo, su padre es el alcalde, su abuelo es el pastor y el siempre ayuda en las obras de caridad y…se me acaban los dedos para nombrar sus adjetivos— dijo Alice riendo

—La verdadera cuestión del asunto es…por que solo tu lo ves de forma diferente—dijo Rose dando un sorbo a su trago

—No lo veo de forma diferente, el no es como creen, es soberbio y engreído y mordaz.

— Cherry, eso es imposible

—Rose…no tengo razones para mentir.

—Tú no lo soportas porque debes trabajar para él en ese centro o…—hizo silencio cuando Alice le dio un golpe en el pie

— ¿Qué? —insistí mirándola a ambas

— Quizás te guste Robert—rieron a coro.

—Eso es imposible, el es el último hombre en la tierra con quien yo quisiera estar…incluso si fuera el ultimo, preferiría morir sin sexo.

—Oh vamos Cherry, dime que no es atractivo

—No lo es

—Pues si yo trabajara allí, estaría babeando todo el día por el.

—Porque tú no tienes a alguien como Jake

—Puaj…ni quiero tenerlo— rió antes de que la golpeara en el brazo

—Robert no sería una mala elección—Suspiro Alice

—ustedes están locas…ese idiota es el ultimo ser vivo al que me ataría. —Ambas rieron de mi declaración y pude ver como Alice se sonrojaba y sonreía con sus ojos. Rebusque con la mirada hacia donde sonreía con tanta animosidad cuando en la barra había un joven de cabello corto y ondulado y mirada seductora fumando junto con otro que tenia una gorra de béisbol que solo dejaba sus labios descubiertos de la sombra que proporcionaba la visera.

—Vaya Alice…—reí disimuladamente— es…mmm.

—Basta —dijo con una sonrisa seductora dibujada en sus labios.

—Y no deja de mirarte, duendecito—agrego Rose levantando sus cejas.

— ¿ustedes creen?

—Alice…—susurre— no deja de mirar hacia aquí —levanté la vista y note como el chico de figura aleonada sonreía mientras hablaba con su compañero que giro lentamente. Llevaba unos anteojos negros y una camiseta negra que marcaba su pecho y sus brazos.

El compañero giro haciendo un leve movimiento corporal, como si se enderezara y tomara aire con lentitud. Yo lo había visto…pero ¿Dónde? Hablaron entre ellos mientras que el de gafas oscuras juntaba sus cosas de la mesa y fumaba nervioso.

—Ya que Cherry tiene a su ángel Robert...yo quiero a ese demonio. —Se burlo Rose mientras lanzaba una mirada seductora hacia los dos jóvenes de la barra.

—Ve Alice, se está yendo, aprovecha a hablar con él—la empuje con el pie por debajo de la mesa al ver que el otro, el joven de cabellos color miel también tomaba su abrigo

—No voy a ir. No soy tan temeraria como tu —suspiro

—Por una vez hazle caso a la kamikaze y ve a presentarte

—Rose me apoya —levante las cejas cuando pasaron junto a nuestra mesa. El que tenía la gorra era más alto y tenía una forma de caminar inusual, como si estuviera buscando pelea con cualquiera. El otro solo nos miro y le dedico una amplia sonrisa a Alice.

—Boba —resoplo Rose mientras se arreglaba el cabello.

—Hay algo muy familiar…—dije mirando hacia la puerta cuando el joven entro con paso seguro acercándose a nuestra mesa.

—Hola chicas —dijo con voz sumamente convincente

—Hola —saludamos Rose y yo mientras veíamos como Alice quedaba paralizada en su asiento.

—Espero que no suene mal...pero las he oído tocar y me gusta su música —dijo mirando a Alice de soslayo. El joven era muy guapo con una sonrisa traviesa que invitaba al desastre.

—Gracias —conteste de inmediato al ver que mi amiga solo lo miraba abstraída.

—Tocaremos el próximo mes…quizás puedas ir a vernos —invito rose con su elegancia, vaya, ella si que era buena con los chicos.

—Estaría encantado de verlas — acepto con una sonrisa de costado— Oh, por cierto mi nombre es Jasper Whitlock

—Rosalie, ella es Cherry y…Alice.

—Muy bien…espero verlas pronto —al decir esto clavo deliberadamente la vista en Alice que lo miro con ojos cargados de chispas doradas.

.

.

.

René tenía su día libre y estaba ansiosa por pasarlo con sus hijos. Luego de discutir toda la mañana, nos llevo a mi hermano Seth y a mí al centro comercial de Portland y al cine a ver la nueva película de _Toy Story. _De regreso, su amiga Susan la llamo para invitarla a una fiesta familiar que nos agradaría a cuanto decidió ir me acomode en el asiento trasero para dormir lo que quedaba del día.

Cuando el auto se detuvo, abrí los ojos y el escenario familiar de la iglesia me abofeteo.

—Mama no quiero quedarme aquí

—Oh, Cherry será divertido...es un día de campo

—Lo sé —claro que lo sabia, había pasado la tarde del viernes preparando las cosas

—De seguro habrá algunos chicos de tu escuela

—Ese es el problema…no quiero ver a nadie de la escuela —le dije enfadada

—Isabella por favor, es mi día libre y quiero pasarla tranquila con ustedes. —dijo con su tono de ultimátum. Baje del auto con el humor más horrible de la historia.

No iba a aguantar mucho tiempo en ese lugar porque ya lo soportaba bastante durante la semana. Ante el menor descuido de mi madre me iría de allí porque no quería verlo a el ni a nadie que me recordara lo hipócrita que es la gente.

Al llegar Carmen me saludo con un abrazo. A unos metros el pastor vestido de negro hablaba con algunas personas que escuchaban atentas sus consejos.

Divise el campo de la iglesia con disimulo pero no había señas de el.

Las personas tomaban bocadillos de las mesas que estaban adornadas con pequeños ángeles de porcelana. Bebían refrescos mientras charlaban entre ellos y reían de cualquier trivialidad.

La mayoría de Forks estaba allí y pude ver como varias buenas vecinas se quedaron con la boca abierta al verme con mis jeans ajustados, mi remera de los Rolling Stones, el cabello en una cola alta y mis ojos delineados de negro.

Sonreí y camine hasta Sally, una de las alumnas (fanáticas encubierto de Robert)

—Cherry…creí que no vendrías—

—Yo tampoco lo creía —me mordí la lengua para no preguntar sobre el pero me llamaba la atención que no estuviera allí.

—Creí que vendrías a ayudar. Robert ha estado de aquí para allá todo el día. Se le ve muy cansado

— ¿Ah sí? —Dije haciéndome la desentendida— nadie me dijo que debía venir a ayudar.

—Muy bien… ¿quien tiene ganas de jugar? —su voz repiqueteo sobre el murmullo que el viento arrancaba de los pinos. Los niños gritaban a su alrededor mientras el les sonreía y se acercaba para enredar a una pequeña y cargarla en sus brazos. Llevaba una camisa marrón muy claro y un pantalón negro. La niña le despeino los cabellos y el le sonrió besándole la frente. Algo se removió en mi interior.

—Me hubieses dicho que necesitabas mi ayuda—Le dije de forma amistosa. Sus ojos se clavaron en mí como lanzas de hielo que lastiman directo en el alma. ¿Por qué no podía verme de la misma forma que a esa niña?

—No necesito nada de ti —contesto de forma parca y sin detenerse.

—No estoy hablando de eso —dije siguiéndolo. Realmente se veía cansado. Su rostro tenía unas leves ojeras rosáceas que lo volvían un tanto indefenso y a la vez extraño.

—Estoy armando un juego, así que si por favor…—hizo una seña con su brazo para que me alejara. — A menos que quieras jugar…—dejo la frase en el aire dedicándome una media sonrisa, de esas que comenzaban a aparecer en mis sueños. Esa sonrisa por la que estaba segura me metería en problemas más de una vez.

—Por favor Cherry…juega —pidió Seth quien estaba junto a sus compañeros de escuela. Mire a sus ojos que lucían como los del gato de Shrek y me rendí ante mi tramposo hermanito.

—De acuerdo —dije con los labios torcidos en una mueca nada agradable

—Jugaremos a captura la bandera —anuncio al grupo de niños que lo seguían como si fuera el flautista de Hammelin.

Los niños eligieron a sus líderes y lamentablemente yo era uno de ellos. Seth, prefirió ser del equipo de Robert y por eso seria torturado en casa.

Mi grupo, el equipo rojo, estaba ampliamente disconforme con su líder y no los culpaba. Ellos tenían tantas ganas de estar allí como yo.

Robert agrupo a sus niños y observe como hacían estrategias para capturar nuestra bandera, hablando con cada uno de ellos y sonriendo para darles confianza.

Tire el humo y vi como un niño con Bracket y gafas gruesas me miraba desconsolado. El sabía que antes de empezar ya habíamos perdido y eso me saco de quicio.

No dejaría que Robert Cullen siguiera burlándose de mí. Por estos niños que no tenían un ápice de confianza en mi… ¡LO VENCERIA!

Agrupe a mi equipo y di unas directivas de confianza. Comenzamos a delinear un plan y note que los niños iban animándose a medida que la charla se volvía mas intensa.

Cuando levante la cabeza de mi grupo, note su mirada penetrante en mi y no me atreví a girar a verlo. Aunque casi podía ver su sonrisa endiabladamente sensual.

—Las reglas…—dijo acercándose con la mirada divertida- pierde el equipo cuya bandera haya sido capturada

—De acuerdo.

—Y para los disparos deben decir el color del equipo y la parte del cuerpo.

—De acuerdo —fruncí el ceño— ¿no podemos tener pistolas de pintura? —Robert solo me miro arqueando una ceja y se dio la vuelta junto con su equipo.

La primera parte era buscar un buen escondite para nuestra bandera. Así que teníamos diez minutos para hacer una recorrida por el campo que lindaba con la iglesia y que daba con el bosque de Forks. Corrí con cuatro niños mientras el resto de mi equipo vigilaba que nadie nos siguiera.

− Este es el lugar perfecto − dijimos a coro cuando vimos una roca enorme cubierta de moho verde y unas hierbas a su alrededor.

− Bien…ahora saldrán a cazar a los del equipo azul…recuerden estar atentos…y obtener la bandera − nos golpeamos las manos − yo protegeré con mi alma nuestra bandera- les asegure para que salieran corriendo al encuentro del otro equipo.

Suspire y me senté junto a la piedra, deseando que mi equipo tuviera suerte.

Veinte largos minutos y dos cigarros después, me puse de pie y camine por ese pequeño recodo del bosque. El lugar ere bellísimo rodeado de altos pinos que tenían sus troncos verdes al estar cubiertos por el típico moho de Forks que cubre todo lo que esta a la intemperie. El sol entraba iluminando pequeñas manchas en el césped y volviendo todo más sombrío y silencioso.

Me aleje unos pasos, sintiendo el ruido de un pequeño salto de agua cuando lo vi acercarse a mi roca. Rápidamente grite…

− ¡quieto ahí…Robert Cullen! − se sobresalto pero rápidamente compuso una mirada apaciguada, arqueo una ceja caminando otro paso hacia la roca.

− ¡ROJO…PIERNA! − Su mirada fue de desconcierto y a la vez de frustración… le había ganado.

Sin dejar de mirarme se arrodillo en el húmedo piso. Había comenzado a lloviznar pero no me importo...Esto era memorable.

− ya me has herido… ¿Qué piensas hacer conmigo?

− Aun no lo se…− camine victoriosa hacia el − tu eres el experto… ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer ahora?

− No puedes pedirle consejo a tu enemigo − murmuro con su voz aterciopelada mirándome a través de sus largas pestañas.

− Tal vez…pero no puedes negar que esto es divertido − sonreí con ganas al verlo arrodillado ante mi. Alice jamás creería esto y a decir verdad a mí también me costaba creerlo.

− ¿estas disfrutando la situación? − pregunto con una sonrisa torcida

− ¿y tu que crees? − le conteste con la misma sonrisa

− deberías tener consideración de mí. Has ganado el juego y me heriste de forma mortal. En estos momentos estoy agonizando y tu solo te ríes de mi

− ¿Qué quieres? − pregunte desconfiando de esa extraña amabilidad

− Mi último deseo − dijo con gesto relajado

Analice por un segundo su petición. En algún lugar debería estar la trampa pero no podía encontrarla. Divise el lugar con la vista pero no se veía nadie.

− OH vamos, ya ganaste, o viviré mucho tiempo

− De acuerdo… ¿Qué quieres? − le dije con mirada perspicaz. Su respuesta me tomo desprevenida y casi me hace caer junto a el.

− Un beso, un inocente beso − dijo mirándome a los ojos. Por un momento pensé en la locura que estaba por cometer pero su sonrisa me hizo dar cuenta que solo se burlaba de mí, Así que me arrodille frente a el, dispuesta a demostrarle que yo no temía a su mirada abrasadora o a su presencia deslumbrante.

Yo no caería rendida a sus pies como todas las demás, porque yo no era como ellas.

Su expresión era extraña. Observaba cada movimiento que efectuaba con sus preciosos ojos verdes.

Aun cuando estábamos arrodillados, Robert era más alto que yo.

Lo mire expectante. La distancia entre los dos era minima y podía admirar con detalle cada rasgo de su rostro. Sus labios rosáceos y levemente rellenos curvándose en una sonrisa. Una leve sombra de barba que crecía volviendo aun más sensual sus facciones masculinas. La piel parecía hecha de alguna clase de seda, suave y hasta un poco brillosa.

Sus ojos eran todo un caso aparte. La magia que ellos irradiaban era asfixiante.

Antes de darme cuenta, tenia sus manos enredando mis muñecas. Lo mire confundida y el grito…"AHORA SETH"

Mi hermano salto de entre las ramas de un viejo nogal, tomo la bandera y comenzó a correr hacia el campo.

Me había engañado…y yo había caído como una tonta.

Con la furia haciendo rechinar mis dientes forcejee para soltarme de sus manos. Pero el agarre era firme y no me dejaba ir.

− Suéltame − le ordene mientras veía la espalda de Seth alejarse mas y mas.

− No

− Me engañaste − le acuse enojada

− En la guerra y el amor todo se vale − cito con una sonrisa en sus labios. Una sonrisa de victoria y suficiencia.

Forcejee una vez más y logre deshacerme de su agarre.

− ¡AZUL!…− grito antes de que emprendiera la marcha, gire aturdida y antes de que pudiera decir algo…− ¡PECHO!

Era todo.

Me había matado de una vez y no había cumplido con mi promesa. De la forma más cruel, había vulnerado mi confianza, tomado todo lo que quiso y para un broche de oro, un disparo certero en mi pecho.

Aun así…no me importo. Corrí detrás de Seth con todas mis fuerzas. Estaba rompiendo todas las reglas pero no quería que mi equipo perdiera…y menos por culpa de mi estúpida debilidad.

De un salto, le quite a Seth el pañuelo de entre sus manos y me puse a saltar victoriosa. Pero unas manos blancas me arrebataron la bandera. Salte como una loca pero Robert mantenía el brazo en alto, haciendo imposible que la alcanzara.

− El juego termino…mi equipo tiene tu bandera

− Esto aun no termina − grite dando saltos. Se alejo unos pasos riendo de mi patética actuación. Pude ver la mofa en sus ojos y eso me enfureció. No lograría nada saltando como una niña. Me quede parada en silencio y el dio la vuelta para salir de allí hacia donde estaban el resto de los niños.

Tome una gran bocanada de aire, corrí lo mas rápido que mis torpes piernas me permitieron y salte sobre su espalda, enredando mis piernas en su cintura. Sujete su cuello con un brazo y con el otro luche para quitarle la bandera.

Robert reía, que maravilloso sonido, aunque se movía de un lado a otro esquivando mis manotazos. Antes de que pudiera escapar, ambos caímos enredados en el lodo al ritmo de "pelea" que los niños gritaban a coro.

Nos revolcábamos en el barro y el césped luchando por la bandera cuando una voz grave nos dejo estáticos a los dos.

El pastor Cullen nos miraba con un gesto de desaprobación completo.

Ambos estuvimos en su despacho un largo rato mientras el pastor caminaba de un lado a otro dándonos un sermón.

Al salir, todos me miraban con gesto de desaprobación, moviendo las cabezas de un lado a otro mientras a el, le preguntaban si estaba bien.

Su forma de ser me sacaba de mis casillas y lo peor de todo, es que no importaba cuanto el hiciera o no, siempre era bien visto por todos.

La indignación era tan grande que hacia mi piel escocerse en aquellos lugares donde su piel me había rozado.

Cada día era conciente de que éramos incompatibles porque su hipocresía me enfermaba.


	7. Capitulo 6

**¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí vuelvo yo con otro capitulo, espero que les guste.**

**Muchas gracias por los RR y leerme, aprecio que apoyen esta locura que sale de mi imaginación.**

**Y recuerden, hasta el diablo se ve tentador a nuestros ojos, porque hasta los demonios... tienen cara de ángel.**

**Con cariño, Creative of Shades.  
**

* * *

**CAPITULO 6**

El gran día había llegado y aun no sabia que demonios ponerme. Mire el reloj de mi mesa de luz, 8:35pm. Carajo, Jake pasaría por mi a las 9:15.

Suspire con el pelo aun envuelto en una toalla. Tire mi guardarropa en el piso y comencé a probar una prenda con otra. Unos jeans negros y una musculosa blanca…no. Una minifalda, una camisa y botas altas…no, parecería una cualquiera.

—Oh dios—gemí mientras tironeaba unos pantalones que se habían atorada en mi pierna. Por que no podía ser bella naturalmente como el estúpido de Robert que siempre lucia como modelo internacional.

Me detuve y sople el cabello que tenia en la cara.

— ¿Por qué estoy pensando en Robert?—me dije mientras mi reflejo me devolvía una mirada confusa.

Si mis amigas estuvieran aquí, me arreglarían en menos de diez minutos. Alice se encargaría del vestuario y Rose del maquillaje. Pero ambas desaprobaban completamente mi relación con Jake y por esa razón inventaron excusas cuando les sugerí que necesitaría ayuda.

Me senté en mi cama y pensé seriamente en cancelar. Pero el solo hecho de imaginar lo que Jake hubiese preparado para mi esta noche, hizo que brotara energía Positiva de un rincón recóndito de mi ser.

Quería estar perfecta para el. Que esta noche se decidiera por fin a contarme su historia, que ambos nos uniéramos definitivamente en una relación estable y maravillosa.

Quien sabe…después de esta noche…seria la novia oficial de mi Jake.

Sonreí cuando el timbre sonó cinco veces a la vez.

Abrí la puerta cubierta solo por una toalla y al ver a mis mejores amigas y hermanas sonreí feliz.

—Creí que no vendrían.

—Lo pensamos…pero no podemos dejarte sola en esto—suspiro Rose.

—Te adoro Barbie rockera —le sonreí dándole un fuerte abrazo

—A ti duendecito—solté a Rose y abrace a Alice.

—Cherry ya estuviste bebiendo—pregunto Rose con rostro de tragedia.

—No. Estoy feliz —salte y aplaudí riendo.

—No hay tiempo que perder —dijo Alice con una bolsa de papel en las manos.

Me sentaron en una silla frente a mi espejo y comenzaron a trabajar en mi rostro y cabello. Ambas movían sus manos comentándose cosas sobre maquillajes y peinados adecuados para la velada.

—Creo que un recogido le sentaría bien

—No,mmm... muy formal, yo diría una media cola con algunos rizos.

—Oh eso es genial…y el make-up claro resaltando sus ojos, la kamikaze tiene unos muy lindo ojos marrones— escuchaba su charla intentando prestar atención a detalles que pudieran servirme en un momento de emergencia pero a los cinco minutos deje que mi mente divagara. Aun estaba furiosa por el bochornoso acontecimiento del día de campo y lo peor fue al día siguiente cuando toda, absolutamente toda la escuela sabia de nuestra pelea y mi falta de educación. Mi compañera de física, una niña muy agradable había escuchado atenta mi versión de los hechos, como había sido engañada, su falta de moralidad y ética pero al final resumió todo diciendo que la culpable era yo por dejarme caer en sus juegos…en cuyo caso fuera verdad mi historia. Resumiendo, nadie en todo Forks me creía y eso me frustraba más de la cuenta. En cuanto a Robert, decidí irrevocablemente ignorarlo. No volvería a caer en sus juegos…y lo mejor era evitarlo de todas las formas posibles. Aun cuando el hiciera cosas para provocarme…como colgar mi bandera en una de las vitrinas del centro.

—Oye Alice…has sabido algo del muchacho apuesto del bar—pregunte para sacarme de la cabeza a ese irritable ser.

—No...nada— Rose torció los labios

—¿Que pasa? Rose…—le pregunto Alice mirándola con fijeza

—No es nada—dijo sin dejar de peinarme

—Dilo Rose—insistí al ver la expresión de Alice

—He estado averiguando…y al parecer ese Jasper es un chico malo— dijo al pasar— pero son solo rumores.

— ¿Chico malo? Quien te dijo eso —pregunte mirándola por el espejo

—Es lo que oí en el bar de Bob…solo eso—

—No puedes hacerle caso al cotorrerio Rose, para Forks nosotras somos chicas mala y mira, trabajo en un centro religioso— agregue tratando de quitar ese gesto de desilusión que se había posado en el rostro de mi amiga— tranquila enana…son habladurías.

—La verdad es que yo escuche lo mismo- admitió Alice

—¿y por que yo no lo sabia?— me queje

—Es que quería comprobarlo, no quiero ilusionarme con el y luego darme cuenta que es una mala elección—suspiro sin mirarme pero en mi corazón sabia que se refería a mi.

— Alice en el amor no se manda, si tu te enamoras de el no te va a importar que sea un monstruo porque lo amaras de todas formas…y yo estaré contigo para apoyarte—le dije poniéndome de pie y clavando mis ojos en los suyos

—Lo se…por eso estoy aquí— me abrazo con fuerza

—No se te ocurra llorar Cherry porque saldrás de aquí con un ojo morado—ambas reímos

—Bueno… ¿Qué te parece?— pregunto Rose con una sonrisa de suficiencia cuando me pararon frente al espejo.

Realmente no parecía ser yo. Parpadee un par de veces y tome aire a conciencia…vaya que sabían de estas cosas.

Llevaba un vestido blanco corto sin mangas. Un cinturón negro y la falda corta se ondulaba a cada movimiento que hacia. Unos incómodos zapatos de tacón que odiaría al finalizar la noche pero que si me daban lo que quería, estaría dispuesta a usar toda mi vida. El cabello era un caso aparte. Lo había planchado haciendo unas ondulaciones y mi flequillo por una vez se portaba bien. El maquillaje era claro haciendo resaltar mis ojos con colores oscuros.

—Vaya…son geniales— les sonreí aun mirándome al espejo.

—Somos las mejores— se dieron la mano.

Rose me dejo en el estacionamiento donde Jake pasaría por mi. Encendí un cigarro mientras soñaba despierta en todos aquellos lugares donde mi amor podría llevarme.

Un restaurante lujoso, una cena a la luz de la luna, una comida intima en su casa.

Suspire con una sonrisa y miles de mariposas batiéndose en mi interior.

Las diez en punto y las nubes plateadas corrían perezosas sobre la luna. Mire a un lado y otro de la carretera, estremeciéndome de frío. No oía ningún sonido y la angustia comenzaba a mortificarme.

Quizás le paso algo, pensé con un nudo en la garganta. No quería creer que el pudiera ser capaz de dejarme plantada, porque me lo había prometido, el había dado su palabra y debía cumplir con ella.

Un estruendo hizo saltar mi corazón y vi su motocicleta dar vuelta la esquina.

Se detuvo frente a mi y esa sonrisa mágica arrojo calor en mis huesos.

—Hola. —suspiro examinándome con la vista

—Hola—sonreí feliz. Antes de dejarlo contestar me acerque y lo bese. Me puse de puntillas y acaricie su rostro con mis manos. Sus manos calientes recorrieron mi cintura y se encontraron en mi espalda apretándome contra su pecho, sintiendo su corazón palpitar junto al mío.

—Estas hermosa…—murmuro contra mis labios.

—Gracias— suspire dándole un tierno beso

— ¿Esto es solo por mi? —pregunto echando su cabeza hacia atrás para estudiarme el rostro.

—Claro que si —sonreí arreglándole el cabello negro como la noche— ¿Qué haremos?—

—Primero que todo, iremos a comer y luego quiero que conozcas a unos amigos—No quise demostrar nada pero en mi interior grite de felicidad. Amigos, el quería que conociera a sus amigos. Por fin estaba mostrándome parte de su vida.

Me ayudo a subir su moto de costado y anduvo despacio por la ciudad dormida hasta tomar la ruta y encaminarse a Port Ángeles.

Apoye mi cara en su espalda y lo abrace con fuerzas, Jacob…mi Jacob. Estaba con el y todo era perfecto. Nada podría salir mal, porque lo tenía a mi lado y esta noche dejaría de ser solo un momento para ser toda su vida.

—Llegamos—dijo interrumpiendo mi ensoñación cuando los arcos dorados de MC Donald me sorprendieron. Creí que iríamos a algún restaurante cercano pero al aparcar la moto se dirigió sin esperarme hacia el interior.

Camine detrás de el, mientras las personas que estaban allí me observaban curiosas.

Estaba a punto de decirle mi orden cuando giro con una sonrisa y me anuncio.

—Ya hice el pedido…vamos por unas mesas.

Asentí y lo seguí en silencio convenciéndome que esa era su forma de ser. A el le encantaba dominar la situación y esta era una prueba mas de esto.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

— Aburrido—contesto leyendo una propaganda que estaba sobre la mesa.

— Que mal— mire hacia el resto de las mesas. A lo lejos había un grupo de amigos que hablaban entre ellos todos a la vez. A unas dos mesas una familia comía mientras el niño jugaba con el juguete de su cajita feliz. Suspire recordando cuando nosotros éramos una familia feliz, los cuatro.— ¿y donde iremos luego?—Pregunte antes de que las lágrimas me traicionaran

—Ya veras—

—¿Cómo se llaman tus amigos?

—No se quien este…así que no puedo decirte sus nombres. Pero ya los sabrás.—La mesera llego con "nuestro" pedido y yo estudie la hamburguesa que me había tocado. Jake desenvolvió la suya y comenzó a devorarla. Puaj, cuarto de libra con queso…odiaba el queso.

— ¿No te gusta? —pregunto aun saboreando la suya.

—No tengo apetito— mentí para no quedar como una nena caprichosa

—De acuerdo. Tú te la pierdes— y al decir esto me la quito de las manos y le dio un mordisco. Tome mi refresco en silencio mientras el devoraba las hamburguesas. Salimos del local y el frío del mar me heló la piel.

Trate de poner mi mente en positiva y pensar que de ahora en adelante todo mejoraría. Conocería a sus amigos y eso era un gran adelanto en nuestra relación así que no había porque enfadarse por el asco de cita que llevábamos.

Volvimos a alejarnos del centro. De seguro sus amigos estarían reunidos en alguna de sus casas o en algún restaurante o fiesta familiar. Me puse nerviosa de solo pensar que también podría conocer a alguno de sus familiares. Alguna hermana o hasta sus padres.

Unas luces rojas que titilaban llamaron mi atención. El cartel decía _"PERDICIÓN"_ prendiéndose y apagándose constantemente.

Era un bar, escondido detrás de viejos almacenes donde había autos estacionados y cientos de motos. Desde dentro se podía escuchar retumbar la música de rock and roll y los gritos de la concurrencia, que al parecer era toda masculina.

Tome aire y compuse la mejor sonrisa cuando me ayudo a bajar de la moto. Por lo menos había tenido un comportamiento caballeroso conmigo.

Un enorme sujeto más parecido a un oso que a un humano nos dejo entrar mirándonos fijamente.

El humo era una niebla pesada que envolvía al lugar en una mística impensada. La música de AC DC retumbaba haciendo saltar mi corazón. La barra se extendía a lo largo del bar y mientras una chica rubia con piernas largas servia tragos, otra bailaba con movimientos sensuales.

Divise a Jake pero este solo me dio la mano y comenzó a llevarme entre la gente que se agolpaba en una improvisada pista de baile. Más allá unas mesas de billar estaban atestadas de jugadores que reían y apostaban con cigarros o tragos en las manos.

Estaba más nerviosa de lo que pensaba pero me obligue a comportarme.

Unos jóvenes fornidos reían y al verlo a Jake comenzaron a bromear.

El los saludo dándole las manos y golpeando a uno en el hombro.

Tome aire

—;mm, chicos, ella es Cherry —dijo señalándome con la cabeza mientras bebía un trago de la cerveza que uno de los jóvenes le extendió. Espere que dijera algo mas pero solo agrego— Ellos son Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry y Quil.

—Hola —grite y ellos asintieron. Salvo uno, el primero que me veía fijamente y también a Jacob pero el no le devolvió la mirada. Los minutos comenzaron a pasar y cada vez era más y más ignorada. Jake no me hablaba y sus amigos salvo observarme de soslayo, no eran capaces de dedicarme una palabra. Comencé a sentirme molesta, además, eso era obvio. El se estaba comportando como un completo idiota y parecía no importarle. Me senté en un sillón y espere que notara lo molesta que estaba. Pero el solo reía con sus amigos.

Una hora era todo lo que mi mente soporto. Le dije al que estaba frente mío, no recordaba su nombre, que me largaba de allí. No estaba segura de cómo llegaría a casa pero no quería seguir sobrando en esa reunión de hombres.

Comencé a caminar por entre la gente. El refresco tuvo sus efectos en mí y busque el baño de damas. Luego de preguntarle a la barwoman me dirigí a un pequeño recodo donde había dos puertas. Entre en la que decía damas y trate de poner en orden mi mente enardecida. Sopese la idea de volver con Jake y tratar de entablar una charla con sus amigos pero estaba demasiado irritada como para fingir estar feliz.

Al salir, un sonido grave hizo saltar mi corazón. Era fuerte y venia de una especie de sótano. Camine unos pocos metros hasta que vi de donde procedía el ruido sordo. Era gritos…de hombres. Cientos de hombres gritando una palabra inentendible.

Un hombre mayor corrió escaleras abajo diciendo —Ya va a comenzar —mire al anciano perderse, una luz roja desfiguro su sombra.

Baje un primer escalón cuando las palabras en la pared me hicieron detener…"_BIENVENIDO AL INFIERNO_".

Tome aire y baje los escalones tan rápido como mis tacones me lo permitieron.

La imagen era impresionante. Un inmenso circulo de hombres alrededor de uno que fumaba. Otro mas pequeño gritaba caminando de un lado a otro_…"quien se atreve a enfrentarlo…quien se atreve a vencer a HAWK…nadie lo ha vencido jamás…quien será el primero en ganarle y llevarse la gran bolsa_". Los hombres gritaban miles de cosas y sus voces se entremezclaban en un sonido que llenaba de adrenalina mi corazón.

"HAWK…HAWK…HAWK…"gritaba un grupo mientras el enano seguía moviendo de un lado a otro lo que se suponía era la bolsa de dinero.

El luchador invencible, ese tal Hawk estaba de espaldas fumando. Me acerque sin darme cuenta al circulo de hombres, y me fui abriendo paso para ver mejor.

Una pelea callejera a toda regla. No sabia que existían en Forks lugares así…pero por alguna razón quería quedarme allí.

Un joven algo petiso, de cabellos negros y piel morena acepto el reto. El anunciador grito y Hawk solo movió los músculos de su espalda

Y los brazos, el cabello…era… ¿familiar?

El público enloqueció mientras el retador hacia movimientos exagerados de boxeo y se quitaba la camisa hasta quedar con el torso desnudo como Hawk. Espere a que le dieran los guantes…pero claro era una pelea callejera, pelarían a puño limpio.

Me quede mirando como el presentador le decía las reglas: si lograba noquear a Hawk, ese extraño, dueño de una espalda maravillosa e increíblemente sexy, se llevaría el premio.

"_Fuera de eso…no hay regla_" grito el anunciador y todos enloquecieron rugiendo.

La campana sonó, y el retador se acerco dando saltos tontos, quizás hasta burlándose de Hawk que seguía de espaldas.

"Date vuelta marica" le dijo con un leve acento cubano. Todo hicieron "OH" y entonces Hawk giro despacio.

Mi corazón se detuvo y sentí como mi sangre se helaba.

Su mirada fría, esa mirada de predador que había sentido cientos de veces, se clavo en el retador y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Robert le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara.

ROBERT CULLEN ERA HAWK.

Trate de cerrar la boca pero no podía creerlo. El era un luchador callejero. Quizás por eso siempre desaparecía, quizás por eso mentía constantemente.

Robert le dio espacio para que el chico se recompusiera y vi como se enderezaba, como si estuviera en alerta, como si buscara algo…y antes que pudiera reaccionar, nuestras miradas se encontraron en ese mar de gente.

Arqueo una ceja pero su expresión era divertida. Como si lo que viera le gustara, como si por alguna razón no le sorprendiera encontrarme allí. Y en ese instante, el joven lo arrebato dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la cara.

Grite como una posesa abriéndome paso entre unos hombres para acercarme mas, pero antes de que el otro pudiera aprovechar su momento de distracción, Robert se puso de pie y lo golpe con fuerza, una, dos y tres veces dejando al retador en el piso.

Todos gritaron su apodo "HAWK…HAWK…HAWK" pero el solo me miro a mi con un poco de sangre en su frente.

Unas manos me tomaron de la cintura y me arrastraron entre los hombres

— ¿Acaso estas loca? ¿Sabes lo que es esto?

—Déjame —pelee con el amarre de Jake pero no pude deshacerme.

—Nos vamos ya— dijo subiendo las escaleras

Jake no quiso hablarme durante el viaje a casa y yo tampoco tenia ganas de hablar. Incluso cuando me regaño por haberlo dejado y haberme metido en ese lugar se me hizo difícil oírlo con atención.

No podía quita esa imagen, su imagen de mi cabeza.

En el infierno había encontrado un ángel


	8. Capitulo 7

**¡Estoy de vuelta pequeñas sombras! Con más de la rebelde Cherry y el misterioso Robert, ¿Que más se traeran estos entre manos?**

Debo aclarar que ya he salido de vacaciones y actualizaré más seguido, así que estén pendientes. Que el próximo capitulo estará cargado de emociones.

Espero que les guste,

con cariño, Creative of Shades. 

* * *

**CAPITULO 7**

Mi mente se encontraba en un completo estado de shock.

Verlo de esa manera, en ese lugar, había sido más que suficiente para que mí desbaratada mente pudiera procesar esas imágenes.

Me sentía extrañamente… ¿feliz? ¿Esa seria la palabra para describir mi estado de animo?

No estaba del todo segura, pero era como si el sol brillara más fuerte, algo totalmente estúpido ya que en Forks no había sol, o que el aire fuera más puro o incluso que la escuela no fuera la tortura que era.

Desde algún lejano lugar, el grupo de las insípidas animadoras reían sin parar. Del otro lado del campo, el grupo de golfas liderado por Lauren y Tanya me veían fijamente y hablaban entre ellas.

Intente dejarlo pasar porque mi mente volvió a pasar en cámara lenta cada segundo en que nuestros ojos se habían encontrado. Era algo extraño, como si todo el mundo girara a una velocidad exorbitante y solo nosotros estuviéramos en cámara lenta. Su media sonrisa burlona, dejando entrever esa perfecta hilera de dientes blancos, los marcados músculos de su torso tensionado por la pelea, el cabello broncíneo erizado en miles de direcciones. Todo el caos a nuestro alrededor, cargando el aire de adrenalina.

— ¡CHERRY! —grito Alice, extendiéndome el bate de baseball. Pestañee y lo tome aun algo desorientada.

— No quiero ni imaginar como fue tu cita de anoche —murmuro agrandando sus ojos pero no le conteste.

— Oye golfa —gritó Lauren — ¿te dejaron plantada? —el resto de las gallinas rieron ante su provocación. Rosalie, que estaba en la otra base me miro fijamente.

— Oh vaya Lauren ¿no tienes vida que tienes que molestarte por la mía? —contesté apretando con fuerza el bate de metal

— ¿Crees que querría la vida de una fácil como tú? —vi como Tanya se llevaba una mano a la boca intentando contener la sonrisa. Oh no, mi temperamento estaba a punto de estallar. Las palabras se agolparon en mi boca, quería decirle donde había encontrado a su novio para que todos los alumnos del instituto descubrieran lo mentiroso que era el niño perfecto y lo tonta que era su novia. Por una vez, podría demostrar que ellos no eran mas que yo o que ninguna otra persona corriente.

— ¡A jugar! —gritó la entrenadora desde el otro extremo del campo. Jessica tiro la primera bola que impactó contra Ángela consiguiendo así el primer strike. Suspire pesadamente mientras Rosalie me gritaba miles de tácticas para ver la pelota. Volví a acomodarme en el lugar y a abanicar con el bate un par de veces mientras Lauren reía con Tanya de mi patética actuación. Jessica volvió a tirar y para mi sorpresa y la de todas las demás, la pelota cruzó el campo.

— Corre Cherry corre —gritó Rose. Comencé a correr tocando las distintas bases. Podía oír los gritos del equipo contrario para tomar la pelota, mis compañeras alentarme para llegar a la última base. Entonces vi como la joven de pelo rojo corría con algo en la mano posicionándose para lanzarla hacia Lauren. Corrí más rápido.

Nadie me robaría mi momento de gloria. Esa era la palabra. Me sentía en la gloria. Si usaba con inteligencia la información que había obtenido…podría usar a mi antojo a Robert.

Mi cuerpo chocó contra el de Lauren sin darme cuenta y ambas caímos enredadas en el piso.

Sus gritos comenzaron a sonar mientras intentaba ponerme de pie.

— Entrenadora debe hacer algo. ¡Isabella me golpeo! —gritaba como una loca.

— Solo se chocaron Lauren, no fue intencional.

— ¡lo fue! Todas lo vieron. Ella lo hizo a propósito

— ¡Eso no es cierto! solo fue un juego. ¿No eres de cristal barato verdad Lauren? — rió Rosalie. Nadie se enfrentaba a Rose, de las tres ella era la que inspiraba mas miedo aunque Alice era de cuidado.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estas bien? —me tomó del brazo Alice mientras sacudía mi ropa teñida de tierra.

— Debo irme —contesté algo absorta.

Conduje el monovolumen al máximo.

Quería llegar, quería verle al rostro y por una vez ser yo la ganadora, quien controlara la situación, quien supiera jugar con el otro.

Estacione en mi lugar y respire un par de veces para relajar mi corazón desbocado.

Una débil llovizna enfrío mi piel. Caminé con paso decidido hasta el centro. Allí el calor era el saludo de bienvenida. Carmen estaba en la recepción, bordando unas frazadas y Amber, la chica nueva, la ayudaba. Ambas hablaban en voz baja y al llegar hicieron silencio.

— Hola —saludé con mi mejor sonrisa.

— Hola Cherry —Carmen miró su reloj de pulsera —has llegado temprano hoy.

— Si —parecía que no podía quitar la estúpida sonrisa de mi rostro —quería adelantar horas ¿Qué hay de nuevo? —pregunté para no ser tan evidente mientras rebuscaba con la mirada por el amplio salón pero solo había algunos ancianos leyendo revistas o tomando té.

— Estamos arreglando estos cobertores. La etapa mas dura del invierno se acerca.

— Claro. Hará mucho frío. ¿Robert esta aquí?

— Mmm…está en el patio trasero.

— ¿Sucedió algo? —pregunté al notar como Carmen torcía los labios hacia un costado.

— Oh pobre Robert. Se recarga de tanto trabajo ¿puedes creer que anoche sacando las cajas del ático una cayó directo en su rostro?

— Oh no —fue lo único que me atreví a decir.

— Es todo un ángel —suspiró Amber.

— Si…un ángel —murmuré mirando el piso —iré a buscarlo. —Crucé el centro llenándome de obstinación. No importaba lo que él hiciera, la gente lo seguiría creyendo un santo. No existía forma de ganarle, era demasiado inteligente…y contaba con toda la aprobación del pueblo.

El frío volvió a golpear en mi rostro pero esta vez no fue tan duro. Quizás porque mi piel ardía por alguna razón.

Torcí los labios al verlo, estaba de espaldas haciendo picar un balón de baloncesto, se estiro un poco y el balón entró en la canasta.

¡Estúpido!

— ¿Tu equipo ganó? —su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa. Aún no había girado para verme y sabía que estaba allí.

— Si —contesté mirándolo fijamente. Llevaba un pantalón negro con un buzo gris. La capucha calada lo hacia ver aun mas intimidante de lo que recordaba. Giró para clavarme sus penetrantes ojos verdes, sonrió y levantando los brazos volvió a encestar. Intenté por todos los medios mantener mi vista en el suelo pero la piel de su abdomen descubierta era como un imán irresistible.

— Te felicito —dijo con la voz fría. Miré una vez más su rostro y me quedé estática viendo una leve sombra morada cubrir la mitad de su ojo y un pequeño corte en su frente, a un costado de la ceja. Caminó un paso alejándose de mí para suspirar pesadamente. Vi sus hombros descender y de pronto estaba allí, a escasos cm de mi cuerpo. Intimidándome con cada movimiento del suyo — ¿Puedes acaso explicarme que hacías allí?¿Sabes lo que es ese lugar?¿Tienes idea de…— la rabia contenida en sus palabras era mucho peor a que si gritara palabras ofensivas. Claro que él no tenia ningún derecho a gritarme y tampoco a hablarme así, como si lo hubiese ofendido de alguna forma.

— No estaba siguiéndote si es eso lo que piensas —me defendí haciendo un paso hacia atrás. Me miro fijamente por una fracción de segundos que se me hicieron eternos, donde mi piel parecía cubierta de miles de insectos que caminaban sobre ella.

— ¿Entonces que hacías allí?

— Eso a ti no te importa —me defendí ineficazmente. No iba a confesarle que mi "novio" había decidido llevarme en nuestra primera cita a un bar de mala muerte. ¿Por qué estaba pasando esto? ¿Acaso no era yo quien debía manejar la situación? ¿Acaso no sería yo la ganadora? Tomé aire —no importa las razones...importa que te vi

— ¿Y acaso crees que ahora me tendrás a tus pies simplemente porque me encontraste allí? —Rió burlándose de mí —sé racional Cherry…nadie va a creerte.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no habrían de creerme que no eres más que un fiasco?

— ¿Y a ti que mas te da? ¿Qué yo sea un fiasco hace que…—no dejé que terminara. La rabia estaba haciendo estragos en mí ser. El tenía razón y se regodeaba en ella. ¿Quién creería en una oveja negra? Mierda, esto era como el cuento de Pedrito y el lobo ¿Quién le creería al lobo feroz que Pedrito no era mas que un manipulador?

— Quizás sea así, quizás que tu seas un fiasco haga que yo lo sea menos…y si puedo demostrarlo seré feliz. Estoy harta de que siempre seas el ejemplo, lo que todos esperan y quieren, estoy harta de verte seducir mujeres que caen rendidas a tus pies solo porque les sonríes. —Robert enarcó una ceja y su expresión se volvió divertida. De pronto mi discurso dejo de ser acusador y se convirtió en algo que no esperaba.

— ¿acaso te molesta?

— ¿Qué? —dije haciendo un paso hacia atrás a la vez que el se adelantaba acortando nuestra distancia.

— Eso —se acercó un poco más.

— No se a que te refieres —tragué con dificultad mientras hacia otro paso para alejarme.

— Que seduzca mujeres con mi sonrisa —su voz se volvió un grave susurro, parecía el ronroneo de un animal salvaje.

— ¿Cómo puede molestarme? Ni siquiera me importa —negué nerviosa mirando hacia los nubarrones grisáceos que cubrían el cielo.

— Dímelo…mirándome a los ojos, de otro modo no te creeré —se mordió el labio divertido y no pude quitar la vista de ellos.

— No tengo porqué hacerlo, sabes mejor que nadie que tu y yo somos agua y aceite, blanco y negro, ángel y demonio.

— Entonces niégalo

— No me importa en absoluto —dije luego de aspirar una gran masa de aire y mirar al pasar sus ojos verdes. Mis palmas estaban húmedas junto con otras partes de mi cuerpo.

— Bien… ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Ya sabes uno de mis secretos, es lógico que quiera comprar tu silencio… ¿acaso no has venido por eso?

— En parte…espera… ¿uno de tus secretos? ¿Acaso hay más, Hawk? —pregunté con una sonrisa burlona.

— Te invitaría a descubrirlos pero ya has dejado en claro que el desprecio es mutuo.-— el era inteligente, sin ninguna duda, sabía como ofenderte sin usar un solo insulto y eso era mas doloroso.

— ¿y que si quiero ponerte al descubierto?

— Hazlo...y aún así vendrás al centro a lavar platos de por vida —me guiño un ojo mientras miraba de reojo hacia el centro.

— De acuerdo…firma mi planilla

— Tengo una oferta aún mejor…y estoy seguro que no la rechazaras—sonrió de forma misteriosa a la vez que inspiraba profundamente haciendo que su pecho fornido se marcara en su ropa.

— ¿No eres sicario de la mafia verdad? Porque creo haber oído esa frase en "El padrino"-—solo sonrió de costado.

— Se que has aplicado para Julliard…—al oírlo mencionar ese nombre me envaré y todo rastro de buen humor se disipó. El no tenía derecho a hacer algo así, jugar con algo tan preciado como mi ingreso a la única facultad que había aplicado.

Unos meses antes de conocer a Jacob había tomado la firme resolución de ingresar a esa universidad costara lo que costara. Así fue como terminé en cursos y programas que me ayudarían a conseguir los objetivos. Pero…una vez que la sonrisa maravillosa de mi amor cegó mis ojos, ya no tuve tiempo para nada más y cada día Julliard se volvía un sueño imposible.

— ¿Qué con eso? —le contesté irritada. No me gustaba su forma de mirarme, no me gustaba su sonrisa altanera y su forma de ser tan segura de si mismo.

— Puedo ayudarte con eso –sugirió.

— No quiero que lo hagas, no necesito tu ayuda para esas cosas. —su ofrecimiento me molestó sobremanera. ¿Quién se creía que era? Yo era lo suficientemente inteligente para conseguir las cosas sin ayuda de nadie y menos de Robert Cullen. Era un completo insolente y maleducado. El sabía que con su forma de ser nadie me creería, porque la seguridad que exudaba lo volvía un ser intachable

¿Quien creería que era un peleador callejero? Nadie en su sano juicio. Incluso si alguien me lo hubiese contado a mi, hubiera dudado. — Solo firma mi planilla para que cumpla con este ridículo castigo y estamos a mano. Yo no diré nada de tus actividades y tú me dejaras el tiempo libre para poder estar con Jake. —contesté con la cabeza en alto,

— En ese caso, cuéntaselo a todos —su mirada se había vuelto fría y su voz aún más grave. Noté como su mandíbula se tensaba y sus ojos se volvían oscuros.

Ahora pude sentir el frío dentro de mi organismo, pero no tenia nada que ver con el ambiente.

Los días parecían estirarse más y más. Mi castigo era como un túnel de hule que no tenía fin.

Estar en el centro, junto a él, era simplemente insoportable.

Hacia todo lo posible para evitarlo, alejarme tanto como la situación me lo permitiera. Si estaba en el comedor, me refugiaba en la cocina, si salía a hacer deportes con los niños, prefería coser frazadas.

Era una tortura que me desgastaba.

— Aun no comprendo porque nadie sabe de ese Jasper —rezongó Rose mientras se humedecía los labios con su brillo labial.

— Debe ser de otro pueblo —suspiró Alice

— Tenía pinta de ser un chico malo —rió al espejo.

— Chico malo -—repetí en un suspiro apoyada contra la pared.

— ¿Qué sucede Cherry? —preguntó Alice tocándome la frente

— Nada —contesté sin mirarla

— Jake no te ha vuelto a llamar. ¿Verdad?

— Eh…si…lo ha hecho -—mentí descaradamente. Jacob había desaparecido nuevamente y esta vez sin siquiera dejarme una falsa promesa de que vendría por mi.

— ¿Hoy ensayaremos?

— No puedo…castigo-—largué un largo suspiro y me despeine para intentar aliviar la opresión que sentía en mi mente cada vez que recordaba que "Hawk" andaría revoloteando alrededor.

Llegue al centro de forma automática. Marque el número de Jake y otra vez la contestadora fue la única que me respondió.

Carmen estaba ayudando al grupo de Robert con sus tareas. Me pregunté que le habría sucedido para que dejara a sus alumnas solas.

— Que bueno que has llegado Cherry. ¿Puedes ayudar a las niñas?

— Claro.

— ¿Qué están haciendo?-—pregunté apoyando mi cara en la mesa, dejando que el frío de la madera penetrara en mi cerebro acalorado

— Puedes creer que nos dejó sin clase solo porque esa Amber necesitaba ayuda con unas cajas -—dijo Sally arrancando una hoja de su cuaderno.

— ¿De quien hablas? —pregunté cerrando los ojos.

— De Robert, por supuesto

— Hello, Cherry ¿acaso estás en la luna? —agregó Sammy, otra alumna de 14 años que haría lo que fuera por una palabra de su amor platónico.

— Robert está con Amber en la sala de estudio bíblico-

— Ustedes dicen que…-—comencé a hilar los pensamientos a la vez que el estómago se me revolvía

— Ella es una golfa.

— Pues el mundo esta lleno de esas —sonreí

— Cherry tu debes ayudarnos

— No iré allí —contesté al ver sus ojos chispeantes de alegría

— Oh por favor… tu puedes entrar allí y ver que ocurre

— Están locas —contesté haciéndome la desinteresada cuando en realidad pensaba "¿y si no me gusta lo que veo?". Quise abofetearme por ese pensamiento. ¿Qué me importaba lo que él y esa Amber estuvieran haciendo? —saben creo que las ayudare. —dije poniéndome de pie. Esta era mi oportunidad. Y tenía testigos. Las niñas, incluso la misma Amber. Si ellos estaban haciendo algo indecoroso serviría para comenzar a deshacer esa madeja de engaños que el había tejido a su alrededor. Me puse de pie y camine con paso decidido. Deseaba encontrarlo en una pose comprometedora.

Antes de girar el pomo, tome aire y entre sin preguntar. Cerré los ojos con fuerza preparándome para la horrorosa imagen cuando los vi.

Robert estaba sentado leyendo un libro y Amber tomaba nota en un asiento a casi un metro de distancia.

Suspiré feliz… ¿Por qué demonios me alegraba?

— Si… ¿Qué necesitas? —dijo con su tono educado.

— Debo, esto, yo…—su mirada fue de diversión pura junto una leve sonrisa que estaba allí, solo para mi.

— En realidad necesitaba hablar contigo —dejó su libro y se puso de pie —Amber ¿te importaría?

— ¿Por qué? ¿No puede quedarse? —pregunté alarmada

— Necesito hablar a solas contigo

— Pero yo no quiero estar a solas contigo-— le dije con las mejillas encendidas.

— Puedo quedarme —sugirió Amber desde mi espalda.

— Preferiría que no -—afirmó acercándose a la puerta. Amber junto sus cuadernos y se marchó. Robert cerró la puerta y me miró fijamente arqueando una ceja. Nerviosa camine hasta la otra punta de la sala. ¿Cómo era que siempre terminaba en sus fauces?

— En realidad tus alumnas están enojadas contigo por dejarlas —trague nerviosa, ante su mirada parecida a la de un halcón —por dejarlas solas. —completé casi sin aire

— ¿Y tu le haces caso a unas niñas? Vaya que eres ocurrente —sonrió acercándose lentamente.

— Son tus alumnas-—le dije caminando hacia la dirección opuesta

— ¿Siempre haces lo que te dicen?

— ¿A que te refieres?

— Entraste aquí porque unas niñas te lo dijeron, el día de campo estuviste a punto de besarme solo porque te lo dije…

— No seas engreído. No iba a hacerlo -—reí nerviosa — ¿cómo crees? Acaso creíste que te besaría…créeme, no eres mi tipo en absoluto.

—Te creo —afirmó pensativo mirando hacia el suelo pero al alzar la vista. La luz que penetraba por la ventana hizo que sus ojos brillaran de una forma especial, volviéndolos de un verde dorado. Me quedé hipnotizada por ellos, como aquella extraña noche.-—De acuerdo, te dejare libre

— ¿Qué dices?

— Eres libre Cherry, ya no te retendré aquí. Firmare tu planilla sin que pises el centro una vez más

— ¿Estas bromeando? —le dije con una ancha sonrisa.

—No -—suspiró despeinando con su mano el cabello.

—Es genial -—reí dando un salto —te juro que tu secreto muere conmigo, nadie lo sabrá, nadie -—comencé a caminar hacia la puerta sin dejar de sonreír-— solo una cosa más -—dije con la mano en el pomo.

— Lo que quieras —dijo sin mirarme.

— ¿Sabes como puedo encontrar a Jasper Whitlock?

— Los viernes suele ir a un bar en Port Ángeles. —su voz se volvió algo cansina y esa sonrisa burlona había desaparecido.

— Gracias -—volví a reír para cerrar la puerta dejando a Robert Cullen fuera de mi vida para siempre.


	9. Capitulo 8

**¡Hola de nuevo pequeñas sombras!**

**Muchas gracias a todas por hacer tiempo y leerme, pero en especial a Gretchen por escribirme siempre.**

**Prometo subir con más frecuencia, he salido a unas merecidas vacaciones pero no las abandonaré.********Hoy vengo con otro capitulo que espero que sinceramente les guste.**

**Con cariño, Creative of shades.**

* * *

_"La gente suele ser curiosa por conocer las vidas ajenas y desidiosa para corregir la suya propia." Agustín de Hipona_

CAPITULO 8

— Tuve el sueño más loco que podrían imaginar —anunció Alice mientras se retocaba su peinado con una peineta de Rosalie —soñé que vivía en la época de la revolución y que Jasper era un general del ejercito.

— Woo Alice sigue —la alentó Rose

— Se veía tan bello. Vestía un uniforme azul, como si fuera un confederado. Estaba montado a un caballo blanco. Era tan increíble —suspiró dejándose caer a mi lado, en el sillón verde que Rosalie tenía en su habitación. — ¿Por qué esa cara? —me tocó la mejilla con su pequeña mano.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Sabes que usualmente no me preocupo por tus abstracciones porque estas babeando por ese novio que tienes, pero te veo extraña — Sus ojos grandes y expresivos me estudiaban pretendiendo ver mas allá de mi expresión facial. La cual seguramente no debía reflejar nada bueno. ¡Demonios! No sabia mentir —Cherry nosotras queríamos decirte algo —hizo una corta pausa —ya no estaremos en contra de él. Rose entendió…

— No, yo no entendí, simplemente acepte que si es lo que quieres esta bien por mi —Alice lanzó un almohadón que dio contra su espalda

— Lo que quiero decir —Alice tomó aire —es que lamentamos comportarnos como unas idiotas. Tu eres nuestra amiga y necesitas nuestro apoyo no las criticas.

— Oh chicas… ¡gracias! —exclamé dando un salto del sillón y abrazando a Rose por la espalda.

En realidad esto no era más que una cruel actuación. Apreciaba el gesto que mis amigas habían tenido pero no estaba en absoluto preocupada por ello. Creo que hasta había aprendido a tolerar el desprecio que ellas sentían por mi novio. Un novio al que pronto debería publicar como desaparecido en los cartones de leche.

A decir verdad, ni siquiera yo comprendía el porqué me sentía desganada, como si nada tuviera el valor que se merecía.

Tenía mi libertad, ese era un increíble punto a favor.

Desde mi ultima charla con Robert, una charla donde sin previo aviso acepto mi oferta aun cuando había dejado en claro que a el no le molestaba que yo conociera su secreto, había dejado de asistir al centro.

Ahora tenia tiempo para la banda y para algunos asuntos pendientes con el instituto…trabajos obligatorios que debía desde hacia meses.

— Esta noche es la noche —sonreí para que mis amigas dejaran de preocuparse

— Dímelo… ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? —volvió a insistir Rose

— Ya te lo dije…me lo dijo uno de los chicos que asistían al centro.

— ¿Cómo estoy? —preguntó Alice con las mejillas sonrosadas y una ancha sonrisa.

— Como toda una dama sureña —reí con ganas.

— No me lo recuerdes —suspiró riendo de forma risueña.

— Debe haber sido un gran sueño —acotó Rose

— El mejor —concluyó Alice dando un saltito.

Rosalie condujo su auto por las calles oscuras y solitarias de Port Ángeles.

Antes de salir nos había preparado unos ravioles que sabían maravillosos.

— Relájate duende —le dije a Alice guiñándole un ojo por el espejo retrovisor.

— ¿Y sí no esta?

— Tengo el presentimiento que esta noche sucederán grandes cosas —le anime con una gran sonrisa.

— Oh Cherry…eso espero.

Llegamos al supuesto bar, estacionamos en la esquina y aseguramos las puertas.

— Es un antro…como yo esperaba —resopló Alice ciñendo su campera.

"Mistique" era un bar que pasada la medianoche se convertía en una improvisada discoteca. Era pequeño, a diferencia de otros lugares bailables, pero quizás se debía a que estaba abarrotado de gente.

Rosalie por costumbre, se había vestido sumamente glamorosa. Llevaba unos pantalones ajustados de cuero, un top que brillaba según la luz y unos stileto que daban dolor de solo verlos. Alice, más fiel a su estilo, llevaba un vestido suelto de color azul.

¿Mi vestuario?...prácticamente había venido con el pijama. Una musculosa marrón, mis jeans desgastados y mis fieles Converse.

Al entrar el lugar envuelto en sombras parecía un pedazo de desierto. Toda la decoración estaba basada en el. En las paredes había cactus pintados, soles abrasadores que brillaban inquietantes y algunos animales de fantasía como coyotes, armadillos y los camaleones que decoraban la barra de tragos.

Nos acomodamos en una pequeña mesa que daba a una esquina poco iluminada.

Las tres observábamos en todas direcciones, a la espera de encontrar el mínimo rastro de Jasper.

— Iré por unos tragos —grité sobre la música. Caminé hasta la barra y pedí tres daiquiris de frutilla. El barman comenzó a batir las frutas y a picar el hielo cuando mi móvil vibró.

— ¡JACOB! —grité feliz. De pronto esa opresión que ocupaba mi pecho desapareció y aspire una gran masa de oxígeno.

No quería admitirlo, pero necesitaba demasiado de Jacob. Mas de lo que el estaba dispuesto a ofrecer.

— ¿Dónde estas?

— Eh…en un bar —contesté mirando sin ver al joven que estaba frente a mí del otro lado de la barra

— ¿Cuál? —el extraño llevaba gafas negras y una gorra de baseball. Entrecerré los ojos y miré con mayor atención. El solo sonrió de costado mientras lanzaba de su atractiva boca una bocanada de humo.

— No puede ser —murmuré

— ¿Qué dijiste? ¡CHERRY! ¿Donde estas? Dime el bar —gritó Jake desde mi móvil

— Ah, Oh…si el bar…Mistique…estoy en Mistique —repetí apretando el móvil contra mi oído, en un intento por oír mejor. Volví a mirar, pero allí no había nadie.

Quise convencerme de que la razón por la cual rebuscaba en los rostros de las personas era porque esperaba a Jake. Cuando en realidad, una parte de mi guardaba la esperanza de volver a ver a ese extraño.

Algo en él me inquietaba, algo me resultaba familiar.

Ya íbamos por la segunda ronda de tragos. Rosalie cantaba las estrofas de un tema de Kiss mientras me empujaba para que la siguiera.

— Oh por Dios —Alice saltó en su asiento y bajo la mirada de forma automática — allí —chistó.

Rose y yo buscamos entre la concurrencia, cuando Jasper levanto la mano a modo de saludo. Rosalie le contesto alzando el brazo eufórica y diciendo "Hey tu". Alice la pateó por debajo de la mesa.

— Viene hacia aquí —canturreó feliz la excelsa rubia.

Las mejillas de Alice se sonrojaron. La miré fijamente sintiéndome feliz por aquellos sentimientos que habían nacido por Jasper. Sentimientos que parecían ser mutuos, ya que una vez que nos saludo a todas cordialmente, su mirada despidió cierto brillo por mi amiga.

— Justo lo que necesitábamos ¿no Alice? —Sonrió Rosalie con ese rostro de "tengo un plan" —un caballero que te invite a bailar.

— Oh…no…

— Anda Alice, si hasta hace un momento estabas loca por bailar —sonreí a su mirada asesina.

— Me encantaría bailar contigo —Jasper la miró fijamente con sus ojos celestes centelleando —siempre que usted quiera, señorita —agregó imitando el acento sureño.

Rosalie y yo reprimimos una sonrisa que explotó ni bien nos quedamos solas bebiendo el trago de Alice.

— Supongo que tu novio vendrá por ti —dijo mi amiga poniendo una voz melodramática —creo que debo cambiar mi estado civil de inmediato. Si todo va bien entre la enana y el comandante Whitlocke, terminaré siendo la solterona del grupo.

— Hola chicas

— Hola Char —saludó Rosalie a su compañera de clases. Charlotte solía unirse a nuestras salidas, ya que era la compañera de banco de Rosalie, y hasta creo que en algún punto la admiraba. Vestía un top sin mangas, una micro minifalda y unas botas negras sobre las rodillas. El cabello rubio casi blanco lo llevaba batido y suelto.

— ¿Y Alice?

— Esta bailando…y Cherry dejó en casa a su cerebro… ¡oye! —gritó.

— ¿Qué? —pestañee mirándola confundida. —hola Char… ¿Cuándo has llegado? —la saludé ante la mirada divertida de la imponente rubia quien rió batiendo su cabello con ambas manos.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿A quien estas buscando? —aprovechó a decir a mi oído cuando Charlotte fue por una nueva ronda de tragos.

— No pasa nada

— Estas pálida, mirando en todas direcciones…como si hubieses visto un fantasma

— Casi —suspiré.

— Hola princesa —la voz grave de Jacob me tomó por sorpresa.

Abrace a Jake con fuerza al verlo allí. Me sentía extraña, como sin algo me incomodara y el no saber que era me molestaba aun más. El respondió con un beso en mi mejilla y sonrió a modo de saludo a Rose, que lo miraba con una cara parecida a la de las chaperonas del siglo pasado.

— ¿Cómo estas?

— Bien — suspiré apretándome contra su pecho. Escondiéndome de aquello que estaba a flor de piel.

— ¿Qué estas tomando? —preguntó con su encantadora sonrisa.

— mmm…daiquiris —contesté mientras me arreglaba el cabello cuando Charlotte llegó con una jarra en sus manos y agitaba sus caderas.

— ¡happy hour! —gritó sonriendo.

Pude ver, para mi completa desgracia, como Jacob abría sus ojos como platos al ver a mi escultural amiga. Un pinchazo directo en mi autoestima casi me dobla por la mitad pero intente controlar el impulso de tirar las mesas.

— Hola —saludo mi novio con una sensual sonrisa

— Hola —le respondió ella con una aun más sexy.

— Es el novio de Cherry —se apresuró a decir Rosalie ante la mirada que ambos se daban.

— ¿De verdad? —sonrió frustrada Charlotte sentándose de manera sensual en los sillones que rodeaban la mesa.

—Algo así —contestó Jacob.

— ¿Algo así? —murmuré mirándolo a los ojos pero el solo sonrió y me apretó a su pecho, para susurrarme al oído…_"No seas melodramática Cherry"_

— ¿Melodramática? ¿Qué carajo me estas diciendo? —dije dando un paso hacia atrás sumamente furiosa. Primero casi se le lanza a Charlotte encima y ahora era melodramática

— No hagas esto —dijo con voz firme clavándome fríamente sus ojos negros.

Lo mire por un instante con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, que no permitiría que escaparan.

Me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar entre la gente. Atravesé la pista de baile empujando a las parejas que bailaban al ritmo de un rock.

"¡Algo así!" Grité sin importarme si el ruido de la música cubriría o no mis gritos. Algo así, maldita sea, yo le daría cada gota de mi sangre y el solo me consideraba "algo".

Algunas personas me miraban de mala gana cuando chocaba sus espaldas para abrirme paso.

Quería salir de allí cuanto antes, quería alejarme de ese lugar.

Ya podía ver la puerta a unos metros cuando la misma se abrió de golpe dejando entrar una ráfaga de aire helado. Varias personas de negro entraron al bar al grito de _"QUIETOS…ESTO ES UNA REDADA"._

Los gritos comenzaron a sonar más fuerte que la música, y pronto me vi siendo llevada por una marejada de gente que corría en todas direcciones.

El aire comenzó a faltarme. Mierda, si la policía me llevaba tendría muchos, muchos problemas.

Intente volver hacia donde estaba mi grupo, pero la gente se agolpaba, me detenía y me empujaba a la vez, mientras los gritos de las mujeres eran un terrorífico anuncio de que todo terminaría mal.

¡Alice!...grité con el poco aliento que guardaba, pero solo fue un débil susurro que quedo atragantado en mi garganta.

¡CHERRY! Gritó la voz de Rosalie despertándome de mi pavor, alce la cabeza y trate de buscarla entre la gente pero el caos era demasiado grande.

Intente correr pero una chica resbalo frente a mi cayendo de bruces al piso, trate de ayudarla pero estaba demasiado ebria para poder ponerla en pie.

Un grupo de policías corría a unas niñas que intentaban escapar detrás de la barra de tragos.

Divisé uno que venía hacia mí, no pude ver sus ojos porque llevaba un casco que cubría su rostro. Comencé a retroceder sin dejar de mirarlo. Estaba cerca, unos cuantos pasos y seria arrestada, mi mundo se caía a pedazos y no sabia que hacer.

¿Dónde estaba Jacob? ¿Por qué no había venido por mí?

Contuve la respiración preparándome para la fatalidad cuando algo me chocó de costado con tanta fuerza que por un instante mis pies no tocaron el piso.

Alguien me había empujado hacia un lateral enredándome con sus brazos para no caer por la fuerza del empujón.

Tarde en reaccionar, incluso por unos cuantos metros fui arrastrada por esa extraña fuerza que me llevaba hacia algún lugar. Las personas, los gritos, las formas se habían vuelto una mancha sin forma que no lograba traspasar la barrera de mi mente en shock.

Corrimos a través de unas mesas, sintiendo los alaridos de la concurrencia escapar por puertas de emergencia.

Mi salvador me tomo del brazo abriendo paso con su imponente cuerpo para que yo pudiera pasar.

En un segundo llegamos hasta donde la gente se agolpaba. Golpeaban una puerta de metal rojo que se había trabado y no podían abrir.

—Mierda. Nos atraparan por aquí —dijo al pasar junto a mí y tironeo de mi brazo para correr en otra dirección. Aunque al oír esa voz, su voz, ya no pude reaccionar eficazmente. —Vamos Cherry —dijo cuando me ayudo a saltar unos bancos que estaban en el piso desparramados.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —balbucee

—Solo corre —me dijo con un leve intento de su sonrisa. Llegamos hasta un recoveco donde una puerta decía "_personal_" y estaba cubierta con grafittis. La misma estaba cerrada pero con un ágil movimiento Robert la abrió de una patada. Lo miré inquieta pero el solo suspiro indicándome que debía entrar a ese lugar. Me costaba pensar con claridad y solo tenia el rostro de mis amigas en mi mente danzando entre el caos de esa terrorífica noche. Las manos me temblaban y mi boca estaba seca como si hubiese caminado por el desierto.

— Debo ir por Alice…debo buscar a Rose —balbucee nerviosa.

— Déjame sacarte de aquí —contestó sin girar a verme mientras corríamos por un sinuoso pasillo oscuro.

Sentía a mi corazón latir mas lento que de costumbre. No importaba que su mano estuviera firmemente envuelta a la mía, esa sensación de ahogo me estaba enfermando.

Al final del corredor había una puerta cerrada con un inmenso candado de metal que estaba algo oxidado.

Robert se acerco a estudiarlo pero luego de unos segundos chasqueo la lengua molesto.

Por un instante me plantee volver hacia el bar y buscar a mis amigas. Los nervios estaban consumiéndome, necesitaba saber que estaban bien. Había oído a Rose pero no sabia nada de Alice. La congoja me hizo estremecer.

— Saldremos de aquí —me dijo con su tono seguro. No me había dado cuenta que me estaba mirando. Estudio la puerta por unos instantes.

— No podremos salir, la puerta esta con candado y la policía vendrá por nosotros. Mierda, Charlie me internara en algún internado de Rusia y me moriré congelada. —comencé a chillar histérica. Se quitó su campera negra sin dejar de mirarme, dejando su pecho cubierto por una simple remera negra con pequeñas rayas blancas, la enrollo en su brazo y con un golpe seco rompió los vidrios de la ventana que estaba junto a la puerta.

—Listo- esbozo una media sonrisa. salio primero para luego ayudandarme a cruzar el marco con algunos vidrios y luego a saltar. Se llevo el dedo mayor a la boca indicandome que hiciera silencio, ya que las luces de las patrullas estaban al doblar el edificio. Corrimos en direccion contraria, agazapados contra la pared. Pasando unos contenedores de basura estaba su auto estacionado.

—deberíamos ir por Alice y Rose- le dije nerviosa

—deja que te saque de aquí primero- repitio con su voz contenida. Senti el calor de su mirada, y esa sensación de pinchazos comenzo a correr por mi espalda.

Tenia el cabello mas despeinado que de costumbre y respiraba agitado.

—Debemos irnos de aquí

—Debo ir por mis amigas

—Van a atraparte- afirmo acercandose para que pudiera oirlo

—No puedo dejarlas- conteste levantando la voz

—No voy a dejar que vuelvas alli

—No te estoy pregun….-antes de que terminara la frase me alzo en sus brazos cargandome en su hombro como si fuera una bolsa

—Bájame- le dije sosteniendome de su espalda

No

—Ahora…hawk bajame- le grite

—No voy a hacerlo. – llegamos a su auto que estaba estacionado a unos metros

—Déjame- intente echar a correr pero me atrapo por la cintura apoyandome contra la puerta del auto

—No te saque de alli para que vuelvas y te metan presa. Ya veremos que hago por tus amigas, ahora sube al auto antes que la policia nos descubra- el tono de su voz, la mirada intimidante, la cercania de su cuerpo hicieron que mi cuerpo se empequeñeciera y sin decir mas subi a su auto.

Me quede sentada en silencio observado mis manos. No podia dejar de pensar en las chicas, en definitiva habia sido yo quien las habia convencido de ir a ese lugar…y ahora las habia dejado quien sabe en que condicion. Quizas la policia las golpeo, o las llevaron detenidas a la delegacion o…mi cerebro estaba a punto de estallar y el parecia…como si nada le importara.

—para…¡ahora!- grite tomandome de la cabeza. Detuvo el auto sin decir nada. solte mi amarre a tirones y baje del auto tropezando. Comence a caminar de un lado a otro despeinando aun mas mi cabellera.

—¿Qué estas haciendo?- pregunto a mi espalda

—¡no! ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo tu?- le expete plantandome frente a su rostro apacible aunque se podia percibir cierta tension en su postura.

—Acabo de salvarte de la policia, por si no lo notaste

¡nadie te lo pidio- grite. El vacio de la carretera bordeada por cientos de pinos silenciosos, volvia mi voz mas aguda.

—Cálmate cherry, no estas siendo racional- su voz intento ser suave pero sono a una orden sacandome de quicio por completo.

—¿no soy racional?¿ y te parece que tu si?...primero me envias a ese bar de mala muerte y ahora me raptas lejos de mis amigas

— ¿Raptarte?...lo único que he hecho fue sacarte de allí antes de que te llevaran detenida. Creo que merezco un "gracias".

— No voy a agradecerte nada, porque solo fui a esa inmundicia por tu culpa. **—**Me acerqué con una mano en la cintura y con la otra lo señalaba **—**Desde que te conocí lo único que has hecho es empeorar mi vida día tras día. **—**Sonrió de forma burlona y miro hacia el cielo, llevándose una mano a su cabello **—** ¿Es que no tienes otra cosa que hacer que arruinar mi vida?

— Lo único que hecho desde que te conocí fue salvarte día tras día. Si no fuera por mí te hubieran expulsado de la escuela. Creo que deberías tener en cuenta eso. **—**Contestó con una ironía que fue difícil no sentirse ofendida

— Yo no te lo pedí. No he pedido tu ayuda. Es que no entiendes que no te quiero en mi vida **—**ambos nos miramos fijamente con furia. Sus ojos verdes parecían brillar en la oscuridad como los ojos de una fiera que caza por las noches

No había notado lo cerca que habíamos quedado durante el cruce de palabras.

Su respiración barría cualquier malestar de mi piel y con su tibieza la cargaba de alguna especie de energía que hacia revivir a mi corazón.

Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en mi rostro y me perdí en ellos, intentando descifrar cualquier sentimiento que Robert Cullen pudiera llegar a sentir.

Entonces sin previo aviso sus labios estuvieron sobre los míos.  
Automáticamente lo aleje de mi empujándolo con las manos, aun así pude sentir el calor ascender por mi cuerpo, como si estuviera parada en medio de una hoguera.

Mi respiración era agitada y sentía la ira convulsionar mi ser. Robert me miro fijamente pero era la primera vez que en su rostro no vi la clásica soberbia que solía cubrirlo.

Desde aquel día de campo en la iglesia, cuando me mintió descaradamente, había fantaseado un par de veces con la idea de probar sus labios, Saber que tan bueno podía llegar a ser el niño santo.

Volví a mirarlo, y quizás por impulso, quizás por curiosidad, incluso por despecho o tal vez solo porque se veía sumamente sensual con su cabello despeinado, sus labios rojizos y su cuerpo a escasos cm del mío, me acerque y sin dudarlo apreté mis labios en los suyos.

Al comienzo solo fue eso. Mis labios sobre los suyos, como el tonto beso de unos colegiales. Pero sentí como la sonrisa los curvaba y me di cuenta de que había caído en su trampa.

Yo lo había besado.

Me aleje, y al constatar que su sonrisa estaba allí, mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo a la vez que me di la vuelta para alejarme de él.

¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida?

Su brazo enredo mi cintura, girándome rápidamente y esta vez fue su presa la que me atrajo contra su pecho, plantando un fuerte beso en mis labios. Golpeé su pecho con mis manos pero el me apretó aun mas, obligándome a sentir la firmeza de sus pectorales contra mi cuerpo. Poco a poco entreabrió los labios apresando uno de los míos entre los suyos, hasta que mi boca y la suya quedaron trabadas por completo en un beso que hacia cosquillas en todo mi cuerpo.

Sentirlo tan cerca, tan mío fue una sensación que me hacia desearlo aun más.

Una de sus manos continuo en mi espalda y la otra ascendió hasta mi rostro, acunándolo dulcemente. Por mi parte, tenia ambas ocupadas acariciando su sedosa cabellera y su firme espalda, sin dejar ningún lugar descuidado.

El movimiento de sus labios húmedos y tibios en los míos, su lengua danzando ágil, su aliento embriagando mi ser junto a sus caricias cálidas que dejaban mi piel enfebrecida, hacían que me diera vueltas la cabeza.

Me aleje para tomar aire fresco, sin contar con que sus labios continuarían acariciando mi cuello. Algo explotó en mi ser y busque desesperada que ese beso fuese en mi boca. Su sonrisa ya no me molesto porque automáticamente siguió besándome con tanta maestría que hacia tiritar mi ser.

Era tan mágico, tan apasionado que parecía como si lo hubiera deseado desde hacia tiempo.

Por mi parte, Siempre había soñado con besos así. Esos de película que se dan los personajes luego de atravesar grandes complicaciones. Un beso verdadero, un beso que claramente un niño bueno no daría en su vida, pero claro…era Hawk quien me besaba y por alguna razón era yo quien se lo permitía.

Alejó su rostro para meter la mano en su bolsillo. Aun así continuo abrazándome, apoye mi cara en su cuello aspirando la exquisita fragancia de su perfume.

— ¿Dónde estas? **—**dijo con la voz amortiguada. Espero a que alguien le contestara. **— **¿Todos están bien?** —**Volvió a hacer silencio mientras que con la otra mano quitaba un mechón de mi frente **—**está conmigo…esta bien**—**suspiró**—** de acuerdo, nos veremos allí **—** cerró su móvil y me miro fijamente. Estudiándome con la mirada **—**Tus amigos están bien

—Oh por dios…**—**dije feliz **—** ¿amigos? **—** le pregunté confundida

—Los cuatro **—**contestó fríamente aun cuando su mirada era inquisitiva.

— ¿los cuatro? **—**Repetí – Oh mierda **—**di un paso al costado y me alejé de él. Caminé alrededor del auto hecha un vendaval de emociones. ¿Qué había hecho?

HABIA ENGAÑADO A MI JACOB.

¿Cómo había sido capaz de caer tan bajo? ¿Como había permitido que él con sus artimañas me envolviera para lograr esto? ¿Por que había sido tan débil?** —** esto…esta mal…**—** susurré desde el otro lado

—No necesitas decirlo **—**respondió con la mirada obscura aunque no estaba segura de que ambos nos refiriéramos a lo mismo **—**Sube te llevare hasta donde esta…**—** no necesité que continuara la oración para saber a quien se refería

Durante el viaje, el silencio era insoportable. No podía siquiera ver en su dirección, y cuando notaba su mirada sobre mi, sentía que mi cuerpo se dispararía solo hasta el suyo.

Me sentía tan culpable de hacerle algo así al amor de mi existencia, y me sentía aun peor por haberlo disfrutado. Yo no había querido…en un primer momento. ¿Eso no contaba?

Estacionó detrás de un grupo de personas pero no bajo. Se masajeo la boca con las manos, esa boca exquisita que sabia maravillosamente, mire hacia otro lado cuando me indico donde estaban esperándome.

La tensión en ese minúsculo lugar era tan intensa que sentía como si no pudiese respirar con normalidad.

Antes de abrir la puerta gire levemente mi rostro para agradecerle por haberme sacado de ese lugar pero su mirada gélida fue peor que las palabras mas hirientes que alguien pudiese llegar a decir. No solo porque reconocía cierto desprecio que era mutuo, sino porque en esa mirada había aparecido algo completamente nuevo. Era como si estuviese confundido, como si algo hubiese cambiado…una contradicción en si misma.

Salí sin decirle adiós y corrí hasta el grupo de personas.

Abrace a Alice y a Rose con una alegría infinita. Ellas estaban bien y eso me reconfortaba.

Jacob me recibió con una ancha sonrisa y ante la horrible culpa lo abracé con fuerzas y lo bese en los labios para borrar cualquier otro rastro…El chirrido de un auto acelerando se escuchó de fondo.

.

.


	10. Capitulo 9

**Muchas gracias por tomar el tiempo de seguir esta historia y leerme.**

**Espero que les guste, sino, de igual manera quiero saber sus opiniones que yo no muerdo... Aún. ;)**

**Con cariño,**

**Creative of Shades. **

* * *

_"La vida es aquello que te va sucediendo mientras te empeñas en hacer otros planes." John Lennon _

CAPITULO 9

Jacob apago la moto debajo de un árbol de ramas retorcidas en el mirador de Forks. Una lomada cargada de vegetación desde donde se podían ver de un lado, las casas del pueblo y del otro el comienzo del bosque.

Sentía el estómago revuelto, la cabeza afiebrada y un sudor frío que me corría molesto por la espalda.

SI, me sentía culpable.

Y el hecho de que el beso aún estuviera ardiendo en mis labios no ayudaba en nada. Podía recordar con exactitud en que parte de mi piel su piel me rozó, donde sus labios habían acariciado mi cuello y como su pecho; junto a sus brazos me habían atrapado dejándome vulnerable a su excitante masculinidad.

Me masajeé la frente con las palmas y suspire pesarosa.

—Ya esta todo bien-— dijo Jake abrazándome por la cintura desde atrás. Automáticamente me aleje de él-— ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó frunciendo su frente

—Nada —mentí mirándome los pies. No quería verlo a los ojos, no quería que supiera lo arrastrada que había sido su novia.

—Relájate —se acercó y me abrazó acariciándome el cabello —Todo esta bien. De verdad que me asusté pero por suerte saliste de allí —mientras hablaba me daba pequeños besos en mi cabeza que sentía como espinas.

—Claro…como si te importara —desarmé su abrazo y camine unos pasos más lejos. La culpa era una pena insoportable y no podía estar tranquila. Ahora no podía echarle en cara su comportamiento en el bar porque yo me había comportado mucho peor. Había besado a ese estúpido arrogante y no sabía como afrontar la situación.

—Por supuesto que me importa -—volvió a acercarse para tomar mi cara entre sus calientes manos —Cherry eres mi novia…y te quiero…no tanto como mereces…pero te quiero —culminó diciendo con un suave y cálido beso en mis labios que me hizo sentir como la mas perra de las perras. Jacob se estaba declarando por primera vez y yo no podía dejar de sentirme como una rata.

Lo había traicionado de la peor forma. Cavilé por un segundo decirle lo que había sucedido, confesarle mi error que sin querer había besado a un idiota pero como el resto del mundo preferí callar. Por miedo a perderlo y no volver a tenerlo así, sintiéndolo mío por primera vez. Tomé aire y lo abrace con fuerzas apoyando mi cara en su pecho, escuchando la perfecta cadencia de su corazón marcando el paso del mío.

Callé por amor pero al hacerlo me convertí en una farsante y solo existía una sola persona culpable por ello.

Los días que siguieron traté por todos los medios de evitar a Robert y el parecía hacer lo mismo. No estaba segura de lo que sentiría al verlo y eso me daba miedo.

Estaba haciendo garabatos en mi carpeta cuando el móvil vibró en el bolsillo.

Un mensaje de Jake había llegado.

Mi estado de ánimo no había mejorado y me sentía terrible por no poder apreciar al máximo el cambio de mi novio. Por alguna razón Jake se mostraba más atento contestando mis llamadas, enviando mensajes y hasta me había prometido una nueva cita para resarcirse por la primera, que califiqué como horrenda.

"Daría todo por amarte libremente"

Me levanté de un salto de mi silla y Salí del salón de clases sin siquiera explicar al profesor hacia donde iba.

Tenía lo que quería y no podía disfrutarlo por completo solo por su culpa y no estaba dispuesta a seguir soportándolo sola.

Llegue al salón donde se reunía el centro de estudiantes y aporree la puerta. Una chica de rulos rojizos me atendió con una sonrisa.

—Hola...estoy buscando a Haw…digo a Robert —aclaré mi garganta

— ¿A quien buscas? ¿A nuestro presidente? —Preguntó un chico moreno que llegaba con una caja en los brazos —no esta aquí. Esta en la biblioteca...y lleva un perfume —suspiró de forma teatral —Oh dios ¿Por qué nos muestras la manzana y nos dices que no podemos morderla? —la joven rió ante el comentario y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Me sacudí la cabeza y caminé echa un vendaval hasta la biblioteca del instituto. Se encontraba en el último edificio. Era un salón inmenso que parecía de esas películas antiguas de terror. La luz mate de un día lluvioso ingresaba por los ventanales. El silencio era insoportable y parecía que los jóvenes que leían en un escritorio al otro extremo podían oír mi corazón que latía furioso. El escritorio de la bibliotecaria estaba vacío así que aproveche mi suerte ya que no tenía carnet.

Comencé a caminar entre las filas pobladas de libros. Los pasillos parecían formar un simple laberinto. Caminé por ellos rebuscándolo con la mirada, sintiendo la ira burbujear en mi estómago y ponerme los cabellos de punta. Necesitaba sacarlo de mi sistema y poder disfrutar del amor que Jake me otorgaba.

El último pasillo estaba vacío y me quedé parada observando el piso. Quizás se había marchado o el chico había bromeado conmigo confundiéndome con una enamorada de Robert.

Una parte de mi mente intentaba decirme que plantarle cara y pedirle explicaciones era lo mas fuera de lugar que haría en mi vida sobretodo porque si no fuera por Robert estaría detenida o expulsada. Pero antes de ser coherente prefería borrarlo de mi vida. Él no era confiable incluso mentía más que yo y eso era mucho.

Por una vez le haría caso a ese instinto que me hacia poner nerviosa cada vez que estaba cerca de el, alertándome.

Un suspiro pesado me volvió a la realidad. Miré hacia el ultimo pasillo y me di cuenta que no terminaba donde parecía sino que tenia forma de "L" y un pequeño recodo quedaba oculto. Allí estaba el…Hawk…sostenía un libro entre sus manos mientras miraba ausente por una de los ventanales. La luz mortecina volvía su piel pálida y su cabello del color del cobre se erigía rebelde. Frente a el había un pequeño escritorio donde estaban apoyados otros cinco libros en una pila.

Con la furia como mi consejera hablé decidida a no perder.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Bajo la vista de la ventana y la posó en el libro — ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —repetí en voz alta

— Por si no lo notas…esto es una biblioteca y aquí se hace silencio —se llevó un dedo a la boca y continúo como si yo no estuviera allí.

Me acerqué y le arrebaté el libro de las manos. Levantó la vista dejándome por un segundo desconectada del mundo. Tenía la mirada fría y su mandíbula estaba tensa.

—No se a que te refieres —se dio vuelta y rebusco en el estante.

—Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero-— le dije interponiéndome entre él y el estante. Se alejó un paso más hacia el recodo.

—No pensamos igual…deberías darme una pista-— sonrío de forma irónica mientras levantaba la vista hacia los libros más altos.

—Sabes perfectamente que ambos pensamos lo mismo —dije arrastrando las palabras, odiándolo cada vez mas.

—El bello sexo esta eximido de estas complejidades de razonar —suspiró mientras tomaba un libro de tapa negra

—No quiero oír de Kant —repuse furiosa. Robert arqueo una ceja y me miro fijamente -— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— ¿Si te lo digo me dejaras tranquilo? —dijo como si estuviera cansado. Afirme con la cabeza mientras seguía sus facciones calmas con mi mirada. El golpe estaba desapareciendo y solo era una leve sombra. Sus ojos brillaban maravillosos y sus labios parecían agua clara y pura en medio del desierto. Miré hacia el libro que tenía entre sus manos mordiéndome el labio. —Bien -— tomó aire mientras se recargaba contra el escritorio —estabas histérica…lo hice para que te calmaras.

— ¿Qué? —solté de golpe

—Ya sabes la razón así que puedes dormir tranquila —abrió su libro y se lo arrebaté.

—No…esa no fue la razón — ¿era mi impresión o mi voz sonaba decepcionada? —tú lo hiciste por algo más…

—Y según tu… ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?-—intentaba contener una sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban

—No lo sé. Por eso estoy aquí. Quiero que me digas porque lo has hecho —repetí nerviosa

—Ya te lo he dicho. Te besé para evitar que te de un colapso nervioso. Solo por eso. En cambio tu…-—dejó la frase en el aire y sonrió de una manera que me hizo temblar

— ¿En cambio yo qué? —mis mejillas ardían y mi voz sonaba como una exhalación

—Yo solo no fui quien te beso. Si mi memoria no me falla…tu también lo hiciste —clavó sus ojos en mi esperando una respuesta

—Eso no…-—arqueo una ceja-— del todo cierto —culminé con una mueca — ¿Por qué habría de besarte? Yo no…tu a mi…no eres nada para mi-— sonreí caprichosamente

—No es suficiente…quiero saber porque lo hiciste…merezco una explicación —se acercó un paso. Retrocedí ante su avance quedando contra la pared de libros a mi espalda. Si quería escapar, debería escalar el librero.

—Para seguirte el juego…—repuse con una sonrisa falsa.

—Ambos sabemos que no es cierto-— murmuró encerrándome con sus brazos. Apoyando una mano a cada lado de mi cabeza —Lo has hecho porque no podías resistirte-— reí de forma audible burlándome de el

—Eso es lo más ridículo que dirás en toda tu vida —lo desafíe mirándolo a los ojos

— ¿Tu crees? — dijo sin dejar de mirar mis labios con una fijación que hacia que mi cuerpo hirviera.

—Lo sé…yo tengo a mi…

—Demuéstrame que puedes resistir…y no volverás a verme en tu vida —interrumpió mi frase con una sonrisa malévola en sus labios

—No tengo nada que demostrar. Yo amo a mi novio

—No te creo—dijo con soberbia –tienes miedo a que tenga razón —se burló sonriendo de una manera seductora, mostrando sus alineados y blancos dientes

—Vale...has tu experimento…y veras que seré yo la que se reirá— afirmé desafiante.

—Cierra los ojos —me dijo de manera dominante y así lo hice aunque antes lo mire con una media sonrisa en el rostro. No sabía que iba a hacer pero estaba bastante segura que la opresión en el estomago me ayudaría a resistir. Esa sensación molesta iba en aumento cada vez que Robert estaba cerca. Definitivamente el me enfermaba.

Esperé con los ojos cerrados cuando sentí una mano tibia y suave acariciar mi mejilla trazando un lento camino desde mi cuello hasta mis labios. Con el pulgar rozo suavemente mi labio inferior y el calor de su piel prendía fuego la mía. La otra mano recorrió lenta y calamitosa mi cintura, haciendo que mi cuerpo temblara. Al llegar a mi espalda subió siguiendo mi columna y desde allí unas chispas de electricidad se transmitían hacia todo mi interior. Llegó a mi cabello y lo acaricio con delicadeza arreglándome unos mechones detrás de las orejas. Cuando sus dedos rozaron mi cuello un involuntario suspiro salio de mis labios y el aspiró con fuerza. Ahora podía sentir su cuerpo más cerca, intimidándome aun con los ojos cerrados. Apreté mis labios cuando junto su mejilla a la mía y la incipiente barba hizo cosquillas que remitieron en mi pecho. Estaba demasiado cerca, sus labios dulces y tibios estaban a escasos cm. Con un solo movimiento podría degustarlos. Pero no, esta era la prueba. Si lo quería fuera de mi vida debía soportar.

Soportar a su perfume que parecía una fragancia hecha para atraer a las mujeres, a su voz grave y baja como el ronroneo del león, su piel tibia y suave capaz de provocar estragos en la mía. Debía soportar a su mirada perversamente seductora y a su mente inteligente y conspiradora.

Él no era bueno…él no era bueno…él no era un ángel. Yo tampoco… pero él era peor.

Sostuvo su rostro a milímetros del mío. Sentía el calor de sus labios cerca de los míos.

¡Debía resistir! ¡Debía ser fuerte!

Debía…debía darme de patadas porque antes de pensarlo ya estaba con mis labios sobre los suyos. Ahora sus brazos se ciñeron sobre mi cuerpo atrayéndome hacia él, casi levantándome del piso dado que yo era mucho más baja. Ambas manos estaban en mi espalda y las mías se turnaban entre su cabello sedoso y su firme espalda. Nuestras respiraciones comenzaron a agitarse mientras los labios seguían rozándose apasionados. El beso era mágico, misterioso y destructor. Un beso que no tenía futuro pero que sabía a gloria. Un beso que me estaba electrificando la piel. Apreté mis manos en su espalda y el sonrío.

Con un simple movimiento me subió al escritorio apretándome contra la ventana mientras mis manos corrían avariciosas por su cuello. No sé de donde una oleada de locura me tomó y sin pensarlo introduje mis manos por debajo de su remera, recorriendo la piel lisa de su espalda. El se tenso ante mi contacto y se separo de mi pero sin dejar de apretarme contra la pared sobre el escritorio.

—Estas jugando con fuego —ronroneo en mi oído para besar mi cuello haciendo que me contorsionara ante el contacto y una sonrisa histérica resonara en el salón de la biblioteca.

—No te temo Hawk —suspiré antes de que volviera a mis labios.

—Deberías —dijo contra ellos para volver a besarme con una pasión que me descolocaba y me volvía loca por saborearlo aun más. Deje sus labios para coordinar mi respiración ya que mi mente se estaba incendiando. Necesitaba respirar aunque prefería morir en sus labios. Ahora que estaba cerca, admire su fina piel y busque en ella alguna cicatriz de su actividad secreta pero solo se veía un sexy lunar en su nuca. El había estado haciendo lo mismo, pero antes de que pudiera evitarlo comenzó a besar mi cuello sorbiendo lentamente mi piel como si fuera agua. Cada pequeño sorbo era un choque de electricidad y una sonrisa que reprimía contra su piel. Despeine su cabello que olía maravillosamente y me di cuenta que…lo estaba disfrutando.

Me gustaba besarlo y que él me besara, me gustaba tenerlo tan cerca mío y que me acariciara con sus manos, me gustaba tocar la piel de su espalda y Oh mierda me fascinaba que el me besara.

—Vale…ya te burlaste de mi…ahora aléjate —le dije empujándolo con las manos.

— ¿A que te refieres? —su voz sonó sorprendida, pero sus ojos me estudiaban fríos

—No te quiero cerca de mí. Es mi culpa lo acepto. Yo vine aquí, yo te bese y todo lo que quieras…pero es un error y nada mas. —el me miraba en silencio —yo…tengo mi novio y...lo amo

—Pues eso puede discutirse —sus ojos ahora eran oscuros y la mueca de sus labios era austera

—No. Yo amo a Jake más que a nada en el mundo. El es el hombre de mi vida —creo que lo dije mas para mi que para el —y yo…creí que seria interesante...esto…porque —llevé una mano a mi cabello echándolo hacia atrás —esto es un juego, un simple y tonto juego —miré hacia la ventana con tristeza —lo siento.

Su mirada cayó sobre mis ojos con lentitud, como un predador que estudia su presa. Quizás sopesando mis palabras pero eso era totalmente incoherente ya que jamás le interesaría lo que yo tuviera que decirle o por mucho mi opinión sobre el.

— No lo sientas —se pasó una mano por el cabello. —Sí no era yo sería otro —dijo al pasar por mi lado y dejarme parada en aquel lugar tan extraño y frío donde hacia instantes había sentido la pasión tomar mi cuerpo.

Cuando era pequeña sentía una profunda predilección por el chocolate. Siempre hacia lo que estuviera a mi alcance para comer un poco de mi dulce perdición. Como llorarle a mi abuela o hacer tonterías en la casa para que Charlie me diera algunos dólares porque su pequeña lo recibía con alguna canción o con algún mal hecho truco de magia.

Al crecer, decidí que yo no seria una esclava del chocolate. Dejaría de rogar y ser el hazmerreír que actuaba para conseguir lo que quería.

Yo dominaría la situación…

Empecinada en mi plan, pase un mes sin probar la menor porción de chocolate, siguiendo un control estricto, casi militar.

Al día siguiente, comí más chocolate del que hubiese comido en un mes… ¿Y si con Hawk pasaba lo mismo?

Algo me golpeo la frente y desperté de mi ensoñación. Seth estaba parado junto a mí con su guitarra de videojuego y yo tenía en mis manos los palillos de la batería.

— ¡Cherry! —Se quejó mi hermano —si continuas así no dejaremos de ser una banda de garaje nunca

— Lo siento, lo siento —me arreglé el cabello –prometo prestar atención- levante una mano en señal de juramento. Seth me lanzó una mirada envenenadita cuando golpearon a la puerta.

Alice y Rosalie llegaron trayendo unas pizzas con ellas.

¡Rayos! Había olvidado cocinar.

—Tenemos grandes noticias —canturreo Alice aplaudiendo.

—Rose…por favor —la miré extendiéndole los palillos. Ella sonrió ampliamente porque adoraba pasar el tiempo con mi hermano. Por alguna razón la Barbie rockera era maravillosa con los niños.

— Bien…escúpelo —le dije a Alice arreglándome la ropa.

-— Bien…—sus ojos brillaban de la emoción —_bob hablo con una gente queria a vernos al bar en una semana_—dijo las palabras tan rápido y sin pausas, que me quedé mirándola sin entender. Hasta que mi cerebro las proceso y ambas comenzamos a saltar a los gritos.

— ¿Cuándo? ¿Donde? ¿Que tocaremos?—las preguntas se abarrotaban en mi boca y la excitación me hacia ver el futuro brillante. Mostrar nuestra música, grabar discos, hacer vídeos, recitales masivos, entrevistas, premiaciones…esas alfombras rojas donde iría de la mano de mí…

Y mi maldita mente hizo algo que me dejo abruptamente en silencio. Allí donde una hermosa mano morena debía aferrarme, había una masculina mano blanca de dedos largos entrelazados a los míos.

Sacudí la cabeza por instinto y me quede mirando a Alice.

— ¿Estas bien? —me preguntó con los labios torcidos hacia abajo.

—Si...si...estoy bien —abrí las cajas de las pizzas y las acomodé en un plato.

—¿Es por jake?-se animo a preguntar mi amiga luego de un corto silencio

No…nada de eso...olvídense de Jake —sugerí con una sonrisa mientras mordía mis labios. Justo allí me di cuenta de mi error porque tres pares de ojos me miraron sorprendidos.

¿Desde cuando yo pedía que se olvidaran de Jacob?

Acomodé nerviosa las mangas de mi camiseta buscando con que cambiar el tema cuando la puerta se abrió. René dejo su bolso en la entrada y saludo a Seth con un gran beso. Luego las saludo a las chicas y se dirigió hacia mi con un esbozo de sonrisa. Me aleje automáticamente y tome mi abrigo.

—Debemos irnos…—anuncie porque ya ni siquiera le pedía permiso para mis salidas. Atravesé la puerta y deje que el frío de la noche aplacara mis sentimientos.

Aunque no estaba del todo segura que era lo que sentía y la nebulosa iba desde la furia y decepción hacia mi madre, la adoración hacia Jacob y…algo que no tenia muy en claro hacia…sacudí mis pies como si los quisiera limpiar de barro pero estaban absolutamente limpios.

El ensayo en el bar fue uno de los mejores. Harta de mi traicionera mente me concentré solo en las notas y cada una fue perfecta. Bob nos dio mas detalles de la increíble propuesta y cuando seria…UNA SEMANA…y mi vida cambiaría por completo. Nuestro sueño en común estaba al alcance de nuestras manos y se sentía genial. Alice no dejaba de planear el vestuario que llevaríamos, Rosalie hacia arreglos en las nuevas canciones y yo me sentaba a fumar pensando en que podría darle la espalda a este inmundo pueblo y ser realmente feliz en otra parte. Quizás en algún lugar donde el sol saliera todos los días y el calor fuera una constante y no obra de un milagro.

— gran noticia ¿no Cherry? —Bob me extendió una botella de refresco. Lo mire arqueando una ceja —oye...no quiero que mis artistas beban —dijo poniendo las manos sobre su pecho.

—Una increíble noticia…—murmuré dándole un gran trago.

— ¿Me perdí de algo? —esta vez les hablo a mis amigas que discutían sobre el tono de una camisa.

—Todo esta genial…. ¿por qué quieren ver fantasmas cuando no existen? —me puse de pie y Salí del bar sin rumbo.

Apreté mis manos en los bolsillos y camine mirando nada más que mis pies. Era increíble como aun me dolía ver a mi madre a la cara. La separación no nos había hecho bien a ninguno, y la más reacia a aceptarla era yo. Pero es que acaso Charlie no podría haber luchado por su amor un poco más…o René haber aceptado que mi padre era mas un témpano que una cálida brisa…era mucho pedir un solo intento más por parte de los dos. Se habían amado alguna vez… ¿no?

El móvil vibró en mi pantalón y lo atendí desganada.

— Preciosa…—su voz fue más que suficiente para que riera

— Hey tu…

— ¿Donde estás? Quiero verte

—No lo sé… —levanté la vista y me quedé petrificada por un momento. Las piedrecillas de la entrada del centro chillaron cuando me di la vuelta y comencé a alejarme de allí a toda marcha.

¿Qué hacia allí? ¿Por qué había terminado en ese estúpido lugar?

El último sitio de la tierra al que quisiera ir, era donde había terminado de forma inconsciente.

— Cherry… amor… ¿te encuentras bien?

— Si, es solo que…se me cayó algo —si, la cordura la llevaba enredada en mis pies —ven por mí…te esperare en la gasolinera de siempre

— De acuerdo… en diez minutos estaré allí.

— De acuerdo

— ¿Cherry?

— ¿si?

— Te quiero

— Ah ja…—suspiré.

Mientras lo esperaba y masticaba ausente unos caramelos de cereza, tomé la decisión de que dejaría de lado todas aquellas cuestiones que no eran más que falsedades y me enfocaría en lo que realmente importaba.

Seth, el no se merecía el pésimo cuidado que le daba.

La banda, la visita de ese cazatalentos era la oportunidad de nuestras vidas y debía dejar el alma en el escenario, si eso era necesario.

Jacob, mi Jacob… ese era el punto primordial. El se estaba abriendo conmigo y yo lo desaprovechaba por dejar que otras cuestiones nublaran mis sentimientos.

"Otras cuestiones", murmuré recordando vagamente la molestia que ocupaba mi pecho cada vez que ciertos ojos verdes se chocaban con los míos.

La motocicleta dio vuelta a la esquina y como si fuera el mismo sol, la aparición de Jake aplacó la bruma que se arremolinaba a mí alrededor.

—Hey…— me saludó envolviéndome con sus brazos y besarme con ternura —hace frío —sonrió sacándose su chaqueta negra de cuero para extendérmela. Lo miré a los ojos por unos segundos. Suspiré y volví a abrazarlo.

Lo amaba con todas mis fuerzas…no había duda de eso.

—Te extrañe —susurré contra su pecho.

— Yo también…—sonrió para volver a entibiar mis labios fríos con los suyos.

Luego de pasear por la costa y reírnos de tonterías, terminamos en el parque de diversiones de Port Ángeles.

El viento soplaba frío del oscuro mar mezclando el olor a sal y azúcar de las palomitas de maíz. Las luces de los juegos eran senderos retorcidos que volvían al lugar una especie de paisaje de película. Los niños gritando y riendo eran parte caprichosa de la escena, pero nada sobresalía mas que mi mano entrelazada con la del hombre por el cual moriría una y mil veces.

Me gustaba caminar abrazada a su cintura y apoyar mi cabeza en su hombro. Recorrer los puestos haciéndonos bromas y besarlo cada vez que tenía deseo de hacerlo.

Por fin…era su novia.

— ¿Podrán en una semana preparar un repertorio?

— Creo que si…—terminé de tragar mi bebida —de todos modos ya tenemos algo preparado, solo debemos ensayar un poco mas.

—Pero tu estas en ese centro.-tragué despacio

—Ya no…-— aspire profundamente-—es decir...debo ir de vez en cuando pero no ocupo las mismas horas.

—Ah…-—se limitó a mirar hacia los puestos. Luego de un breve silencio donde jugué agitando los hielos de mi bebida hablo —creí que ibas tres veces por semana. Si hubiese sabido esto…—y dejó de hablar esbozando una tímida sonrisa —nada…olvídalo.

— ¿Qué?

—Nada…Cherry déjalo.

—Oh vamos…puedes decírmelo.

—Es que…—tomó aire incómodo-—creí que no se...tal vez sería hora de presentarme a tu madre.

Lo mire sin entender a que se refería y como una idiota me atreví a preguntar

— ¿a mama? ¿Por qué?

—Bueno…-rió maravillosamente mostrando lo perfecto que podía llegar a ser —es la tradición…el novio debe conocer a la familia.

— ¿Te estas burlando de mi?

—No…Cherry…—tomó mis manos mirándome a los ojos —quiero hacer las cosas bien. Quiero que estés conmigo y yo quiero estar contigo como se debe. Así que…—solo pude saltar enredando mis brazos a su cuello. Por alguna extraña razón, mi vida comenzaba a encaminarse.


	11. Capitulo 10

**Hola de nuevo, pequeñas sombras. Aquí vengo con otro pedacito de historia... ¿Que es lo que se propone Robert? ¿Que demonios se trae en manos?  
Si quieren saber... Sigan leyendo. ;)**

**Gracias por tomar su tiempo y echar una ojeada por acá, espero que les guste.**

**Con cariño, Creative of Shades.**

* * *

_"La vida no consiste en tomar muchas decisiones correctas, sino en procurar evitar verte obligado a tomar las equivocadas." Anónimo. _

CAPITULO 10

La propuesta de Jacob me había tomado desprevenida. Así que bizqueé como una tonta escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello.

¿De verdad esto estaba sucediendo? ¿Era real o solo una invención de mi mente?

Tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás enfocando mis ojos en los suyos. De un profundo color negro, tan misteriosos y encantadores. Mordí mi labio esperando a que dijera: "_no seas tonta, solo estaba jugando contigo_" pero en vez de eso solo estampo sus labios contra los míos, besándolos con una intensidad dulce pero a la vez posesiva. Fue entonces cuando recordé la forma en que mamá y yo nos tratábamos últimamente, y como nuestra relación no atravesaba un buen momento. En realidad como ni siquiera era una relación, ya que desde la separación… había optado por ignorarla completamente. Ella solo era una extraña con la que me tocaba compartir la casa de vez en cuando.

Mire las luces brillantes de la rueda de la fortuna, girando lentamente mientras los gritos de las personas montadas en ella o sus manos balanceándose para saludar a los que estaban abajo se vislumbraban desde los carros más bajos. Desconectada del beso, busque alguna forma de explicarle a mi novio ese dolor que aquejaba mi pecho y me asfixiaba cuando me ponía a pensar en mi familia. Pero no me atreví.

Las palabras no tomaban forma en mi mente, y la molestia comenzaba a ganar lugar en vez de la felicidad.

Por primera vez sus brazos parecían apresarme en vez de brindarme protección.

—Creo que…necesito comer algo. —susurré con la voz ahogada pero fingiendo un suave ataque de alergias, cubriendo mi nariz con una mano. Eso explicaría a la perfección mis ojos llorosos.

—Vamos a un puesto de comida. —sugirió el entrelazando nuestras manos pero me deshice de ella.

—Iré al servicio… ¿nos encontramos en el puesto de hot dogs? —sugerí alejándome rápidamente. Con suerte el pensaría que necesitaba urgentemente descargar el refresco.

Caminé un par de falsas cuadras formada por los puestos de las ferias. Enredé mis brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo sin mirar a la gente que caminaba a mí alrededor. La risa de los niños comiendo sus algodones de azúcar rosados o los gritos de los jóvenes en la montaña rusa. Todos esos sonidos eran como música de fondo.

Me pregunte la razón de mi alejamiento, ¿Por qué había huido de los brazos de mi novio? ¿Acaso me avergonzaba contarle lo que sucedía en mi casa? Toda la escuela estaba al tanto del divorcio, incluso Lauren se había encargado de hacerlo un tema nacional, con sus típicas y aburridas burlas sobre los divorcios y como las hijas descarriadas lo ocasionan. Pero yo no era tan estúpida como para caer en esos juegos... ¿o si? Después de tanto tiempo... ¿realmente estaba cayendo en el dolor por su separación? ¿Dolía más de lo que quería admitir? Si así era... ¿por qué no podía siquiera imaginarme contarle a Jacob estas cosas, mi intimidad, mis problemas, aquello que me hacia sufrir?

Después de todo, eso hacen los novios. Brindarse apoyo en los momentos más duros, ayudándose a sobrellevar cualquier dolor.

Alcé la vista hacia un puesto que estaba a menos de veinte metros, un hombre con tatuajes en los brazos le indicaba al joven que estaba de espalda señalándole un león enorme de felpa. Era un puesto de tiro, al parecer si el joven lograba la puntuación perfecta el premio seria ese hermoso león de pelaje amarillento y suave con una salvaje melena de color cobrizo. El animal tenía una postura relajada, como si estuviera descansando en la sabana africana. Algo curiosa me acerque esperando que el joven perdiera y pudiera atraer a Jacob hasta el puesto para pedirle que ganara ese precioso león para mí.

El joven llevaba un buzo negro con capucha y unos pantalones negros, me paré a su lado esperando que se preparara para tirar, apoyando una de mis manos sobre la tabla que servia de mesa en el puesto. El joven enderezo su postura tirando una bocanada de humo, el león seguía mirándome a los ojos diciéndome que yo era su dueña y no ese tonto que quería probar suerte.

Tantee mis bolsillos buscando cinco dólares que era lo que costaban los 5 tiros hacia un blanco casi imposible. Volví mi vista hacia los elementos que debía derribar, no eran tan difíciles salvo el cuadrado que estaba detrás de un pequeño circulo de metal, ese...el ultimo tiro era un desafío.

— ¿Probaras suerte preciosa? —ofreció el dueño del puesto sonriéndome sin quitar su habano de la boca. Volví mi vista hacia el sopesando la idea. Quien sabe, con un poco de suerte podría derribar todos los blancos.

—Creo que si…—sonreí de vuelta dejando los cinco dólares sobre la tabla, pensando que ese león seria mío, con mucha suerte, pero no me iría de allí sin intentarlo.

—Las damas primero. —el joven extendió el pesado rifle hacia mi sin dejar de mirar al frente. Su voz me resulto familiar pero no podía verlo, el estaba mirando hacia el lado opuesto de la feria. Tomé el arma en mis manos, era algo pesada intente ubicarla entre mis manos pero era demasiado torpe, el rifle era casi la mitad de mi cuerpo y no podía dominarlo con facilidad. El dueño del puesto sonrió ante mi poca eficacia manejando el arma, sosteniéndola con una mano, luego con la otra. Entonces el joven sin previo aviso se ubicó a mi espalda, pude sentir su pecho pegado a ella mientras en silencio posicionaba mis manos sobre el rifle. Uno de mis brazos formaba un ángulo sosteniendo la pesada culata del arma mientras la otra debía cargar la parte delantera. El joven llevo su mano hasta la mía indicando como mis dedos debían abrazar el caño de forma firme. Cuando sus dedos rozaron los míos sonreí involuntariamente ante el cosquilleo que nacía en mi estomago. El solo actuaba en silencio pero podía aspirar el fascinante olor a menta y tabaco que emanaba al dejar escapar el humo de su boca. Aspiré profundamente cuando presionó su dedo con fuerza sobre el mío que descansaba sobre el gatillo y…una lata cayo de su pila.

No estaba prestando atención a que ya habíamos comenzado a tirar, más bien estaba sintiendo como su respiración acompasada hacia que su pecho se elevara chocando contra mi espalda. Un segundo estruendo hizo que algo mas cayera, otro más y me sentía como un títere que el extraño manejaba con maestría, otro sonido de que algo se hacia añicos cuando nuestros cuerpos giraron con rapidez en busca del último objetivo. Esta vez solo soltó una de sus manos para apoyarla sobre mi cintura haciendo que mi torso girara, las yemas de sus dedos se clavaron levemente sobre mi piel produciendo una sensación exquisita cuando un interruptor hizo sonar un fuerte chasquido en mi cabeza. Me deshice de su agarre dando un salto hacia atrás, el arma se disparó y perdí mi último tiro que golpeo contra una pila de botellas.

Su mirada era afilada y podía ver esa sonrisa tramposa dibujarse en sus labios.

—Acabas de perder tu último tiro. —señaló con un dedo hacia el puesto, pero yo no era capaz de hilar un simple pensamiento. Todo este tiempo que había pasado absteniéndome de volver a el, al recuerdo de nuestro ultimo encuentro, tan caliente y adictivo. Y ahí estaba…fingiendo ser un extraño, rozando mi piel con sus manos y aun así, logrando que mi corazón despegara a un ritmo furioso del asco que sentía cuando lo tenía cerca.

— ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?

—Disfrutando de un poco de aire fresco. —sonrió de lado quitándome el rifle de las manos, posicionando su cuerpo para disparar.

—No me refiero a que estas haciendo aquí...me refiero a que estabas haciendo...—odiaba tener que darle explicaciones así que en vez de eso observé como tomaba el arma entre sus manos con una familiaridad extraordinaria, como si para el fuese algo común. Por un momento me pregunté si ya que era un peleador callejero, no manejaría armas también pero sacudí mi cabeza. Al igual que Alice, debía dejar de ver Dr. House.

Su cuerpo escultural se erigía perfecto con esa arma en sus manos y el modo en que clavaba la vista en los objetivos, lo hacia ver letal y atractivo. — No podrás hacerlo. —me burlé de él antes de poder seguir con mis pensamientos.

— ¿Tu crees? — me miró por una fracción de segundos arqueando una ceja, con una sombra de esa sonrisa tramposa que estaba segura haría perder a todas las mujeres del pueblo en sus propios pensamientos. Antes que pudiera contestar había efectuado dos rápidos tiros con una facilidad envidiable derribando los blancos.

Entrecerré los ojos sintiendo la frustración teñir mis expresiones ¿Por qué demonios el debía ser perfecto en todo lo que hacia? Incluso manejar armas letales.

—Seguramente debes tener algún trabajo que te obliga manejar armas…—susurré parándome detrás de el y como una chiquilla me colgué a su espalda cubriendo sus ojos con mis manos.

— ¿Intentas ponérmelo difícil? —percibí como su voz sonaba mas grave debido a la risa contenida.

—Exactamente. —acepté de puntillas observando por sobre su hombro el tercer blanco. Su pecho se elevo levemente, sintiendo el calor de su piel a través de su ropa y el perfume de su cabello embotar la poca cordura que me quedaba cuando sin ningún problema…derribó el tercer blanco. — ¡Eso es trampa! ya lo habías visto, sabías donde estaba.

—Yo no hago trampa… quizás quieras expiar tus culpas conmigo... —sugirió mirándome fijamente a los ojos y por un momento me sentí indefensa, como si el supiera que había escapado de Jacob a base de mentiras y por alguna desviada razón del destino estaba pasando el rato en este puesto con él.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—susurré con un hilo de voz

—A la gente que dice estar en un lugar, obligando a un cordero del señor a firmar una planilla cuando en realidad se pasa la vida evadiendo sus compromisos. Esperando que los demás la salven de formas inimaginables ese precioso… —no lo deje terminar, sabia a donde estaba yendo y yo también tenía mi ataque.

—Oh...quizás te refieras a la misma persona que miente y tiene una segunda vida, siendo un héroe de las peleas callejeras... Hawk —clavé mi mano en mi cintura. Un mal gesto que había heredado de mi abuela cuando nos propinaba un sermón a todos en la familia, pero en vez de preocuparse o acallar mí denuncia sonrió dando el cuarto tiro.

— ¿y si fuese una recomendación de mi terapeuta? —Se acomodó en la madera inclinando levemente su cuerpo para poner a la misma altura nuestras miradas, dedicándome todo el poder arrollador de sus ojos verdes —Que al tener problemas de ira reprimida, por no se, el joven responsable y atareado que soy…—la comisura de sus labios se elevó imperceptiblemente —deba descargarme en esos lugares.

—Estas burlándote de mi —fruncí la nariz aspirando agitadamente, no tenia nada que ver que sus labios estuviesen a cm de los míos. Era la odiosa sensación que sentía de furia y cólera cada vez que lo tenía cerca. Se sentía tan impugne. El era perfecto y lo sabía y con eso se burlaba de todos...incluyéndome cruelmente.

—No te sientas así…suelo burlarme de todos —sentencio dando el último tiro haciendo añicos el último blanco. El dueño del puesto le extendió el precioso felino de ojos dorados y el lo tomo sin dejar de mirarme —sin embargo Cherry, tu y yo no podemos mentirnos…somos dignos enemigos —sonrió de una forma misteriosa extendiendo el león en mi dirección apoyándolo contra mi pecho. Lo enredé con mis brazos sin dejar de creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

Todo era muy contradictorio, acababa de declararme como su enemiga sin embargo era la primera vez que ambos nos hablábamos con la verdad. El admitía que era un fraude y yo aceptaba, de alguna forma, que me agradaba reconocer a mi enemigo. Después de todo, le debía mi trasero en cientos de ocasiones y jamás olvidaría el habérmelo salvado tantas veces.

Aspiré una gran cantidad de aire mordiendo mis labios, el sonrió ante mi gesto infantil de una forma nueva, su sonrisa sonó dulce y mientras lo hacia negaba con la cabeza como si le resultara simpática mi forma de actuar. Cerré un ojo, vaya que si me costaba, y era mejor hacerlo en forma de burla para no sentirme del todo indefensa pero no por eso dejaba de ser conciente de que le debía mucho.

Él era un digno enemigo.

— Sabes…gracias por todo. —sonreí al decirlo como si hubiese escupido ácido. Me costaba bajar la guardia de esta forma y sobretodo con el, quien parecía solo responder a su diversión. Giré sobre mis talones, abrazada a mi león cuando su mano apresó mi muñeca haciéndome girar. Ambos nos miramos fijamente a los ojos por un instante. El abrió sus labios rosáceos y tentadores para pronunciar algo pero los cerró a la vez que arqueaba una ceja. —No es necesario que digas nada. —aclaré sonriendo algo nerviosa por esa estúpida sensación de que mis piernas me fallarían y terminaría rendida a sus pies.

— Quiero decirte algo. — respondió en un susurro intenso.

De pronto la feria dejo de existir convirtiéndose en un escenario borroso blanco y negro donde solo él tenía forma y colores brillantes. Alzó su mano quitándose la capucha para pasar sus dedos por su cabello despeinándolo levemente. Recordé su textura, la suavidad de su piel y lo urgente que podían llegar a ser sus labios. Volvió a abrir la boca para decir algo cuando una voz chillona me bajo a la realidad de un solo golpe certero.

—Allí estas —dijo una pelirroja que prácticamente estaba desnuda. Antes que pudiera parpadear, colgó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello estrellándose en sus labios. Pude ver como las níveas manos de Robert dejaron de estar abiertas para formar puños perfectos debido a la pasión casi obscena del momento. Mordí mis labios con fuerza y Salí de allí con la frente en alto rebuscando a Jacob.

Un puesto, dos puestos, tres puestos y exploté.

Tomé de la cola al león y lo estrellé contra un poste de luz hasta quedarme sin aliento. Luego lo arroje al fango pisándolo con ambos pies

¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida? ¿Qué me hacia pensar que el sería una buena persona? ¿Como podría ser tan ciega?

_El era un enemigo…idiota_, me repetí a mi misma.

¿Qué te enfurece? El no te engaño, el fue sincero. EL era un demonio y se enorgullecía de serlo. Bueno…pues yo no seria una más de sus victimas.

Pasé una mano por mi rostro intentando despejar las miles de voces que resonaban en mi cabeza. No sabía bien como enfrentarme a lo que estaba a punto de hacer y eso me atemorizaba, sobretodo porque el castigo a lo que yo creía como una conducta honorable seria…perder al único hombre que había amado realmente.

Las luces del mini-súper iluminaban descaradamente hacia la acera donde caminaba formando un cuadrado pequeño y nervioso. Alcé la vista apreciando como Jacob dejaba sobre el mostrador unos refrescos y la joven cajera los cobraba con una sonrisa más que simpática. Entorné los ojos ante la desfachatez de la joven de múltiples piercing cuando la voz chillona y cínica de mi mente dijo "_¿En qué te diferencias tú de ella? Aceptado Cherry… eres una traidora más y lo peor es que no puedes redimirte_.

Corté mi pensamiento cubriendo mi rostro con ambas manos. Me sentía tan culpable y peor aun, me sentía más culpable de no arrepentirme completamente de lo que había hecho.

Por Dios santo, yo lo había engañado ¡dos veces! Dos exquisitas e intensas veces donde alguna clase de demonio poseyó mi cuerpo empujándome contra el suyo para deshacerme en el esplendoroso calor de su cuerpo.

Suspiré cuando unas manos calientes se posaron sobre las mías.

—Estas comenzando a preocuparme. —Sonrió abiertamente dejándome en las sombras — Dime que todo esto no es por mi idea de conocer a tu madre— acaricio mi mejilla con su mano para dejar un corto beso en mis labios.

Beso que no respondí.

—Hay…—las palabras nacían con fuerza en mi interior pero llegaban como susurros a mis labios. —Hay algo que debes saber. —culminé luego de muchos intentos.

— De acuerdo —cruzó sus brazos por sobre su pecho sentándose contra la motocicleta mientras me extendía un refresco. Lo tome presionándolo con fuerza contra mi pecho. — ¿De qué se trata?

Bien. Bien. Bien, me repetí mil veces en mi mente. Es necesario que hago esto, debo ser sincera completamente con el porque quiero que nuestra relación se base en la honestidad y el amor. Porque lo amo con una fuerza que jamás creí capaz de sentir. Necesito romper toda cuerda de maldad y oscuridad que me unía con el recuerdo de Hawk y no solo depurar mi sistema de ese beso sino también mi mente. Una vez que sea libre de este secreto yo podré atacarlo dejando al descubierto su verdadera naturaleza, esa que tan hábilmente ocultaba y no tendrá ninguna forma de amenazarme o hacerme callar.

Los ojos oscuros de mi novio se posaron por un instante en los míos y cualquier vestigio de venganza se desbarato cuando comencé a pensar en la idea de perderlo. Si el no entendía la situación, como cualquier persona común ¿Por qué habría de perdonarme?

Mis ojos comenzaron a poblarse de lágrimas, así que deje de mirarlo

—Hey…Hey…—sus brazos rodearon mi cintura atrayéndome contra su pecho —esta bien, no importa lo que sea, puedes hablarlo conmigo. —sujetó mi mentón con sus dedos obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos. —Cherry…no quiero que estés mal. Tú eres mi escape de la vida desastrosa que llevo y no voy a permitir que estés mal por mi causa. Así que sea lo que sea, dilo sin rodeos. —me negué a hablar. La cordura de mi plan se había escurrido hacia alguna alcantarilla ¿a quien diablos le importaba Robert Cullen? — ¿Es por la idea de ir a tu casa? —preguntó escondiendo una sonrisa. Negué en silencio — ¿Estas embarazada? —Abrí los ojos hasta al punto de casi caerse de las cuencas —por tu reacción veo que no y que tampoco esta en los planes. —Rió de una forma maravillosa, de una forma que hizo tiritar mi corazón haciendo que las lagrimas traidoras brotaran — ¿Me has engañado? –preguntó luego de un pesado suspiro. Choqué contra su fornido pecho, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos para sujetar su camiseta negra con mis manos formando puños.

—Yo no quería, de verdad que no quería solo sucedió. Fue un momento en que no se que demonios paso por mi cabeza. —Comencé a hablar atropelladamente contra su piel — Perdón se que no merezco nada, nada de ti pero por favor…—la sola idea hacia que mi interior se encogiera de tal forma que respirar era doloroso.—No me dejes, Jacob por favor no me dejes —Repetí sin contener el sollozo ahogado que emanaba de mis labios. La sonrisa que había estado en su rostro hacia unos minutos había desaparecido y en vez de eso una mascara de seriedad volvía sus facciones más hermosas y a la vez alarmantes. Sus ojos que siempre parecían brillar como si sonrieran se habían cubierto de una capa de seriedad y cierta frialdad. — Lo siento —susurré aspirando el aroma de su piel, quizás por ultima vez.

—Creo que será mejor…

—Lo se, entiendo tu decisión —lo interrumpí limpiando el rastro de lagrimas con una de mis manos.

— ¿Puedo terminar una idea?—me advirtió sujetando mi rostro entre sus manos —No me gusta saber esta clase de cosas pero acepto que tuve cierta parte de culpa —abrí la boca absorta. Quise hablar pero tapo mis labios con su mano. —No te dedico el tiempo que realmente te mereces y siempre estoy ocupado con mis asuntos dejándote para el final, así que si bien no me gusta lo que hiciste no puedo enojarme del todo. Pero…—su voz se profundizo —Quiero enmendar eso, quiero que seamos una verdadera relación y voy a poner todo de mi parte para que suceda. —Esta vez las lágrimas afloraban pero de una felicidad y asombro que no cabía dentro de mi pecho. — Si intento que funcionemos como se debe y me engañas con algún idiota, las cosas serán distintas. —Alzó ambas cejas utilizando su voz de advertencia a la cual respondí con una sonrisa genuina.

— Quiero que funcionemos. —balbucee abrazándolo con fuerza dejando que nos fundiéramos uno con el otro.

En mi interior una cruenta batalla había comenzado cuando otra acababa de llegar a su fin. La pena y la congoja por autoproclamarme como una traidora habían terminado pero un suave susurro de molestia se escondía en las sombras de mi ánimo. Porque mientras debería estar feliz por haber obtenido su mejor reacción, algo muy en el fondo me decía que no era exactamente eso lo que quería.

¿Sería que mi ser levemente masoquista esperaba alguna reprimenda por su parte?

Me sentía como esos niños que confiesan su travesura y les regalan un juguete. Algo completamente ilógico pero a la vez gratificante.

Quizás era hora de dejar todo atrás y comenzar de una nueva forma, porque si el era capaz de perdonar algo así yo también debería ser capaz de perdonar a mis padres y darles una nueva oportunidad. De pronto la reacción de Jacob había comenzado a funcionar como ejemplo y eso me gustaba.

Aun así no quise comentar nuestra charla a mis amigas ya que temía que no fuese más que una promesa al viento que se desharía en la próxima oleada de calor.

Descendí de mi monovolumen pensando en aquellas cosas que cambiaria. Lo primero seria solicitar una charla con el asistente vocacional de la escuela para que me ayudara con la aplicación en Julliard.

Esbocé algunas letras sobre la redención de los caídos en desgracia cuando una imagen asalto mi mente y no pude deshacerme de ella.

Una noche no tan fría como las demás, un parque repleto de niños que corrían de un lado hacia otro para sin más desaparecer, la rueda de la fortuna girando vacía esgrimiendo solo sus luces amarillentas. Mi cuerpo relajado parado frente un puesto cualquiera cuando sus labios suaves y exquisitos comenzaron a decir frases sobre una guerra no declarada, sobre lo fácil que había sido vencerme. A medida que hablaba sus labios descendían por la piel de mi cuello que se erizaba ante el roce de su respiración. Entonces cuando alcanzó la curva de mi cuello, deliberadamente su boca se unió a mi piel deslizando la punta de su lengua en ella mientras su mano derecha clavaba la yema de sus dedos acercándome hacia su cintura para presionar su fuerte y fornido pecho contra mi espalda.

_¡Ay! santa mierda_, jadee saliendo automáticamente del gimnasio con las mejillas sonrojadas y casi sin aliento. Me mojé el rostro para luego peinarme el cabello en una coleta alta cuando varias chicas del grupo de las animadoras comenzaron a ingresar riéndose entre ellas y hablando de sus cosas. Rebusqué mis cosas dentro del casillero cuando Tanya se detuvo a mi lado y abrió el suyo. No pude evitar dar un vistazo inocente cuando las fotos pegadas en el me dejaron sin aliento. Se que debí ver el contexto pero solo pude ver sus labios y el calor volvió de una forma rabiosa.

En la foto mas grande Hawk simplemente miraba a Tanya a los ojos mientras ella apoyaba su rostro sobre el pecho de el con los ojos cerrados.

—Oh se ven tan hermosos allí. — dijo una de las porristas, mientras aprovechaba a rebuscar algo que obviamente no estaba allí

—Lo se. —sonrió Tanya para luego suspirar.

— ¿Cuánto durara su "tiempo"? — preguntó de nuevo la otra y creo que logré notar una cierta malicia en su pregunta.

—Aun no lo se. —Ahora la rubia cerraba el casillero sentándose en una de las bancas para quitarse sus zapatillas —Espero que esta confusión se acabe pronto —acotó con tristeza y…antes de poder evitarlo, vi la oportunidad a mi mano para aprovecharla.

Ellas continuaron con su charla por otro lugar al que ya mi mente no siguió. No podía creer la vital información que tenia entre manos.

La idea de venganza asalto mis pensamientos. Al fin estaba en igualdad de condiciones. Podía dar vuelta y por primera vez demostrarle que yo no era una tonta que se quedaba embelesada ante sus artilugios. Una parte de mi mente se debatía en hacer lo correcto y otra en dejar que todo se fuera literalmente al infierno.

La visión del parque volvió a ocupar mi mente. El momento privado que habíamos vivido, su cuerpo produciéndome incontables molestias en mi sistema y allí, justo cuando se regocijaba en su aroma, que estaba grabado en mi memoria olfativa, una pelirroja horrible resurgió de algún punto lejano para rodear su cuello y disfrutar de esos labios que merecían ser parte de la octava maravilla del mundo. Sintiendo su calor, su suave textura y su inconfundible sabor.

Presione mis manos con fuerza respirando con la boca.

—Tanya podemos hablar. —pregunté aunque el tono tenia todo el toque de una orden. Ella me miró por primera vez y asintió algo confundida.

La pelirroja robando un beso de sus labios, degustando el sabor de su piel. ¡Demonios! —Esto es embarazoso. —comencé a hablar como si sufriera de una contusión en la cabeza. Mi boca se había entumecido y mientras las palabras ardían en la punta de mi lengua mis labios no parecían tener la energía para soltar de una vez lo que quería decir.

Dejarlo en evidencia

¡Vamos Cherry! ¡Tú puedes hacerlo! ¡Déjalo en evidencia! Que todo el mundo

vea que la fachada de buen estudiante y el ejemplo de la institución es un fraude. Que la gente conozca quien realmente es Hawk

Los ojos de Tanya se ampliaron inquisitivos, ella quería saber porque yo que jamás había necesitado cruzar una palabra con su persona de pronto estaba necesitada por hablarle.

Eran unas simples palabras. El te engaña con una pelirroja que parece una vulgar corista. ¿Cuántas palabras eran? Las contabilice en mi cabeza mirando hacia el suelo blanco de los vestidores.

— ¿Te sucede algo?—preguntó la porrista con un leve matiz de lástima en su voz. Aspire profundamente por la boca preparándome a decirle la verdad. No importaban las consecuencias, este era el principio del iceberg. La conspiración de Robert Cullen caería estrepitosamente y yo seria la única responsable. Dignos enemigos había dicho él. Esta era yo demostrándole que no le temía, que podía derrocarlo como y cuando yo quisiera.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron una pequeña fracción de segundos.

— ¿Sabes que? —Me preparé para hablar. —Olvídalo. — tomé mis cosas y Salí corriendo del vestidor con la cabeza explotando en cientos de fragmentos. Algunas voces chillaban molestas por haber sido una cobarde, otras me felicitaban aconsejándome de que existían otras formas de destruirlo. No debía recurrir al daño colateral, no debía introducir a nadie más en nuestra pequeña guerra privada.

Solo éramos el y yo y así debía mantenerse.

Al menos por ahora.


	12. Capitulo 11

**¡Feliz febrero pequeñas sombras! He vuelto con un capitulo muy especial, puesto que es la primera vez que dejo que Hawk hable. Menudo desastre dejó en mi cabeza ese muchacho rebelde.**

**Espero sinceramente que les guste, les informo que se vienen capítulos más seguidos, visto por la perspectiva de Robert, así que atentas.**

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerme,**

**Con cariño, Creative of Shades.**

* * *

_"La venganza es el manjar más sabroso condimentado en el infierno." Walter Scott_

**CAPITULO 11**

Como si fuese una burda metáfora de mi vida actual, una pequeña mancha de pintura se negaba a salir del piso de la sala.

Arrodillada y con mi ropa de entrecasa, una camiseta blanca y un pantalón de chándal rojo, refregaba insistentemente la pequeña manchita que parecía querer burlarse de mí.

—Seth —grité arrojando la esponja — ¿con qué demonios has manchado el piso? —Mi hermano estaba en la cocina jugando con sus colores. Dándome un respiro para que pudiera ordenar la casa y dejarla presentable para el acontecimiento de la noche.

Recordé entre el aroma del quitamanchas la pequeña charla con mi madre

Reneé acababa de llegar y yo estaba sentada en la sala esperándola. Al verme me dedicó una sonrisa quitándose su abrigo para dejarlo en el perchero.

— ¿Vas a cenar? —pregunté con tono receloso. Quería que las cosas funcionaran entre nosotras, como antes, y para eso debía deshacerme del rencor por haberse divorciado de Charlie.

Al escuchar mi pregunta ella abrió grande sus ojos azules y asintió sorprendida. Serví la lasaña en un plato y luego de llenar dos vasos de jugo me senté en el otro extremo de la mesa.

— Exquisito —dijo luego de probar el primer bocado.

— Gracias —asentí mirándola por un momento. Su cabello rubio y corto con algunos mechones más claros enmarcando su rostro cansado. Sus ojos grandes y tan expresivos dispuestos siempre a brindar ayuda a quien lo necesitan. Ella era una mujer que siempre había luchado por sus convicciones, que jamás se rendía ante nada, excepto una cosa.

Aun no estaba lista para dejar ir esa decepción por haberse rendido con tanta facilidad ante aquel espinoso asunto. Pero quería poner de mi parte y hacer que esto funcionara.

El ejemplo que me había dado mi novio había sido el más lesionador que jamás recibí. Él perdono mi infidelidad porque sabía que tenía algo de culpa en eso. Ahora pondría de su parte para que nuestra relación fuese algo serio. Y allí recordé el porque de mi acercamiento.

— Quería hablar contigo sobre… —ella dejó su utensilio sobre la mesa y tomó un trago de jugo para mirarme interesada. —Estoy en algo con un chico y…—rodee los ojos intentando quitarle seriedad al asunto. — A él le gustaría conocerte. —culminé esperando su reacción. Ella solo me miró con sus ojos abnegados en lágrimas. Algo que también nos diferenciaba era que mientras yo intentaba reprimir mis emociones, mi madre daba rienda suelta a las mismas.

— ¿Tu quieres que yo lo conozca? —preguntó llevándose una mano al pecho con su nariz roja a causa del llanto.

— Oh vamos Reneé, te lo estoy diciendo por algo —intente mantener el tono desenfadado.

— Me encantaría conocerlo —dijo entre sollozos para pararse inmediatamente de su silla y correr a abrazarme. Antes que llegara me puse de pie. Las demostraciones de cariño no eran lo mío, mucho menos cuando me arriesgaba a terminar llorando.

— Vendrá a cenar el miércoles —le avisé con un pie fuera de la sala. Ella solo asintió en silencio incapacitada de hablar.

Para cuando terminé de hacer transparente la pequeña mancha ya era hora de que me diera una ducha.

Estaba demasiado nerviosa como para que el color de mis mejillas desapareciera. Sentía más calor de lo habitual, como si me sofocara.

La sala estaba ordenada y limpia. Junte los libros de mi hermano, sus juguetes y escondí aquellas fotos de mi infancia que pudieran traerme momentos bochornosos.

Preparé una cena que constaba de carne rellena con salsa de vegetales y una presentación algo ostentosa en la vajilla que usualmente guardábamos para fiestas o navidad.

Vestí a mi pequeño hermano indicándole que cosas debía decir, como debía actuar y que no comenzara con su obsesión por las historias de caballeros medievales, porque a no todos les gustaba escuchar por horas como se cercenaban en las justas.

Cuando el agua de la ducha golpeo mi rostro, parecía que nada pudiera hacer salir esa tensión que embargaba mi cuerpo. Quería que todo saliera perfecto, que él se sintiera bienvenido en mi casa, mi territorio, para que siempre quisiese volver.

Elegí una vestimenta casual, algo no demasiado elegante pero a la vez atractivo a la vista. Obviamente el vestido era de Rosalie.

Un corto vestido de gasa rosa que flameaba alrededor de mi cuerpo mientras caminaba. Frente al espejo de mi habitación giraba de un lado a otro mirándome desde todos los ángulos. Peine mi cabello para un lado y el otro pero nada me dejaba conforme, al final solo lo dejé suelto salvajemente. Pensé un instante en usar los tacones que mis amigas habían preparado para la ocasión pero deje el sufrimiento para una evento mas importante como el compromiso o la boda. Así que mis Converse volvieron a enfundar mis pies. Coloree levemente mis labios y delinee de negro mis ojos como solía hacerlo.

Descendí saltando las escaleras cuando vi que Reneé dejaba sobre el sofá algunas bolsas.

— Corre a bañarte —le dije tomándolas para guardarlas en el guardarropas junto a la puerta. —Dios Seth…quita esos soldaditos de allí. —Me quejé – por favor —gemí juntando mis manos en signo de plegaria a lo que el resopló juntando sus pequeños juguetes subiendo escaleras arriba.

Bien, todo era perfecto.

Giré en la sala sobre mi eje admirando la perfección y el toque hogareño cuando la campana me sobresaltó.

Demonios, aún era temprano.

Aspiré profundamente pasando ambas manos por mi rostro para cerrar mis ojos y abrir la puerta de un exagerado tirón. —Bienvenido —sonreí mordiendo mis labios cuando al abrir los ojos exhale de golpe, quedándome sin reservas de aire en mi sistema.

Frente a mí, un muy hermoso Hawk se apoyaba con una mano del marco de mi puerta. Su cabello estaba aplacado levemente hacia un lado. Sus ojos verdes leoninos chocaron precipitadamente con los míos cuando sin pedirme permiso los deslizó por mi cuerpo lentamente para abrirlos más de lo usual. Presioné los dedos contra la puerta cuando sentí como su mirada trazaba un pecaminoso camino, mordí mis labios, nerviosa sonrojándome ante lo vulnerable que me veía frente a su perfecta y descansada figura. La belleza inusual de su cuerpo, sus labios rojizos invitándome a cometer siempre la misma locura, el calor de su sistema, la firmeza de su pecho.

Sacudí la cabeza

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté en un susurro.

— Vengo por explicaciones —contestó de forma cortante y fría volviéndome a la realidad de quien era.

— Creo que te equivocaste de dirección...aquí no vive tu "novia". —Alcé las manos para dibujar las comillas con mis dedos esbozando una sonrisa burlona. El solo arqueo una ceja y esa mirada austera y recta solo hizo que mi estado de animo diera un giro de 180 grados. Toda la felicidad se escurrió por mis piernas y el calor del enojo la fue sustituyendo.

— ¿Qué pretendías hacer hoy por la tarde? —preguntó sin rodeos. Abrí la boca para comenzar a negar cuando recordé lo que había estado a punto de hacer y de alguna forma, él pudo leer mi expresión porque en ese mismo instante en que nuestras miradas se encontraron sus labios se volvieron una línea recta y rígida

— ¿Entonces te importa? —aventuré mordiendo mi labio, casi sin poder evitar el pinchazo de molesta alegría al haber encontrado un punto débil en su desvergonzado temple.

— No es de tu incumbencia —respondió pasando una mano entreabierta por su cabello para desordenarlo. Un mechón rebelde cubrió su frente marmórea.

— Lo has vuelto de mi incumbencia —sonreí de forma victoriosa poniéndome de puntillas

— Ambos cometimos la misma falta —se defendió con una sonrisa de burla.

— Oh no...—Me relamí los labios — yo no te temo. –alcé una mano y lo señale plantando la otra en mi cadera. — Yo no tengo secretos para mi novio. —dije estas palabras con tanta alegría y convicción que estaba resistiéndome a salir a correr por el parque festejando el primer golpe a su egocéntrica e insoportable persona. —No puedes hacer nada con eso...él ya lo sabe y no le importa. —culminé alzando un hombro a su mirada intensa. Sus ojos se fijaron en mi mano cuadrando su mandíbula al ver mi dedo señalándolo. Sabía lo que estaba pensando así que baje mi mano llevándola a mi espalda.

— Pues si no le importa…—tomó una gran masa de aire inflando su fornido pecho para inclinarse levemente hacia mi rostro. Sentir el calor de su cuerpo acariciar el mío era algo que me perdía en mis propios pensamientos. Al verlo a su rostro, no sabía si quería huir de él o luchar para apegarme más a su cuerpo. El muy maldito era una contradicción en sí mismo.

Bueno pero a la vez malo. Dulce pero a la vez sarcástico. Jodidamente atractivo pero a la vez tan prohibido.

Cerré mis ojos para cuando suspirando sobre mi rostro dijo — Debe ser por algo. —abrí los ojos de golpe para chocarme con su mirada de satisfacción.

Debí haberlo echado de mi casa apenas supe que era él porque… otra vez había perdido.

Con una simple palabra me había bajado de mi paraíso idílico para arrastrarme por el desierto de incertidumbres. Entrecerré los ojos para destilar todo el odio que fuese posible con mi mirada.

— No proyectes en mi tu relación frustrada —comencé en voz baja –en mi perfecta y muy madura relación con Jacob —mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse cuando cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta dedicándome una mirada cansina con sus ojos verdes —porque el perdono mi estúpido error con una persona muy estúpida simplemente porque sabe que yo valgo la pena. Además…—la forma en que torcía sus labios hacia un lado me sacaba de quicio. — Él es un hombre —remarqué la palabra. —Un hombre que sabe complacer en todos los aspectos. —culminé orgullosamente mi discurso cuando esta vez, sus ojos se enfocaron directamente en los míos y esa mirada fría y asesina que conocía me dejó en silencio.

Me quedé callada solo admirando como una sombra de seriedad transformaba sus facciones gélidamente para entreabrir su boca como si quisiera decir algo. Una sensación calamitosa recorrió mi cuerpo al ver como sus ojos pasaban de un verde claro a un verde oscuro y profundo. Quería hacer algo, correr, gritar, golpearlo...pero no podía más que mirarlo a los ojos como si fuese una chiquilla asustada. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar al igual que mi labio inferior, parecía como si se hubiese doblado en altura y me mirara desde lo alto, juzgándome. Arqueo una perfecta ceja para atrapar mi mentón con su mano, sentí la presión de sus dedos sobre mi piel y aun así, no me molesto. Su espalda se arqueo para ubicar su rostro a la misma altura que el mío. Mis ojos estaban a punto de salirse de las cuencas pero no podía dejar de observarlo. Era como acercarse al fuego, sabía que iba a quemarme completamente pero las llamas en sus ojos flameaban de tal forma que no podía detenerme.

No podía gritar pidiendo ayuda a mi madre y sinceramente si bajara en este momento la echaría a puntapiés, porque a pesar de que su rostro no expresaba nada bueno, no quería alejarme de él.

Una oleada de su perfume masculino me dejo imposibilitada, casi como si fuese un cuerpo sin voluntad, pero allí estaba mi rebeldía y cuando noté que a pesar de que el se inclinaba para mi, aun necesitaba ponerme de puntillas apoyé mis manos libre sobre su pecho, duro y fornido clavando mis uñas en el, sintiendo como su carne remitía ante mi agarre casi violento. Confundida contemple como sus labios liberaron una ráfaga de su aliento para atraparlo con mi sentido olfativo. Era exquisito, era más que adictivo…era algo que deseaba sentirlo sobre mi piel incesantemente. Embelesada con su cercanía, en como su agarre mantenía mi mandíbula tiesa sentí su voz acariciar mis oídos, hablando en voz baja entremezclado con un gruñido que hizo que mi interior se incendiara ante su tono.

—Vas a arrepentirte por lo que has dicho, para cuando acabe contigo vas a implorarme que te deje ir y voy a gozar viéndote hacerlo una y otra vez. — Ambos nos miramos a los ojos.

Robert Cullen había desaparecido y un sombrío Hawk me hablaba con odio y algo mas que no lograba dilucidar.

¿Arrepentirme? ¿Implorarle? ¿Qué se suponía que significaban esas palabras en nuestra historia?

Antes de poder hilar las preguntas en mi cabeza, o sentir miedo por su declaración o advertencia vi su espalda alejarse para subir al auto y marcharse de mi casa.

Me quedé mirando la nada hasta que la voz de mi madre repiqueteo a mi espalda.

Parpadee un par de veces para excusarme e ir al baño. Me senté sobre el retrete sin poder controlar mi cuerpo que temblaba, lleve una mano a mi boca sintiendo mi piel arder allí donde sus dedos habían sido rudos conmigo. Me miré al espejo observando como mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas, mis labios hinchados y unas leves ojeras se habían formado debajo de mis ojos.

¿Acaso tenia miedo? ¿Era eso?

Negué convenciéndome de que él no me haría nada malo, que él no sería capaz de arruinarme la vida porque el me había salvado varias veces. Para ser honesta, sino fuera por su intervención, el señor Morris me hubiese expulsado. Estaba segura de que aún firmaba mi planilla diciendo que asistía al centro. Entonces ¿a que se refería con eso de implorarle?

Demonios... ¿cual era su maldito problema?

Me sobresalté al sentir el golpe en la puerta. — ¿Qué ocurre? –dije luego de un gran suspiro.

— Cherry, cariño creo que tu amigo esta aquí —respondió mi madre del otro lado de la puerta.

— Jacob —susurré con alivio. Conté hasta diez y salí de mi escondite para abrir la puerta y ver allí al amor de mi existencia. No voy a negar que rebusqué con la vista su auto o algún indicio que me dijera que el aún estaba allí. Incluso antes de cerrar la puerta aspiré profundamente, intentando atrapar alguna estela de su perfume perdida en el pórtico de mi casa. Algo completamente inútil.

Jacob estaba vestido con una camisa blanca que marcaba su amplia espalda. Al inclinarse para darme un beso solo sonreí corriendo mi rostro, para luego apretarme contra su pecho. — Has venido. —suspiré en voz baja.

— Te dije que vendría Cherry. —Su pecho se elevó indicándome que sonreía, alcé la cabeza y respondí con otra sonrisa. — Estas hermosa y huele exquisito —asentí ante sus comentarios para presentarlo con mi madre y mi hermanito que estaban en la cocina esperando a que termináramos con nuestra pequeña charla.

El resto de la velada fue algo sumamente normal y tranquilo. Con Jacob era fácil mantener una conversación y mi madre era buena con los tópicos. Jamás tocamos un tema embarazoso y no me amenazó con contar anécdotas sobre mi infancia. Incluso Seth se portó mejor de lo esperado, contando sobre sus cosas en la escuela y algunos videojuegos.

Durante toda la cena no pude dejar de sentirme intranquila, a pesar de ver que el primer acercamiento de mi novio con mi familia era más que perfecto, algo en mi interior se removía violento, como una fiera enjaulada.

Quería salir en su búsqueda, pedirle explicaciones, que me dijera a que se refería con las suplicas pero la parte coherente de mi mente me decía que eso seria caer en su trampa. Sería saltar directamente al torbellino de emociones encontradas que significaba Hawk.

Ya entrada la noche mi perfecto novio se despidió prometiendo que nos veríamos el lunes, porque el sábado tenia la presentación con el cazatalentos y había prometido a las chicas practicar hasta quedarme sin dedos los siguientes días. El prometió llamarme y estar al pendiente de lo que sería un día crucial en mi vida.

Antes de irse, rodeo mi cintura con sus manos atrayéndome contra su pecho fuerte pero duro, hasta algo incómodo. Me puse de puntillas y busque sus labios con los míos. El calor de su boca recorrió mi cuerpo y las sombras que se mecían sobre mi mente se despejaron de inmediato. Sacudí mi cabeza y me aferré con todas mis fuerzas a ese beso y a ese hombre. Porque él significaba todo lo que yo quería, todo lo que yo deseaba y alguna vez desearía en mi vida.

Jacob era y debía ser todo aquello por lo que debía preocuparme.

Ahora me sentía orgullosa de mi misma, había sido sincera,

Jacob era un hombre y para mi muy extraña suerte, era MI HOMBRE.

"**Si el diablo aprendiese a amar, dejaría de ser malo"**

**Madre Teresa de Calcuta.**

***Hawk***

El aroma fresco y salino golpeaba mi rostro haciendo que mi cabello se arremolinara de un lado hacia otro. Así como mis putas sensaciones se erigían en mi interior.

¿Irónico, no creen? Que lo único que se batiera en mi interior con una profunda cólera fueran los sentimientos de rechazo y aborrecimiento hacia esa niña caprichosa e infantil.

_¿HOMBRE?_ Escupí la palabra mientras presionaba con fuerza el acelerador trabando mi mandíbula. ¿Acaso ella tenia la mínima idea de lo que era un maldito hombre entre sus piernas? Estaba completamente seguro de que no lo sabía.

Alcé la vista cuando mis ojos destellaron en el espejo retrovisor y todo el frío de la endemoniada península de Olimpic se coló en mi auto.

¿Acaso yo era un hombre de verdad? Pisé el freno y de sendos e impensados puñetazos, arranque el espejo retrovisor. Una pequeña parte de mi mente me decía que en algún momento lo necesitaría. No me importaba. Ya vería que excusa inventaría.

Estacioné en el lugar de siempre. Las luces titilaban reflejándose en el pavimento de la noche. Las curvas femeninas de la pequeña diabla que estaba en el cartel se contoneaban de un lado hacia a otro. Salí con el espejo retrovisor en mi mano haciéndolo girar en ella. Caminé entre las filas de autos calándome la visera de baseball negra para aumentar la velocidad del objeto contundente y estrellarlo contra el vidrio de un lujoso Audi azul.

Esta noche no esperaría a los problemas, esta noche iría en su búsqueda.

—Vas a tener muchos líos por eso Hawk. — Me advirtió Jason, el enorme oso sin pelaje que cuidaba la puerta del club de strippers. Sonreí burlonamente sacando dos billetes de cien de mi bolsillo trasero. —Hagamos esto Jason X —le dije sin intención de retractarme mientras dejaba los billetes en su mano. — Tu consígueme problemas y te daré el 20% — Jason alzó las cejas sumamente interesado por la oferta para resoplar.

— No puedo hacerlo, el jefe lo prohibió— claro, había olvidado que luego de la redada en el bar hacia unas semanas las peleas se habían suspendido completamente. Ninguno de los jefes quería arriesgar su trasero por una pelea que al final terminaría ganando. Mi mente fue más allá y recordé lo que había ocurrido en ese lugar. Reviví como aún entre la caótica masa de gente había reconocido su rostro temeroso y a la vez lívido buscando a sus amigas. Mi cuerpo aferrado al suyo preocupándome por sacarla de allí solo para tener otro objeto de burla hacia ella.

A decir verdad, la única diversión en la cual me había focalizado este último año era en dejar en ridículo a la caprichosa Little Cherry. No era más que eso, el apodo no le hubiese quedado mejor.

¿Qué era? Más que una pequeña e inocente fresa intentando asustar a un halcón. Me reí de mi broma privada mientras Jason refunfuñaba ante la cantidad de dólares que ambos perdíamos desde que las peleas habían cesado.

Por supuesto que en esta cadena de mando, Jason y yo no éramos los únicos desfavorecidos. Había todo un grupo de empresarios del submundo que perdía bolsadas de dinero al verse impedidos de organizar las peleas en las que participaba desde que tenía 14 años.

La última redada no solo había sido una de las más duras sino que había sido una clara advertencia. Uno de los grandes centros clandestinos de pelea había sido desmantelado y un gran porcentaje de los fondos había ido a parar a bolsillos de la policía. La guerra entre el vandalismo natural y el de la policía había sido declarada y sinceramente, me sabía a mierda pelear por dos mil dólares la noche cuando mi base era de diez mil el round. Como mi buen amigo Emmett solía decir _"Demonios Hawk tu eres una puta cara" _

Ingresé al club escaneando el salón teñido de luces rojizas con la vista. Había un escenario central del cual salían cuatro pasarelas bordeadas de sillas y pequeñas luces blancas. Al final de cada pasillo artificial había un fijo poste de hierro lustroso preparado para el infaltable pool dance de estos sitios. Encendí un cigarrillo cuando uno de mis amigos alzó ambos brazos para llamar mi atención mientras una bailarina de cabello rubio comenzaba su sensual y sugestivo baile.

Giré la silla antes de sentarme en ella para apoyar los brazos en el respaldo.

— El alma de las fiestas decidió unírsenos —grito Emmett batiendo sus brazos en el aire mientras reía moviendo su vientre. Garret quien solía seguirle sus bromas rió dando un trago de cerveza mientras Jasper extendía una sin abrir en mi dirección.

— ¿Has contado el dinero? —pregunté a mi amigo destapando la bebida

— Personalmente. — me aseguró dando un trago a su cerveza. La última vez que habíamos asistido a uno de estos gratificantes club's Emmett había dejado alrededor de seis mil dólares enredados en las tiras de la tanga de una bailarina que estaba seguro, daría su alma por volverlo a encontrar. Pero con Jasper nos habíamos propuesto llevar una marca personal cada vez que el decidía visitar un club de estos. No solo por la cantidad de dinero que solía entregar sin importarle sino porque tenia la mala costumbre de enamorarse de las trabajadoras del "amor" y a decir verdad… no era una gran combinación para alguien que se jactaba de ser enfermo de celos. Así que aquí estábamos, otra vez, haciendo de niñeros del muchacho de bolsillo fácil y corazón enorme. Sin mencionar escaso de cerebro o capacidades cognitivas.

Para cuando la rubia se dirigió hacia nuestra dirección, Garret giró riendo alzando la mano para otra ronda de cervezas.

Suspiré frustrado corroborando que esta seria una larga noche. Y que había comenzado de la peor manera. Fue entonces cuando su voz irritante resurgió en mi cabeza recordándome una y otra vez que ella tenia un HOMBRE a su lado.

"_Boba_" murmuré acabando mi cerveza para prestar atención al juego que hacia la escultural rubia contra el caño de metal, rozando su cintura y caderas contra la fría pieza para luego girar y presionar sus dos enormes y seguramente deseables pechos contra el mientras su lengua se deslizaba sobre la superficie. Mis amigos admiraban la escena perdidos en ella. Excepto Jasper que parecía estar allí por el pacto de amistad implícita que nos unía.

Desde que se veía con una extraña regularidad con Alice, había dejado de juntarse a nuestras salidas nocturnas y de hecho me sorprendía verlo allí hoy.

—Tu novia te dio permiso —me burle de el mientras comenzaba a beber la segunda botella de cerveza.

—Tengo la noche libre —contesto como si no le importara en absoluto amoldar su agenda a la de ella. —Las chicas están focalizadas en la banda por estos días. —agregó para mi desgracia. "Las chicas" esa pequeña frase volvió a remover mi interior de una forma endemoniada. Yo sabia a la perfección quien era parte de ese "las chicas". La señorita orgullosa de su novio tan hombre. Repetí en mi fuero interno las palabras con asco y antes de notarlo una tercera cerveza estaba entre mis manos. Quizás mi amigo noto la transformación en mi rostro y como la simple mención a su persona me enfermaba de una forma tal que no tenía comparación.

La bailarina se inclinó sobre la pasarela dejando que Emmett le ubicara dos billetes en la tira de su corpiño para luego enroscarlos ella misma en su tanga y con un simple movimiento deshacerse de su prenda para dejar sus blancos pechos al descubierto. Todos los presentes comenzaron a gritar y aplaudir cuando la bailarina descendió de su pequeño escenario y comenzó a caminar entre la concurrencia masculina.

Los guardias se tensaron en sus puestos listos para actuar si algún ebrio quería propasarse con la atractiva señorita.

Al ritmo de un rock lento comenzó a desfilar para detenerse frente a un hombre de corbata, sentarse sobre el y quitársela mientras el solo atinaba a mirarla con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Continuo con su juego de seducir a una buena cantidad de hombres cuando sus ojos felinos hicieron contacto con los míos. Arquee una ceja dejando la quinta botella de cerveza en el suelo para ponerme de pie antes de que ella me interceptara.

Una voz teñida de cólera me gritaba desde el fondo de mi cabeza _¿Desde cuando demonios escapas maldito? ¡Quédate allí! ¡Podemos hacerlo! ¡Podemos volver a ser un gran equipo otra vez!_

Cerré los ojos deteniéndome a escuchar a mi conciencia que se negaba a aceptar la única e indiscutida razón.

Un perfume extremadamente dulce, como si fuese hecho de miel ardió en mi nariz. Abrí los ojos para ver a la escultural rubia detenida frente a mí con sus grandes ojos celestes estudiándome detenidamente. Hice lo mismo sin pestañear, recorriendo el trazo curvo de su pequeña nariz, sus labios desbordantes y rojizos.

Un leve sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas para acercarse a mi oído y susurrar con su voz levemente aguda "búscame atrás…quiero hacerte un baile privado" presionando sus senos desnudos contra mi pecho. Aspiré profundamente, esa sensación, ese contacto tan simple y poderoso tiempo atrás me hubiese obligado a doblarme para ocultar una abultada erección.

Hoy, tan solo pude verla a los ojos y para mi maldita desgracia negar en silencio rechazando la oferta.

La rubia abrió aún más sus ojos al notar que estaba siendo rechazada cuando un comentario sobre el sonido de la música calo hondo en mi terrible mal genio "Vamos maldito, ¿acaso no eres un hombre?"

Un idiota se tambaleaba sujetándose con una de sus manos a la mesa mientras con otra alzaba una pinta de cerveza. Varios presentes se unían a el riendo socarronamente. Y otra vez el mismo interrogante, la cruz que cargaba desde hacia ya demasiado tiempo.

Sus ojos de un pesado marrón clavados en los míos para decir como si fuera una burla "Jacob es un hombre, es mi hombre". La sangre comenzó a correr por mi torrente sanguíneo embriagándome mientras pasaba una mano por la cintura de la bailarina quien todavía me observaba confundida ante el rechazo de su propuesta para hacerla a un lado.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera dar una idea clara de lo que iba a hacer pude sentir las protestas de mis amigos y el sonido de las sillas chocar contra el suelo. Fui mas rápido, necesitaba el descargo, necesitaba desahogarme, volver a ser el bastardo que podía llegar a ser.

Crucé con paso decidido, sorteando las mesas dispuestas al azar para llegar al ebrio y estampar un puño en su demacrada cara. Sabía que no estaba en condiciones de responder de inmediato, así que esperaba que estuviera acompañado y atacar a cualquiera que intentara defenderlo. Afortunadamente dos sujetos más saltaron de sus mesas preparando sus puños para atacarme pero en contra de sus expectativas al ser uno solo, no huí. Me dirigí a su encuentro.

Mis puños se acomodaban tranquilamente en la carne de sus rostros sintiendo la resistencia del hueso lastimar mis nudillos. Algo duro colisiono contra mi espalda para deshacerse en ella, seguramente una silla. No estaba seguro. Uno de los sujetos se doblo luego de un golpe certero en su diafragma quitándole el aire para tomar su cabeza con mis manos y arrastrarlo hacia el escenario para deshacer sus facciones contra la dureza del entarimado. Una sonrisa sádica se dibujo en mis labios, el placer de proporcionar dolor se agitaba en mi interior como si una bestia bramara su victoria cuando dos presas potentes me imposibilitaron y mi visión se volvió negra. Comencé a luchar arqueando mi cuerpo con fuerza, tirando mí cabeza hacia atrás en el momento que alguien maldijo para que un líquido caliente comenzará a impregnar la parte trasera de mi cabeza. Fue entonces cuando un amarre más fuerte tomo mi cuello dejándome completamente inmóvil, cortándome la posibilidad de respirar. El aire comenzaba a abandonar mi sistema y mi razón daba tumbos dentro de mi cabeza.

— Maldición Hawk, razona idiota no quiero sedarte –la voz de Emmett sonó lejana. En algún punto de mí ya casi adormilado cerebro entendí que seguramente estaba atacando a mis propios amigos. No había forma de que le hiciera saber que aceptaba su trato, de que había vuelto en mí; ya que las palabras volaban sin forma mientras sentía mi lengua pegada a mi paladar. Solo me quede inmóvil, esperando a que uno de mis mejores amigos entendiera la proclama de rendición. —Eso es. —La presa se volvió más ligera pero aún así se mantenía alrededor de mi cuello. –Ahora, vamos a liberarte. — ¿vamos? –pero te vuelves a poner como un maldito loco y juro por todo lo pervertido de este mundo que no dudare en nockearte –ahora podía darme el lujo de asentir.

El suelo volvió a estar debajo de mis pies y la venda que cubría mi rostro desapareció. Pestañee un par de veces para encontrarnos en la carretera a varios metros del bar. Caminé alejándome unos cuantos pies de Emmett quien me miraba atento a que volviera a reaccionar violentamente. Apoyé ambas manos en mis rodillas aspirando profundamente por la boca, sintiendo aún los resabios de la ira.

— ¿Qué demonios fue eso? –la voz de Jasper sonaba, muy por debajo, alarmada. –casi matas a ese pobre sujeto Hawk ¿Qué mierda te estas metiendo? –ahora si sonaba claramente enojado por sobre cualquier duda. Alcé la vista para contestarle que desde hacia bastante tiempo no estaba enredado en esas mierdas, que perderme a mi mismo no era mi idea de placer o adicción cuando note el rostro de Garret bañado en sangre que comenzaba a secarse.

— Te lo advierto. Tu golpe arruina mi perfecta nariz permanentemente y te cortare las bolas –dijo antes de que pudiera decirle algo.

— Me haré cargo de la operación de belleza si es necesario –respondí intentando sonar gracioso cuando por mucho sentía que algo no estaba en orden en mi cabeza.

— Apuesta a que eso te lo cobrare –se burlo luego de echarse un poco del whisky que tenía en una de sus manos y secarse con la falda de su camisa, retirando los restos de sangre que decoraban su rostro de forma macabra. Recordé el calor cubrir como si fuese un manto mi cabeza, sin dejar de mirar el piso pase una mano por mi cabello y allí estaban los restos de sangre tiñendo mis dedos. Por un segundo mis ojos observaron la forma en que las líneas de mi mano se tornaban de un rojo furioso. El aroma, el sabor, la sangre movía a nuestros organismos como si fuésemos esclavos de ella, como si cada paso que diéramos ella fuese la única indicada en brindar ordenes. Todo nuestro sistema respondía al correr incesante de la sangre. Si en algún momento esta tenia la triste idea de detenerse, ¡Bang! nuestro corazón colapsaría, nuestro cerebro dejaría de funcionar y no seriamos mas que cadáveres con sangre inerte. Cuantas veces mi sangre cubrió sus ropas, mis amigos cubiertos de mi sangre que parecía regenerarse de una forma maravillosa. Quizás seria eso, quizás estaba harta del trato al cual solía subyugarla.

¿Por qué molestarnos en ti bastardo, si tu solo nos botas por ahí? En cualquier bar, en cualquier callejón, en cualquier lugar donde sientas el instinto de pelear. ¿Lo haces por dinero? ¿Por una satisfacción que aún no comprendes? Entonces, quédate sin sangre.

— Genial. Otro bar al que no tenemos permitido entrar —suspiro Emmett volviendo con rapidez a la normalidad mientras mi mente divagaba.

— Pueden ir, no tengo mucho que hacer aquí. —declaré mientras me encaminaba hacia el estacionamiento a grandes pasos antes de que pudieran crear alguna excusa para quedarme con ellos. El sonido calmo de otros pasos a unos pocos metros detrás de los míos fue el indicador de que no estaría solo esta noche. –puedo conducir.

— Grandioso, puedes dejarme en casa –Jasper abrió la puerta del acompañante sin esperar a que aceptara o no. Encendí la marcha girando para ver hacia atrás. Ahora extrañaba al maldito espejo retrovisor. –gran show Hawk ¿Acaso esperas que nos atrapen? porque si durante todos estos años has jugado al incógnito Robert, créeme estas rompiendo tus condenadas reglas –nadie usaba mi nombre, siquiera mis amigos más cercanos que conocían mi desquiciada doble vida. – Eso ha sido una maldita locura, sin mencionar que no podremos volver a esos lugares. Ya van tres en menos de dos semanas y hoy ha sido una maldita locura. Casi matas a esos tipos que –hizo una pausa para golpear el tablero atrayendo mi atención la cual estaba muy lejos de sus mierdas. Específicamente, armando y desarmando el significado que ella podría darle a la palabra "HOMBRE". – ¿Qué mierda te sucede? Te estas comportando como un maldito desquiciado ¿Es por las peleas? Sí es eso, podemos ir a Canadá o quizás hacer un viaje al sur allí hay de estas mierdas por doquier. Sinceramente se me acaban las ideas. Debes cambiar tu maldito genio o…—un silencio se atravesó en su garganta. Quería agradecerlo porque el puñetero plan de meterse en mi vida era algo que comenzaba a exasperarme. Sin embargo note que ese "O" traía implicado más cosas de las que él quisiera admitir.

— Quieres limpiar tu imagen ¿cierto? –Jasper solo asintió el silencio, avergonzado.

— Creo que esta vez puedo…—dudo un segundo antes de continuar. El sabía la concepción del amor que manejaba. Por un instante cavilé en cuan dictatorial me había vuelto con mis amigos. Que yo considerara al amor una mierda vacía y sentimental, no significaba que ellos debían adherir a mi teoría. Tenían poder de decisión, podían defender o criticar mi postura. Yo no les pedía consejos sobre mi vida, ellos solos se habían acomodado a ella –Creo que Alice es la indicada –culminó luego de pensarlo mucho.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? –la pregunta lo descoloco.

— Bueno, simplemente lo sé. Algo me lo dice.

— ¿Qué? –comenzó a reír antes de responder. Lucía como un completo idiota.

— No lo se con claridad pero estoy seguro de que ella puede hacerme feliz. De hecho, ya lo hace.

— ¿Eras infeliz antes?

— Bueno. –Suspiró mirando el patio delantero de su casa donde acababa de estacionarme – Ese es el asunto, no sabía que estaba incompleto hasta que la encontré.

Ambos nos sumimos en un pesado silencio. ¿Yo estaba incompleto?

— No quiero que pienses idioteces, pero quiero poner mi vida en orden y si sigues comportándote como un maldito maniaco que puede matar a toda la concurrencia de un bar en cuestión de segundos…—alzó las manos dejando el resto del planteamiento para que mi locuaz cabeza la resolviera.

— ¿Vas a dejar de pasar el rato con nosotros? Por mi no hay problema pero romperás el enorme corazón de Emmett –cinismo ¿Qué seria mi vida sin el?

—Emmett no es el problema –sentenció para mirarme – No quiero elegir porque esa no es la idea. Continua así, continua en plan violento y todo se verá salpicado de mierda. Tu familia, tu relación falsa con Tanya, tú mérito académico. Y se que todo esto te vale menos que la infidelidad de tu supuesta pareja, pero será mucho peor. A la larga atraerás más atención sobre ti Hawk – sonreí a la noche al recordar a mi novia. O al menos a la que había sido mi novia hasta hacia algunos meses. Mi coartada perfecta. La mujer más hermosa del pueblo, la perfección hecha carne, el prestigio y la barrera para cualquiera que quisiera acercarse a conocerme un poco más.

— Creo que comprendo un poco a que te refieres –acoté solo para que su intento por hacerme entrar en razón acabara. Jasper siempre había tenido la costumbre de intentar meterse en mis pensamientos. Prever que acción autodestructiva estaba planeando para hacerme entrar en razón. Anteriormente lo había logrado, muchas veces con increíble éxito. Hoy, igual que yo se encontraba perdido.

A veces hacia cosas solo por diversión, otras porque me gustaba provocar a los demás y a veces simplemente provocarme a mi mismo. Ahora estaba viciado de esterilidad. Me había vuelto mi propio enemigo, alguien que no se soportaba a si mismo. Mi cabeza corría a la velocidad de la luz y mi cuerpo no podía alcanzarlo. Era frustrante el saber que hiciera lo que hiciera no podía funcionar como siempre. Solo dos veces sentí la chispa del fuego comenzar a quemar en mi garganta, pero antes de que pudiera saborearla; esta se había apagado. Y aquí estaba, con un amigo reconvertido por el amor que deseaba convertirme a mi solo para su beneficio. Por mucho, hubiese preferido a los testigos de Jehová.

— Podrías intentarlo con Tanya, ya sabes… de una forma normal

— Es mucha mierda para una noche –sonreí dando por terminada la charla

— OK OK –alzó las manos –Es solo que algún día deberás conocer a alguien que no solo soporte la fachada del popular buen hijo de dios, sino también la del bastardo peleador. La rubia ya conoce una cara de la verdad, tienes medio camino aplanado. –su razonamiento comenzaba a ofuscarme.

— No recordaba que siempre vieras el vaso medio lleno.

— Es solo una teoría –abrió la puerta para salir del auto sin dejar de reír.

"La mitad del camino, una parte de mi verdad "¿acaso, Tanya podría soportar la otra mitad? No, claro que no. Se horrorizaba solo de ver películas de horror. No las clásicas que valen la pena, sino las estúpidas parodias que hacen ahora donde las muertes a pesar de ser interesantes, no son más que una parte de la poco original trama. Imaginarla en un círculo de pelea, gritando hasta que su maquillaje se deshiciera, su mascara de perfección cayera a pedazos. Meses y meses llorando, recriminándome sobre el haberle ocultado mi estilo de vida violento. Ella no soportaba el humo del cigarro, tampoco bebía alcohol porque según ella engordaba. El sexo era la mejor ejemplificación de aburrimiento que había encontrado en mi vida. Por ese motivo lo esquivaba, diciendo que era mejor cuidar su integridad. A lo que ella respondía con suspiros agradeciendo por su tan caballeroso novio.

Entonces… ¿existía alguien capaz de conocer mis dos verdades y no verse afectada o que huyera de mí?

Mi cerebro respondió con una rapidez inusitada.

_Si. Existe y tú lo sabes bien._

Ella lo sabía. Conocía las dos partes de la verdad. Robert, el estudiante modelo. Hawk, el rebelde luchador callejero. Ella sabía cuan peligroso podía llegar a ser y sin embargo se sentía más cómoda con Hawk, conmigo.

Abrí la boca expulsando todo el aire cuando su recuerdo en el sótano del bar volvió una vez más después de miles de veces. Sus ojos caobas abiertos de par en par, desencajando en la imagen. El dolor del golpe en mi cara, su figura envuelta en brillos iridiscentes y su deseo de salvarme resaltando de todo lo demás.

Ella me odiaba

Yo la odiaba sobre todas las cosas

Entonces ¿Por qué había gritado cuando el luchador me había golpeado? ¿Era la misma razón por la cual hoy se detuvo antes de contarle la verdad a Tanya?

Llevé una mano en forma de puño a mi boca, analizando toda la situación nuevamente.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Que demonios se suponía que estaba haciendo? Le estaba dando ventaja. La estaba poniendo a mi altura en este juego que habíamos comenzado. Ella podría vencerme con un simple comentario a cualquiera que tuviese ganas de oírla.

Mi historia, la cuidadosa historia que había armado durante tantos años caería como un pesado y destructivo muro. No me importaba morir en el proceso, pero mi familia seria objeto de burlas y cuestionamientos. El nieto del reverendo, el hijo del abogado. Toda mi vida salpicada como Jasper había dicho en mierda.

Un hombre, un hombre, un maldito hombre. Eso lo había dicho como si pudiera leer mi mente, meterse bajo mi piel, escarbar en mi desgracia y exponerla ante los ojos curiosos de las personas sin convicciones.

"_Destruirla" _balbucee a la noche.

No seria difícil, no era una empresa complicada. Había tenido infinidad de oportunidades de destruirla. Una carta anónima al director Morris, cebar a Jessica diciéndole que ella había sido quien corto su uniforme a la altura de sus senos, dejar de falsificar su firma en la asistencia al centro. Tantas opciones. Pero no, eso no era de HOMBRE.

Así que tome la mejor decisión. Hasta ella me había dado la idea para llevar a cabo su propia ejecución.

Descendí del auto con rapidez alcanzando a Jasper antes de que pudiera ingresar a su hogar. Mi amigo volvió ante el primer llamado.

— Hey jazz, creo que tienes razón en todo lo que dices –fingir que lo había escuchado y que estaba recapacitando era una gran táctica para comenzar – mi comportamiento es una real mierda y siento que no estoy siendo un buen amigo. Pero es la puta tensión ¿sabes? la que no me deja pensar con claridad.

— ¿Tensión? ¿Qué ocurre? –la forma inmediata en que reaccionó hizo que dudara de continuar con mi plan. Jasper era un gran amigo capaz de matar a quien fuera por mí.

— Es solo que… —alcé la vista esperando que su nombre le resultara familiar de una forma y no de otra. Porque si ya lo había escuchado de su boca, si ya ella lo había dicho frente a él, mi ingenioso plan terminaría antes de comenzar. – Necesito llevar adelante un dulce negocio. Algo que si funciona realmente dejare de comerme el cerebro.

— De acuerdo, dime que ocurre. ¿Qué quieres que haga y cuando? Seré lo más rápido posible.

— Jazz Jazz –sonreí intentando inspirar confianza. –Solo quiero que encuentres a alguien, solo una indicación de donde buscarlo y yo haré el resto.

— ¿Estas seguro? ¿Podrás encargarte tu mismo? –preguntó más por mi seguridad que la de él.

— Completamente. Tómalo como una promesa. Dame esa información y volveré a mis cabales.

— Confío en ti Hawk. Dime quien será tu victima.

Oh amigo, como quisiera que no lo hicieras. Que supieras interpretar la desquiciada mente de tu amigo que esta a punto de convertirse en el mismo demonio.

A mi favor solo debo decir que… ella lo provocó. Ahora vería de lo que era capaz un hombre herido.

— Busca a… Jacob Black.

.

.


	13. Capitulo 12

CAPÍTULO 12

**Antes que nada quería agradecerles a todas por la eterna espera. Creo que al fin voy encontrando un ritmo a esta nueva vida universitaria.**

**Muchas gracias a quienes me leen y capítulo tras capítulo dejan sus apreciaciones. A quien tenía dudas de si Jasper conocía a Jacob, bueno…ya van a ver qué pasa.**

**Mis infinitas gracias a mis amorshas, siempre junto a mí. Las adoro.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Con cariño, Lyla Jane.**

**Capitulo veteado por Mr. Rochester / FanFiction Revolution /**

* * *

_"Antes de empezar un viaje de venganza cava dos tumbas" Confucio_

_._

_._

La sala de espera se veía como cualquier sala con sillones que pretendían ser cómodos pero solo por el hecho de estar allí ya estabas obligado a removerte una docena de veces por minuto.

Algunos cuadros paisajísticos decoraban la sala de color ocre. En cada esquina una planta cuidadosamente recortada en su respectiva maceta color terracota. La puerta se abrió para que dos ancianos tomaran asiento luego de anunciarse con la hermosa secretaria del doctor Banner. Quizás estaría más nervioso por conocer los resultados de los análisis sino revisara mi móvil cada diez minutos esperando tener noticias de Jasper y el preciado encargo que le había dado.

Luego de enviarlo a la búsqueda de ese sujeto comencé a reflexionar ante las posibles consecuencias de continuar con mi plan. Pero no podía armar castillos en el aire o pensar qué hacer con la vaca cuando aún no tenía los huevos. Quizás el bastardo era realmente un buen hombre que no tenía secreto alguno que esconder. Aunque aquellos detalles que ella había dejado escapar seducían a mi curiosidad.

La última incontinencia verbal de su parte me había intrigado más que las anteriores. Al parecer movida por el sentimiento de culpa, le habría confesado su engaño. ¿Qué hombre realmente enamorado toleraría siquiera que otro gandul la tocara? Eso no era un dato normal, muy pocos casos pueden atestiguar que realmente perdonaron una infidelidad. ¿Acaso yo no había dejado a Tanya por los supuestos rumores del beso con ese insignificante sujeto? Oh espera, yo le había pagado a Newton para que la besara. Supongo que no cuenta como engaño entonces. Volviendo al asunto Black y su impertinente novia, debía de forma imperativa encontrarlo para dar por terminado aquello que había dejado crecer poniendo en peligro mi inestable estilo de doble vida.

―Señor Cullen ―la voz suave y nerviosa de la secretaria sonó a través de la sala. Me puse de pie hasta apoyarme con ambas manos sobre el escritorio ― señor, debe firmar estas formas ―sonrió dejando que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un suave rojo. Asentí tomando el bolígrafo que me ofrecía junto a varias planillas rozando suavemente sus dedos con los míos. Una risilla histérica salió de sus labios. Leí al pasar los papeles echando hacia atrás la visera de baseball que llevaba. ―Espero que esté todo en orden ―agregó esperando a que quizás iniciara una conversación. ¿Por qué no darle la falsa esperanza?

―Oh muchas gracias. Ya sabe, llevo mucho tiempo esperando por esto ―la amable secretaria parecía no entender mientras contenía mi risa ―, no es sencillo encontrar un buen médico que entienda de estas cosas.

―Oh claro ―dijo confundida.

―Es decir, uno desea tanto tener el cuerpo con el que realmente debió haber nacido ―ahora su sonrisa desaparecía y sus ojos se abrían más de lo usual ―. Aun estoy indecisa con que nombre adoptare ¿Sabe? Quisiera algo único como Amber o Scarlett. Algo que provoque pasión ―mi apellido resonó con la voz grave del doctor Banner. Riendo en mi fuero interno dejé a una secretaria muy desubicada en tiempo y espacio. Realmente había sido cruel pero últimamente tenía tan pocas oportunidades para reírme de los demás. Mi humor era más apropiado para un hombre anciano y de hecho, ese hombre seria un muy muy triste ser.

―Señor Cullen, tome asiento por favor ―el doctor Banner acomodó sus lentes luego de limpiarlos para tomar asiento del otro lado de su atiborrado escritorio. Revisó una serie de papeles mientras me deshacía de mi gorra para hacer frente a lo que ocurriera en mi cuerpo. ― Bien ―comenzó sin alzar la vista ―, su edad es de 18 años ¿Correcto?

―Correcto.

―¿No consume drogas o medicamentos que no estén indicados?

―Eso debería saberlo usted ―.le indiqué con mi dedo los papeles que sostenía.

―Es cierto, la pregunta es redundante pero siempre puede salir alguna clase de droga que los análisis no detectan ―esta vez alzó la vista para sonreír. Educadamente, le devolví la sonrisa ―¿Desde cuándo ha notado esta anomalía?

―Hace unos meses –respondí removiéndome incómodamente

―¿Antes de este periodo usted ya era activo?

―Altamente activo.

―Bien ―. Volvió a revisar los análisis para luego extenderlos en mi dirección. Me incliné hacia adelante para tomarlos y ver si en esa serie de números y gráficos podría encontrar la razón de mi afección ―Luego de realizar los análisis pertinentes señor Cullen, puedo asegurarle que clínicamente usted está en las mejores condiciones.

―No logro comprender

―Físicamente nada en su cuerpo funciona a destiempo. No consume alcohol o drogas que puedan disminuir su funcionamiento, su corazón esta fuerte y sano, sus capilares sanguíneos eyectan la cantidad normal de sangre. No existe ningún trastorno como hernias o posibles tumores. Le repito, físicamente usted se encuentra en óptimas condiciones.

―Entonces… ―no era lo que esperaba escuchar. Claramente preferiría que dijera que algo funcionaba mal, que recetaría algún tipo de medicamento y pasado un tiempo volvería a mi desesperada normalidad. ―¿Qué es lo que sucede?

―Bueno ―cruzó las manos sobre el escritorio ―, podría recomendarle algún vasodilatador como el afamado Viagra ―torcí el gesto ante la mención de la palabra. Que fuera un maldito viejo en mi mente no significaba que quisiera serlo en mi cuerpo. De hecho el muy bastardo me había acompañado perfectamente desde que tenía 14 años. Pero ahora, por algún designio del destino prefería dormir, dejar abandonada a mi mente a su suerte. Y así, en cuestión de meses era un desmembrado impotente ―pero creo que no sería de gran ayuda. Terminaría con una erección física pero sin apetencia sexual ¿Comprende?

―Lo entiendo, demasiado ―podría lograr una erección si quería, era el deseo el que se escurría de mi sistema. ― Por lo tanto, es psicológico.

―Exactamente, su imposibilidad ante el acto sexual no es físico sino psicológico. A veces ocasionado por stress o por algún tipo de trauma sufrido en su vida privada.

―Nada de traumas. Sí fuera así debería haber sido desde el comienzo y esto es… reciente.

―¿Ha intentado contratar a una profesional?

―Lo he intentado. Créame, antes de llegar aquí he probado todos los métodos conocidos.

―Bueno, quizás sea hora de que pruebe con algún psicólogo. Su mente está funcionando de una forma traicionera. Sugiero que busque la manera de solucionar aquello que lo aqueja y ver si tiene conexión con su impotencia temprana. La maquinaria está en orden señor Cullen, solo debe nacer de usted desear subirse a dar un paseo ―. Estudie sus palabras con detenimiento mientras ambos nos poníamos de pie saludándonos con un apretón de manos.

Al salir del consultorio un preocupado Jasper me aguardaba sentado en la sala ojeando una revista. Recordé mi broma y al verlo esboce una sonrisa radiante.

―Has venido por mí, todo está en orden ―dije un poco más alto de lo usual para que la secretaria, con ojos como platos nos observara con un dejo de tristeza.

―Tu encargo está listo.

El momento de bromear había terminado.

La ansiedad bullía en mi interior, necesitaba saber qué escondía el tal Jacob con tanta urgencia que me sorprendía a mi mismo controlándome para no dar motivos a mi amigo de sospechas.

―Antes de que te diga todo lo que sé quiero que respondas algo ―comenzó una vez iniciamos por la carretera húmeda que nos alejaba de Forks. La advertencia tentó a mi mal humor.

―No pienso hacer nada que no deba con esa información ―argumenté usando un tono bajo y algo exasperado.

―De acuerdo. Jacob Black no existe ―. Mis dedos sujetaron con fuerza el volante del auto. Eso no podría ser cierto.

―¿Qué mierda estás diciendo?

―Hawk no existe ningún Jacob Black en Forks o sus alrededores.

―Eso no puede ser verdad –comencé a refutar.

―Excepto…

―Excepto ¿Qué?

―Tú sabes, la familia Black que vive a unos pocos metros de la reserva forestal.

Los Black eran una familia que vivían desde hacia una década cerca de la reserva forestal de Washington. Buenas personas, trabajadoras y honorables. Dedicaban su vida a la industria forestal hasta que desde hacía un año, el jefe de familia Billy Black había caído de una maquina en un trágico accidente que le costaría sus dos piernas.

¿Cómo había sido tan idiota? Todos conocían la tragedia de los Black. Como su familia se había desmoronado ante el accidente, su esposa se habría marchado con otro hombre y su único hijo, Taylor, había sido el encargado de llevar ahora adelante a su padre inválido y a sus dos hermanas. Pero ese no era el dato que me importaba, eso no era lo que quería saber. Sí mi mente no hubiese estado vagando en el recuerdo de su piel contra la mía, de su cabello enredándose en mis dedos yo mismo hubiese resuelto el problema.

Las casualidades me habían dado las armas desde el inicio. ¿Acaso no era el mismo Taylor que hacía seis meses atrás había visitado a mi abuelo durante cuatro semanas seguidas para las charlas pre-matrimoniales?

El mismo Taylor Black que se casaría con Leah Clearwater una vez que su padre mejorara.

―Creo haber oído de ellos ―admití saboreando mi éxito.

―Hawk ¿Qué harás con él? No está metido en ninguno de nuestros negocios. Lo he estudiado y ustedes no tienen ningún interés en común.

―Es verdad. No hay intereses de por medio –. Sonreí de manera triunfal a mi reflejo.

Finalmente podría destruirla, reducirla a cenizas, volverla un simple cascarón de desgracias tal como yo lo era.

.

.

.

El agua caía de forma violenta. Llevaba mis pantalones salpicados con pequeñas manchas de lodo de haber estado durante dos horas observando los movimientos en la reserva forestal.

Mi vista no se apartaba un segundo de esa ventana. Ella revolvía de vez en cuando algo sobre la estufa mientras bailaba dando saltitos, haciendo que su cabello cayera sobre su frente.

Me agradaba la idea de que pronto dejara de sonreír, de verla destrozada en el suelo clamando por dejar de existir.

Me detuve frente al pórtico para tocar la campana una vez mientras acomodaba mi húmedo cabello.

―Un momento ―gritó para luego escuchar el estruendo de cosas que caían. Cuando finalmente abrió la puerta, me dedicó una mirada parecida a la que los niños le dan a los alimentos que no quieren consumir. Imprudentemente un mechón de su cabello caía sobre su mejilla para posarse sobre su labio inferior. ― ¿Qué quieres?

―Tu forma de saludar es un ejemplo de educación.

―Lo siento. Hola ¿Qué demonios quieres? ―sonrió forzadamente.

―De hecho venía a salvar tu trasero una vez más ―nada más lejano de la realidad.

―¿A qué te refieres? ―sus ojos de un chocolate dulce y espeso se ampliaron.

―El director Morris espera encontrarnos en un lugar donde estamos haciendo beneficencia.

―Mierda mierda ¿Sabe que deje de ir allí?

―Sí lo supiera, no estaría aquí gastando mi tiempo ¿No crees? ―mordió sus labios de forma ausente esquivando deliberadamente mi mirada.

―¿Debo ir? ―hizo un leve puchero.

―Si quieres continuar en la escuela, supongo que sí ―dejé de verla un momento para alzar la vista por sobre su cabeza y admirar el interior de su hogar. Colores brillantes parecían decorar la sala repleta de su personalidad. Muchas cosas, miles de cosas, cuadros, fotos, pequeñas esculturas, juguetes desperdigados, libros maltratados pero sobretodo… el asfixiante calor de su perfume.

―Iré por un abrigo. No tardo― pensé que diría las palabras _"ponte cómodo"_ en cambio, cerró la puerta en mi rostro echándome cruelmente de la visión hogareña que estaba disfrutando. Al cabo de unos minutos regresó para salir mientras se cubría con un abrigo amarillo. Comenzó a encaminarse a su vieja camioneta pero la detuve.

―Será mejor que vayamos juntos ―no sé porque me había empeñado en formar parte de esto. Al comienzo había ideado tirar la bomba para luego marcharme y dejarla destruida para que ella y su mentiroso novio arreglaran el hecho de que estaba engañándola. Pero a medida que planeaba mi estrategia me convencía de lo divertido que sería observar la escena, de ser parte de ella. Obviamente, como el buen nieto del reverendo que una vez más observaba desde la lejana asimetría como una buena familia caía en desgracia. Me pregunté también como lo verían los demás ¿Cherry seria tildada como la roba maridos, o Jacob como quien sedujo y la dejo abandonada?

Sea cual sea la postura que tomaran las personas del pueblo, tenía en claro que durante meses todos hablarían a sus espaldas.

―¿A dónde iremos? ―preguntó mientras se acomodaba en el asiento de mi auto.

―A la reserva forestal ¿Conoces el lugar?

―Mmm… no, jamás he ido allí ¿Por qué debemos ir? ―me molestaba el hecho de que no me mirara a los ojos al hablar, como si fuera una regla autoimpuesta.

―Vamos a llevar algunos productos a un hombre de allí. Hace poco tiempo sufrió un accidente y mi abuelo siempre va a brindarle su apoyo moral.

―Cierto, tu abuelo ―puso en blanco sus ojos y no pude más que sonreír en respuesta ―¿Acaso no tiene familia que lo ayude?

―La tiene ―Oh claro que la tiene –, pero siempre es bueno brindar ayuda a la comunidad.

―Que terriblemente hipócrita suena esa frase en tu boca ―dijo de golpe haciendo que el cabello de mi nuca se erizara ―Qué puedes saber tú de brindar ayuda, si solo te mueves por tus intereses.

No respondí a su acusación. Mi cerebro se había apagado súbitamente y sus palabras penetraban lentamente en mi conciencia como si un botellazo del más fuerte cristal se hubiese roto contra ella. ¿Intereses? ¿Cuáles eran mis intereses, si desde hacía más tiempo del que podía recordar mi existencia se había vuelto vacía en si misma? Las palabras de Jasper sonaron ahora cercanas y crueles, intenta con Tanya, ella ya conoce la mitad de la historia. ¿Qué mujer se animaría a intentar compatibilizar con dos seres diametralmente opuestos? Quien fuese capaz de aceptar una vida modelo con Jekyll no aceptaría de ningún modo vivir en el submundo junto a Hyde. Conocer las entrañas de la humanidad y regocijarse en ella, disfrutar de la violencia y regodearse de la noche y sus secretos. ¿Acaso estaba siendo castigado? ¿Debía pasar una lección de la cual no tenía conocimiento? Las posibilidades se deshacían en mis manos como si quisiera guardar un trazo de viento para mi egoísta ser.

Alcé la vista para verla de reojo notando como su cuerpo se encogía en el asiento. El silencio parecía asfixiarla. Toqué el mando en el tablero y su ventanilla descendió lentamente para que en un simple movimiento, dirigiera su rostro hacia la carretera que corría a nuestro lado. _"Gracias"_ susurró sujetando un mechón de su cabello que danzaba libremente. Contuve mi deseo de pedirle que lo dejara suelto, que bailara entre nosotros como si no existiéramos. Pero claro, eso solo respondería a mis intereses.

Luego de unos minutos, estacioné civilizadamente frente a la residencia Black. La camioneta no estaba, de tal forma que el "modelo de novio" habría salido. Bien, solo sería cuestión de esperar.

La lluvia continuaba siendo irracionalmente espesa y el hecho de estar rodeado de foresta la volvía mas ruidosa e impenetrable. En silencio abrí su puerta, me comportaba como un moralmente perfecto verdugo. Aunque me sorprendía el hecho de no estar conteniendo una sonrisa. Creía que para este momento la ansiedad habría tomado mi cordura sin embargo, me encontraba mirando sobre mi hombro con preocupación.

Mientras sacaba una caja de conservas del auto aprovechaba los pequeños intersticios para observarla. Se veía nerviosa, sus mejillas estaban coloreadas de un suave rojo que contrarrestaba a la perfección con su rostro cetrino. Arqueé una ceja confundido ante el hecho de qué por algún designio del destino, me sentía extrañamente… ¿Inquieto? Actuar con naturalidad parecía no ser la opción en este momento.

―¿Te sientes bien? ―su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa. ¿Acaso mi rostro se estaba transfigurando y reflejando la creciente molestia en mi interior? Sea lo que sea, debía soportar. Un malestar físico no podría arruinarme este momento. Finalmente la vería derrumbarse a mis pies y la satisfacción aplacaría cualquier síntoma de enfermedad. No respondí a su pregunta, tan solo comencé a caminar por el pequeño sendero hecho de piedras bordeado por florecillas violetas. Sentía sus pisadas ligeras cortar el paso de la lluvia.

La residencia Black era una casa estilo colonial. Un pequeño pórtico con tres escalones que habían sido reemplazados por una rampa ancha. Las paredes de un marrón raido se cubrían en algunos sitios por amplias manchas de humedad que el clima no ayudaba a deshacer. Al frente, una gran ventana se ubicaba junto a la puerta de corte rústico. Golpeé dos veces para luego apoyar mi hombro en el marco mientras ella hacía lo mismo en el otro. Sus ojos expectantes recorrían el paisaje, que a pesar del mal clima seguía siendo místico. Las grandes arboledas uniendo sus copas para dar la vista de una galería natural. Su vista continuó deambulando en el paisaje cuando de improviso tomaron prisioneros mis ojos. Ambos nos miramos por una fracción de segundos.

Había pensando tantas formas de culminar mi plan maestro. Pasé los últimos días estudiando cuales serian mis reacciones, que medidas tomaría, cómo continuaría luego de dar la estocada final. Después de esta última cruzada sus palabras no serian una burla, ella no volvería a tenerme más bajo su poder simplemente porque yo sería otra vez más que ella. No podría restregarme en la cara porque su falsa perfección caería trágicamente a sus pies.

Una sonrisa torcida surcó mis labios para acercarme un paso más cerca, encerrándola entre el marco de la puerta y mi cuerpo. Para mi sorpresa, no se quitó. Solo alzó la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos desafiantes. Me gustaba el fuego que veía en ellos, me gustaba el hecho de que solo al verme a mí los había visto arder de esa forma. Acorté aun más la distancia, tentado de arrojar la caja de pandora al demonio dejé que mi brazo libre se alzara hasta la altura de su cabeza para correr un mechón húmedo de su cabello, acomodándolo suavemente.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―susurró aún sin moverse.

―No lo sé ―respondí rozando la punta de mis dedos contra la piel suave de su cuello comprobando como su pulso se aceleraba erráticamente. En verdad no lo sabía ¿Por qué demonios me comportaba así? No debía hacer esto. Estaba mal, no estaba siendo un digno enemigo._ Demonios Hawk sácala de aquí _gritó mi subconsciente junto a mi conciencia de forma escandalosa. Has comprobado una y otra vez que a pesar de todo, ella ha sido tu leal enemiga. Pudo destruirte cientos de veces y aquí estas, a punto de clavarle un puñal en lo más profundo de su ser. ― Vam…―comencé a decir cuando la puerta se abrió dejando a nuestra vista a un hombre fuerte pero de aspecto cansado y abatido. Cherry se apartó de mi con rapidez, nuestra cercanía de pronto se torno incómoda frente al hombre que nos veía con una cálida sonrisa cómplice.

―Joven Cullen, ha pasado tiempo ―su voz era profunda y amigable. Extendí mi mano para saludarlo mientras echaba una rápida mirada al salón comprobando que estaba solo.

―En verdad ha pasado mucho tiempo. Solo pasaba para darle los saludos en nombre de mi abuelo y dejar esta caja ―comencé a hablar con rapidez mientras le enseñaba la caja que llevaba sujeta con fuerza, presionando mi brazo al punto de deformarla. Contrario a mi distracción, Billy se presentó a sí mismo.

―Buenas tardes señorita, mi nombre es Billy ―maldición, cerré mis ojos pasando una mano por mi cabello, temiendo la reacción ante la mención de su apellido. Sin embargo, solo extendió su mano sin decirlo. Gracias a cualquiera de los dioses por este favor. ― A sus servicios.

―Mucho gusto Billy, mi nombre es Isabella ―sonrió de una forma amable y dulce. De una manera desconocida para mí. Esa sonrisa no me pertenecía y no tenía derecho a desearla.

―Por favor pasen, el clima esta de mal humor hoy ―de un torpe movimiento corrió su silla de rueda para darnos paso a su tibia casa. No quería entrar.

―Solo estábamos de paso, Billy ―dije girando el rostro en dirección a la entrada de la carretera. Necesitaba salir de este lugar, la opresión en mi pecho iba en aumento y al parecer, eso se notaba en mi forma de hablar.

―Bueno, les ofrecería una taza de té caliente pero mi nuera no está y… ―comenzó a excusarse. Giré para verlo a los ojos fijamente. En su pedido por que nosotros quitáramos su sentimiento de soledad estaba condenándome. Antes de que pudiera conjurar una excusa, Cherry ingresó al salón para detenerse detrás de Billy y mover sus ojos pidiéndome una excusa ante mi mal comportamiento. Cuando él se giró, ella solo volvió a dibujar esa sonrisa encantadora.

―Yo puedo preparar esa taza de té. Claro ¿Si no le importa? ―amabilidad y maldito sentido de la solidaridad.

―Oh estaría muy agradecido ―. El viejo Black volvió a echarme otra mirada extrañada antes de que ingresara de mala gana a su sala. Rebusqué rápidamente con la vista algún recuerdo, una fotografía del bastardo junto a su pareja o hermanas. Sentía los nervios tensados a punto de cortarse y derrocar mi sistema nervioso. No podía dejar de ver en dirección a la ventana, aguzando mi oído. Esperando a que alguien más llegara. ―Espero le guste el té negro, es el único que tomo. Ya sabe, recomendado por los doctores.

―Claro. No se preocupe ¿Dónde está la cocina? ―preguntó con las mejillas encendidas. Quizás era el calor que irradiaba desde la chimenea, quizás de verdad se sentía a gusto con el anciano. Fuera lo que fuera, nos estaba condenando a ambos a detenernos en aquel lugar. La seguí por un amplio pasillo que Billy nos indicó hasta encontrarnos en una rustica cocina equipada con los artilugios necesarios. ―Puedes dejar de comportarte como un maniático ―susurró mientras tomaba la tetera y la llenaba de agua ―Este hombre necesita compañía. ¿Dónde está el buen Robert Cullen cuando se lo necesita? ―preguntó con una sonrisa sarcástica mientras rebuscaba unas tazas. En este momento, era el mismo personaje quien intentaba hacer la buena obra del día. Revisé aquella pequeña estancia con la vista, sobre la alacena una foto de la familia completa me observaba acusándome… y ahí estaba el bastardo. En dos pasos llegué para tomarla entre mis manos y observar el cuadro familiar. La voz del anciano llegaba hasta nosotros comentando como le gustaba el té. Presioné la pequeña bomba contra mi pecho, los segundos parecían durar horas y el fuego no arder lo suficiente. En mi interior la desesperación se erigía descontrolándome. ― ¿Qué es eso? ― ante su pregunta, gire dándole la espalda.

―No es nada, solo…un cuadro de un pintor famoso.

―Eso es una foto familiar. ¿Babeando por alguna hija de Billy? –sonrió a mi espalda cuando una pequeña mano de gato intentaba arrebatar la foto de las mías.

―No es de tu incumbencia ―respondí a la defensiva, aferrando la fuente de mi desgracia contra mi pecho.

―Oh vamos, yo también quiero ver ―ahora dos manos rodeaban mi espalda intentando hacerse con el botín. Giré rápidamente para verla a sus ojos. La sonrisa se fue deshaciendo poco a poco, sus labios se relajaban a la vez que sus ojos se iluminaban. Mis dedos presionaban con fuerza el cristal. Frente a frente en ese lugar, allí donde se suponía que tendría mi victoria, recordé como siempre corría en dirección contraria, las veces que su mirada había pasado de la mía como si mi existencia le fuese arbitraria. Destruirla había sido mi única opción, después de haberla hecho parte de mi vida, aceptar que al fin de cuentas uno de los dos debía vencer en esta guerra que parecía estar en un interludio de paz. Ahora, observando mi reflejo en sus ojos no podía sino sentirme como el más bajo de todos los criminales, como el impostor que busca peligrosamente su salvación y solo cae más y más bajo. No era nadie, no era más que un patético ser regocijándose de las tristezas ajenas.

―Salgamos de aquí ―tiré el cuadro hacia un lado escuchando como el vidrio se rompía para tomar su muñeca con mi mano y salir de la cocina. Había aceptado mi rendición. Mi enemiga era digna de ser admirada. Cherry comenzó a protestar sobre el cuadro y el hecho de dejar a aquel hombre solitario sin su té, pero no escucharía sus razones. Al llegar a la sala ofrecí a Billy unas escuetas disculpas ante la mirada impávida de una joven confundida. El anciano aceptó copiando la expresión de su nueva amiga, con quien compartió un abrazo fraternal cuando la puerta se abrió súbitamente dejando entrar al detonante de mis catástrofes.

―Ah…Isabella, quiero presentarte a mi querida nuera, pronto va a casarse con mi hijo. Leah, he ganado una nueva amiga ―Billy sostuvo la mano de Cherry entre las suyas mientras mis ojos observaban con atención la puerta, clavando mis dedos en su muñeca.

―Vaya, si que está lloviendo fuera ―comentó Leah con una sonrisa educada ―Billy, eso es genial. Hola Isabella, muchas gracias por acompañar a mi suegro. Últimamente no tiene muchas visitas ―se acercó a darle un beso que corte interponiéndome entre ambas. No debía tocarla, no debía dejar que esto acabara, sin embargo…ya era demasiado tarde.

―Creo que no podremos ir a pescar mañana papá, esta lluvia arruinó nuestros planes ―mi objetivo se había cumplido. Impunemente un joven alto, de cabello oscuro ingresaba al salón sacudiendo sus pies para limpiar los rastros de barro de sus botas. Ella giró su rostro rápidamente al oír su voz y de una forma dolorosa que carcomió mi alma, su cuerpo involuntariamente dio un leve tirón para apartarse del mío y correr en su dirección. Aspirando profundamente, tragando la ira fui más rápido por lo que ahora mi brazo cubría su cintura aprisionándola contra mi cuerpo. La mirada furiosa de Cherry se cruzó con la mía un instante cuando las palabras resonaron lejanas y cerré los ojos, escuchando su corazón destrozarse.

―Taylor cariño, te presento a Isabella…ha venido a hacer compañía a tu padre.

Los ojos del bastardo se abrieron de par en par. El color abandonó el rostro de Cherry mientras una de sus manos sujetaba mi brazo alrededor de su cintura. Se miraron un instante en silencio… y ahí estaba un intruso, un observador maldito que se retorcía en el más bajo de los infiernos, admirando la hipocresía y la decepción hechas carne. Contuve la respiración esperando el escándalo. Sin embargo ella giró su rostro en mi dirección, escondiéndolo y con un último suspiro balbuceó… _**"No me dejes caer".**_

Mis brazos se cerraron en torno a su cintura sujetándola con fuerza contra mi cuerpo. Ya no tenía vida, parecía una fina pieza de tela deshecha. Aún así pude observar como el sujeto tensaba su mandíbula ante nuestro agarre. A él no le gustaba que yo la tocara.

―Siento tener que marcharnos de esta forma, pero mi novia y yo debemos volver al centro ―ante mi mentira sus ojos comenzaron a arder fúricos y los míos se prendieron con provocación. Podía hacer estragos ahora mismo, a mi modo, de cualquier maldito modo su mentira caería a pedazos. Pero sus uñas se clavaron con fuerza en mi piel. Entendía la señal, debía sacarla de allí ―Nos veremos pronto Billy. En otra ocasión con más tiempo. Buenas noches. ―me abrí paso abrazando con firmeza a mi víctima. Estaba tan seguro que esas personas habrían quedado tan descolocadas como nosotros. Aunque no del mismo grado. Subí en el auto a una persona completamente distinta que rodeaba su cuerpo con sus brazos, como si temiera despedazarse. Conduje en silencio por la carretera. De vez en cuando la miraba esperando ver un silencioso camino de lágrimas correr por sus mejillas pero sus ojos vacíos solo miraban hacia el frente. La culpa golpeaba continuamente mi cabeza. Todo este tiempo había supuesto que esté sería mi gran triunfo, que llegado a este punto estaría observando con risas lo que sería una monumental discusión entre una amante, un traidor y una novia traicionada. Ahora me sentía el más bajo de los seres. No podía siquiera ver en su dirección. Cualquier aparición tenia mas vida que ella, sus ojos parecían hechos de vidrio, incapaces de reflejar siquiera una emoción. De golpe gritó que me detuviera. Abrió la puerta del auto sin esperar una indicación de mi parte, casi sin esperar a que me detuviera.

Petrificado, sentado dentro del auto observé como cubría su cabeza con sus manos dejando que un agudo grito escapara de su boca. La lluvia envolvía su cuerpo y se llevaba sus lamentos tristes que calaban hondo en mi ser.

Esta era mi obra.

Esta había sido mi venganza.

Había deseado demasiado, había destruido lo que no me pertenecía.

* * *

**Actualización el sábado 11/05**

**Pueden buscarme en face como Lyla Jane Gallagher Robsessed o en Milugarfeliz_crepusculo (grupo y página)**

**Besitos, hasta el sábado.**

**Adelanto:**

**Recolectando los fragmentos de mi móvil del suelo, luego de que en algún momento de la pelea en el bar se hubiese caído, pensé en la típica frase "un clavo saca a otro clavo". Las chicas suelen hacerlo todo el tiempo. ¿Acaso mi supuesta ex novia Tanya no había conseguido ya mi reemplazo? entonces, ¿Por qué no darle a Cherry un reemplazo de su estúpido traidor?**


	14. Capitulo 13

**Aquí estoy con un nuevo episodio de la vida de estos dos seres. Otra vez es Hawk quien nos muestra un poco de su mundo y su mente.**

**Mi eterno agradecimiento a quienes me leen y comentan capitulo tras capitulo y a aquellos anónimos que solo lo leen =)**

**Mis queridas amorshas que se encargan de ser el aire que mueve mis alas, dándome fuerza e inspiración de tan lejos. Ya decir que las adoro es poco.**

**A mi mas que genial editor (no le gusta el termino beto xD ) Mr. Rochester. Usted es en verdad alguien único. Gracias por tanto.**

**Capitulo beteado por Mr. Rochester para FanFiction Revolution**

* * *

_"Cielo o Infierno, ¿Qué importa?" Charles Baudalaire._

CAPÍTULO 13

.

.

A lo lejos, una luz parecía titilar. De cerca… no era más que el reflejo burdo de una lámpara de bajo consumo. Observé mis manos sucias, mis nudillos lastimados, la tierra ensuciando las líneas de mis palmas, mi camisa arremangada y allí, en mi antebrazo, la marca de tres pequeñas uñas que se habían clavado con saña para atormentarme. Bajé mi camisa, cubriéndolo, pero por mucho que lo hiciera, siempre estaba allí su llanto, su desilusión, la tristeza persiguiéndome en cada sueño.

Desde hacía tres largos meses despertaba como si fuese un poseído, tirando mantas y sabanas al suelo, esperando que cesara llorar. Deseando encontrar la forma de que dejara de repetirse en mi cabeza. Jamás había tenido éxito. Siquiera podía disfrutar de una buena borrachera, ya que terminaba perdido hablándole a cualquiera sobre lo maldito que éramos los hombres con nuestras mentiras.

Ahora el chiste hacia aquella anónima recepcionista se volvía en mi contra. El mundo creería que mi sexualidad era otra. Claro, aceptando el hecho de que tuviese alguna sexualidad. No solo ahora me veía acompañado de los incesantes llantos imaginarios que intentaba calmar sino que llevaba largos meses sin probar compañía femenina. La libido se había escapado cruelmente de mi sistema. Al igual que muchas otras cosas.

El estado de culpa era tan grande que en innumerables ocasiones me veía siendo arrastrado por mis amigos para que no confesara mi idiotez. Ellos ya no sabían cómo evitar que perdido en el alcohol no quisiera visitar la casa de Isabella Swan. Lo único que sabía decir en sueños y completamente borracho. Sus ojos, sus labios, su última sonrisa. Toda ella me visitaba en mis noches y solo yo sabía cuánto ansiaba recuperarla. Cuanto anhelaba con volverla a ver con esa ropa de rockera, su maquillaje recargado y su cabello al estilo "no tengo un estilo, porque soy una joven rebelde".

Mientras era arrestado por la policía fronteriza de Canadá planee cientos de formas para que su vida volviera medianamente a la normalidad. Pero las ideas escapaban a mi escasa compresión

¿Cómo se cura un corazón destrozado? Era ilógico pensar así, sobretodo porque yo había sido el causante. Pero me había metido en una historia que no era mía, para convertirla en mi agonizante condena. Ahora verla en la escuela desandar como un alma perdida era el equivalente de verme a mí subyugado a la tortura. Y es que a esta despreciable altura prefería ser un inservible impotente durante toda mi vida a que verla ida de sí misma.

Cierta tarde, observando cómo dos jóvenes se besaban y hacían un trío en el que yo no tenía más que la participación visual, comencé a pensar en todo aquello que ella valorizaba. Sabía que la música era su objetivo a nivel personal al igual que esa aplicación para la universidad que había abandonado. Al segundo orgasmo de una de mis acompañantes, resolví que lo que necesitaba para dejar de deambular en este círculo de tortura era…expiación. Debía expiar mi culpa. Yo la había arrojado a ese pozo, yo debía sacarla. Quizás de esa forma volvería al menos a obtener paz mental. Es que ya cuando uno bebe y maldice a un hombre, lamentándose por una mujer y al maldito té de un anciano, llega el momento de tomar las riendas.

Recolectando los fragmentos de mi móvil del suelo, luego de que en algún momento de la pelea en el bar se hubiese caído, pensé en la típica frase "un clavo saca a otro clavo". Las chicas suelen hacerlo todo el tiempo. ¿Acaso mi supuesta ex novia Tanya no había conseguido ya mi reemplazo? Entonces, ¿Por qué no darle a Cherry un reemplazo de su estúpido traidor? Tan pronto como formulé esa teoría, la deseché. No podía curar una herida de fuego, incendiando a la persona. Sin agregar que…algo en mi recóndito interior se negaba a verla con otro hombre. Si hay algo que había destacado en este inmundo tiempo de estar como Aquiles vagando en el purgatorio había sido, las malditas contradicciones que surgían en mi sistema.

Las pocas veces que me había atrevido a verla en el instituto terminaba ebrio toda la semana para no recordar lo bastardo que había sido. Las otras, mi parte egoísta, aquella que parecía Gollum, festejaba ante la idea de que… quizás pudiera ser… ¿mía?

Pero eso no era más que una fantasía que aparecía cuando el nivel de alcohol en mi sangre sobrepasaba el límite de los mortales. Yo ya no era un candidato para nada ni nadie. Era de hecho…un hombre pero sin uso. Aun con el consejo del médico y las escasas visitas a profesionales, mi problema de impotencia no hacía más que agravarse. Ver una mujer desnuda no era más que ver un cuadro, la pornografía me daba sueño y el contacto físico no figuraba en ninguna de mis listas. Por mucho que la idea prendiese como una pequeña llama, se apagaba con el más débil de los suspiros.

Yo no era buen partido para nadie.

Sin embargo el tiempo continuaba su marcha y si las crisis y la desesperación son trágicas para algunos, otros viven en su nube de amor e irrealidad. Allí estaba Jasper con su enamorada Alice. Reafirmando cada día su amor, golpeándonos a la cara al resto de nosotros. Dándome un golpe en el abdomen hasta dejarme sin aire cuando llegó con la noticia de que su novia y amigas habían perdido el contrato con el cazatalentos porque la guitarrista no recordaba como tocar la guitarra.

Demonios, no solo le había dado la tragedia más grande de su vida sino que además le había quitado su único medio de expresión. Sabía que el infierno tenía un lugar destinado para mi junto con todos los otros cobardes y traidores.

Las respuestas escapaban a mi mente y todo lo que pudiese llegar a idear era abatido fácilmente por mi mal sentido de la sensibilidad ajena. Si tan solo hubiese sido un segundo más rápido alejándola de esa colisión de realidad alterna que la convirtió en cenizas. Si un tercer observador analizara la situación diría que mi propósito estaba cumplido. ¿Por qué demonios me sentía como si fuese mi propio futuro el que se derrumbó?

_Futuro_, balbucee con el rostro mojado mientras miraba mi reflejo en un espejo roto. Le había arruinado su futuro sentimental, incluyendo también el profesional pero eso no quería decir que su futuro académico fuese saqueado.

El timbre había sonado por segunda vez. Era el clásico llamado de retardo. Varios jóvenes corrieron hasta sus puertas cuando el bullicio del recreo se apagó. Tamborilee mis dedos contra el escritorio de la secretaria de la señorita Jenkins . La empleada de unos escasos 40 años me miró a través de sus lentes de medialuna. Hacía tiempo no estaba en este lugar y solo me veía empujado a el por mi nuevo propósito de ángel salvador de futuros ajenos.

Aspiré profundamente cuando un tenue aroma a fresas fue capturado por mi nariz. Automáticamente di mi espalda hacia el pasillo. Los músculos se tensaron y la imperiosa necesidad de tener un vaso de whisky en mi mano la hizo temblar. La secretaria notó mi cambio a la vez que presionaba mis dedos hasta formar un puño furico. Me hundí de hombros bajando la cabeza para dedicarme a ver al suelo. Conté mentalmente cualquier serie de números, recordé la última vez que había tenido sexo, recordé la primera vez que mi miembro había deseado deshacer nuestro contrato de masculinidad, las sonrisas de las primeras mujeres, la mirada de asombro de tantas otras al verse rechazadas sin una razón descifrable. Mi mente, deseaba ocupar mi mente simplemente para no recordar…su llanto.

―Esperare a la señorita Jenkins en su oficina ―dije abriendo la puerta de un tirón sin escuchar sus protestas. La oficina se encontraba vacía y en silencio, mis pasos resonaban con mayor fuerza. Conociéndola de tantas experiencias previas caminé hasta el fichero junto a la ventana y de la última gaveta saqué la botella de whisky añejo para beber de un trago todo lo que mi boca permitiese.

―Estaba en medio de una reunión importante…― Heidi Jenkins, una profesora divorciada de apenas 30 años ingresaba a su oficina como si fuese una alumna avergonzada ―¿Qué haces bebiendo, por dios santo? ―en vez de quitarme la botella, cerró la puerta con llave.

―No podía esperar a que tu interesante reunión acabara ― sonreí con malicia mientras bebía otro trago. Luego de cerrar las cortinas de la ventana con meticulosidad se apoyó contra su escritorio mirándome de manera expectante.

―¿Qué ocurre? ¿Has embarazado a alguna noviecita tuya?

―¿Sabes? De hecho si y vengo a pedir que nos mantengas económicamente a ambos ―respondí apoyándome contra la pared. Ella solo torció el gesto.

Heidi como una de las tantas mujeres se había casado con el honorable doctor Smith cuando apenas tenía 21 años. Pasado los primeros meses de la feliz pareja y el rubor romántico, ella comenzó a pedir más. Cosas que el honorable y religioso doctor no podía satisfacer. Actos oscuros y descarnados a los ojos de todo buen creyente que desea obtener su lugar en el paraíso. La ironía del libre albedrio es que aquello que horroriza a algunos es el maná del cielo para otros.

―Es injusto que luego de meses de ausencia solo aparezcas para burlarte de mí ―cruzó sus brazos por sobre su pecho ―, no creo que hayas embarazado a nadie pero si veo que estas hecho un desastre. ¿Qué ocurre? –así que era visible, mi agonía interna se reflejaba en el exterior.

―Necesito un favor. En realidad necesito que cerremos negocios Heidi.

― Hawk, hace tiempo que tú y yo no tenemos negocios. Recuerdo a alguien implorando por continuarlos y no eras tú en esa ecuación.

―Entonces hazlo por los buenos tiempos…―crucé la habitación acercándome a ella, acortando nuestra distancia. Automáticamente abrió sus piernas para que me ubicara en medio de ellas. Alcé un dedo para deslizarlo por el cuello de su blusa entreabierta mientras mi otra mano se movía por su brazo ascendiendo hasta su cuello. Mis dedos se introdujeron en su cabello rojizo masajeando su cuero cabelludo, un suspiro brotó de entre sus labios y entonces, jalé de su cabello hacia atrás con sutil fuerza. Ejerciendo la dominación que ella tanto deseaba. ― Vas a hacer lo que yo te diga sin reproches o planteos. Vas a cumplir con tu palabra. No me obligues a extorsionarte porque terminarías perdiéndolo todo…―susurré contra su mejilla con rabia contenida. Ahora mi mano derecha ascendía por sus muslos presionando la exquisita carne.

"_Demonios, portaligas"_ jadee en mi interior, pero todo lo necesario para terminar mi fantasía se encontraba tan animado como un adolescente en una reunión familiar compuesta por ancianos. La consejera académica deslizó su mano por mi pecho clavando sus uñas suavemente, dirigiéndose hacia nuestro gran hacedor de alegrías durante tantos encuentros. La detuve antes de que notara que allí se encontraría solo con flacidez. Miré a sus ojos con frialdad ― ¿Y bien?

―¿Qué debo hacer? ―susurró extasiada.

―Necesito que ingreses a una persona a la universidad que aplico. Específicamente a Juilliard.

―Tu carta de aceptación llegó hace meses ―suspiró contra mi cuello. ―¿Por qué vas a cambiar a Juilliard?

―No es para mí –.susurré cerrando mis ojos. Necesitaba hablar o escucharía ese llanto trastocando mi vida, otra vez.

―No es tan sencillo ―su voz sonaba lejana, era como si me estuviese perdiendo a mi mismo dentro de mi cuerpo.

―No pregunté su complejidad. No quiero saber cómo vas a hacerlo y mucho menos me importa qué este en peligro. Vas a ingresar a Isabella Swan a Juilliard como una alumna ejemplar. Yo me ocuparé del resto. Es esto Heidi o me deshago de la mascota que tienes y vas a arrepentirte por eso. El solo tiene 17 años ―la rabia contenida escapó por entre mi supuesta cubierta de acero que había construido. Sus ojos maquillados de azul se abrieron de par en par a la vez que su boca se entreabría para poner una objeción a mi propuesta. Sin embargo no la dijo y cuando mi agarre se deshizo, caminó rápido hacia su escritorio rebuscando en los cajones. Sacó una carpeta color marrón oscuro analizando planilla tras planilla. Sus dedos temblorosos se movían con rapidez bajo mi mirada imperturbable. Rellenó varias formas, rubrico firmas y colocó sellos en lugares precisos.

―Está hecho ―suspiró mordiendo su labio inferior luego de enviar un mail. Ahora su mirada era escrutadora. Estaba estudiándome ―me pregunto qué has hecho para que quieras regalarle a esta niña la llave de su futuro.

No respondí a su incitación, solo me recargue contra el escritorio presionando la botella fría contra mi frente.

―Sea lo que sea, es suficiente que quieras ayudarla. Jamás has hecho nada que no sea por ti mismo ―la miré por sobre mi hombro ―Tú solo te mueves por tus intereses. Haces y deshaces según tus convicciones y jamás te detienes a ver que sienten o quieren los demás. Lo hiciste conmigo, lo repetiste con Tanya y lo harás con cada mujer que se cruce en tu camino. No está en tu naturaleza de demonio detenerte a pensar en los demás Hawk.

―Quizás así sea Heidi. Quizás solo quiera mi absolución o simplemente sea una forma de llegar a mi objetivo. Recuerda, fue el mismo diablo el que te liberó y en esa época no reprochabas sus decisiones, solo gemías aceptándolas ―escondí la botella debajo de mi camisa y salí sin mirar atrás. Terminaría el resto de mi día sin asistir a alguna clase, recluido en algún bar, admirando desde la lejanía mis miserias humanas. Al menos mi cometido se había llevado a cabo y le había dado a Cherry la oportunidad de asistir a la universidad que ella había deseado. Me pregunté si este contaría como un favor fuera de mis intereses. Era obvio que no, el verla menos infeliz me volvería menos fracasado y quizás me recuperaría de esta constante afección por el alcohol. Aunque sinceramente la resaca parecía ser un estado continuo en mi vida.

La expiación no sería un camino fácil. Yo no había contado con sentirme de esta forma. Era una maldita víctima del daño colateral. Siquiera era el protagonista de esa inmunda historia. Yo no había engañado, no había sido engañado. Jamás me había planteado engañar a nadie. Mi mundo funcionaba de otra forma. Pactos, secretos, mentiras y alianzas. Esa forma era mucho más eficaz que entremezclar al amor en cualquier asunto. No necesitaba de un entrometido sentimiento dedicado a destruir mi autoestima para ser feliz. El amor creaba dependencia a alguien más.

Yo no deseaba depender de nadie.

.

* * *

**De nuevo, gracias por leer.**

**No voy a dar adelantos porque el próximo se viene PICANTE (o sea INCREIBLE)**

**Actualización: Lunes 13 de mayo owwww el cumple de Rob y una fecha especial para estos dos. **

**XOXO búsquenme en Milugardeliz_crepusculo (Grupo donde hay hermosas imágenes hechas por mis amigas de Hawk Y Cherry)**


	15. Capitulo 14

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me leen y me agregan a sus historias favoritas. Una gran caricia a mi imaginación.**

**Como siempre agradecer al maravilloso grupo de amigas que siempre me acompañan.**

**Mi genial editor que está en cada detalle explicándome temas que desconozco totalmente, como la lógica masculin.a :P**

**Se viene un gran capitulo, espero lo disfruten!**

**Capitulo beteado por Mr. Rochester para FanFiction Revolution**

* * *

_"Fatigas, pero no tantas,_  
_que a fuerza de muchos golpes_  
_hasta el hierro se quebranta" _

_Manuel Machado._

Capítulo 14

"De esta forma creo firmemente que la música conjunto con cualquier forma de expresión artística es una herramienta que nos ayuda y fomenta para ser una mejor sociedad. Nuestro legado será indescifrable si garantizamos la libertad del alma".

Leí en voz alta dos veces el último párrafo del ensayo sobre "¿Cuál era mi propuesta para un futuro mejor?" Luego de estudiarlo con un aire critico decidí que suponiendo que sea Cherry quien lo hiciera, no debía sonar frío y distante, sino apasionado e involucrado en la causa.

Viernes por la noche y me encontraba haciendo un informe de alguien que no me lo había pedido. Este era el cruel indicio de que realmente estaba jodido. Rebusqué mi atado de cigarrillos hasta encontrarlos junto a mi móvil, el cual dormía boca abajo. No deseaba distraerme mientras las ideas surgían en mi mente. Comencé a leer los mensajes y llamadas pendientes. Deseché la gran mayoría exceptuando dos. El primero provocó una sonrisa nostálgica en mi rostro_…"te extraño cabeza hueca, quiero verte"_. El segundo solo me volvió a la realidad de que hacía mucho no era yo mismo. _"Hey demonio, estamos tomando unas cervezas. No seas niñita y únete_". Miré el reloj que colgaba en la pared, aun no era la medianoche. Quizás podría tener una charla coherente con alguno.

Me equivoqué.

El bar _Sweet Dreams_ estaba a pocos metros de la carretera que unía a Forks con el resto del mundo. Usualmente aquí se reunían los foráneos o los que estaban de paso. Por esta misma razón, no solo era un bar común y corriente sino que contaba con su propio servicio de motel. Cubiertos por la escasa luz amarillenta sobre la mesa de billar mis amigos reían en sonoras carcajadas. Me acerqué luego de pedir una botella de cerveza. Emmett estaba a punto de tirar, acomodando su taco para dar un golpe complejo. Con una sonrisa torcida golpeé su espalda a modo de saludo haciendo que la bola que debía golpear puntos precisos girara sin sentido. Jasper comenzó a reír mientras yo escapaba dando un salto hacia atrás ante el gran zarpazo del oso.

―Has decidido venir, ¿ya dejaste a esa pobre chica? ―bromeo dando un trago a su cerveza.

―Sí, tu madre no soporta rondas tan largas ―respondí mientras Garrett explotaba a carcajadas. De vez en cuando reunirme con ellos no solía ser tan malo. De algún modo lograban que el mal humor se disipara, no como si se acabara. Sabía que ni bien pusiera un pie fuera del bar mis cuestionamientos comenzarían a molestarme como lo hacían hasta ahora. No existía forma de que el humor socavara el problema que me aquejaba partes insospechadas de mi vida.

―No te ves muy bien. Pareces…―Jasper se acercó a mi lado arrastrando su silla.

―¿Un zombie? ―corté su apreciación alzando las cejas.

―Iba a decir un vampiro, es decir aun no estás en descomposición pero te ves…definitivamente arruinado. ¿Aun no se lo has dicho a tu familia? ―giré mi rostro en su dirección estudiando sus facciones preocupadas. Suspiré y volví a dar un profundo trago.

―Fui aceptado en Harvard ―alcé mi cerveza como si fuese a brindar pero solo la baje de nuevo para dejar caer mi cabeza hundiendo mis hombros.

―Eso significa que aun tienes opciones.

―No, esa parte del plan no cambia Whitlocke. No voy a dejarlos solos. Sobre todo al grandote. ―Emmett batió sus pestañas teatralmente como si fuese una niñita enamorada.

Un incómodo silencio hizo presa a mi mejor amigo mientras estudiaba con detenimiento su botella, quitando la etiqueta con sus dedos. Al final, quizás cansado de que yo no salvara ese silencio, se decidió por hablar.

―Sabes… presenté a Alice con mi familia.

―Vaya…―fue lo único que pude decir. Lo único que deseaba decir.

―Las cosas van muy bien ¿cierto? ―agregó Emmett apoyado contra la mesa de billar mientras dejaba descansar su mentón sobre el extremo del taco.

―Creo que necesito más alcohol ―llamé la atención de la mesera para que se acercara y tomara la orden.

―Me gustaría presentarla…bueno, a ustedes ―nuestras miradas se chocaron violentamente ya que ambos me miraban con preocupación en sus ojos. Otra vez era yo el problema, oh mierda, ¿mi existencia complicaba la de todos los demás? ―, se que Alice asiste a tu instituto y bueno, no quiero que las cosas se compliquen. Pero antes que digas nada…―comenzó a hablar de forma apresurada ―quiero que sepas que es una mujer encantadora y sumamente confiable. Ella no delatara tu secreto ―. Ella no me preocupaba, era su amiga la que estaba, indirectamente, destruyendo mi existencia.

―En algún momento iba a suceder Hawk ―Emmett alzó los hombros como si la situación fuese incluso natural.

―No quiero mentiras entre nosotros. Pero tampoco puedo renunciar a mi vida. Hawk, tu eres mi hermano y…ella sabrá entender ―arquee una ceja ante sus explicaciones.

―¿Por qué debo estar presente en la reunión? Siquiera visito a mi propia familia y debo hacer feliz a la tuya, la bella familia que comiences con tu Alice ―comencé a escupir veneno aun cuando sabía que estaba mal, la perfección de su amor me demostraba cuan carente de afecto me encontraba. Mis dos amigos abrieron sus ojos más de lo necesario ante mi repentino ataque de odio y maldad. Tomé mi campera para escapar de aquel lugar. Al pasar junto a la mesera arrebaté la botella de whisky para salir sin rumbo a la oscuridad.

La noche era fría, con una ligera capa de neblina cubriendo las calles y las casas. Caminé a un paso considerablemente lento mientras dejaba mi mente vagar. Se podría decir que después de mucho tiempo mi cerebro y mi cuerpo hacían lo mismo: deambular.

Al expirar el aire frio, este salía de mi nariz en forma de una corriente de neblina para fundirse con la misma del ambiente. Mañana debería disculparme con mis amigos, de una gran forma. No tenía derecho a tratarlos como lo había hecho. Si yo recorría constantemente el calvario era porque así me lo había propuesto, no por su culpa. Arreglar las cosas también era reconocer que realmente estaba descendiendo en una dolorosa espiral. Necesitaba tanto salir, despejar mi cabeza, quitar uno a uno los malos pensamientos. Pero nada era tan fuerte o tan dulce como para provocar un poco de la tan buscada paz mental.

Me detuve para ver que si seguía tan solo tres cuadras más, terminaría frente a la casa de la última persona que deseaba ver en este momento. Mi subconsciente me traicionaba… otra vez.

Giré sobre mi eje y comencé a caminar en una dirección distinta. No importaba cuán lejos o rápido, debía alejarme. Ya había provocado demasiadas cosas que no podía manejar. Quizás todo se resumiera a que no era bueno con los sentimientos. Es decir, después de todo tarde o temprano ella notaria el engaño. Y si no era yo, sería cualquier otro idiota quien le dijera…Hey, tu perfecto y estúpido novio está comprometido. Viéndolo de esa forma, incluso la había ayudado. Pero no, eso era conformarme a mí mismo. Escuchar las respuestas que deseaba oír para que mi ego se restituyera y mi orgullo volviese a estar intacto. Porque después de todo, fue ella quien sin saber había descubierto cual era mi verdadero problema, con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, con la furia en sus ojos, con la pasión contenida en su voz me había dicho que yo no era un hombre y lamentablemente no se había equivocado.

Así que…la había castigado simplemente por ser un poquito más perceptiva que el resto. Qué gran hombre era en realidad. Al menos mi sarcasmo se encontraba intacto.

Por inercia llevaba la botella en mi mano mientras escuchaba a las voces de mi conciencia. Forks se encontraba sumido en un profundo sueño y todos sus habitantes resguardados en sus pequeñas casas. La noche se había vuelto más oscura pero un pequeño fenómeno había sucedido. Quizás por los vientos que provienen del este, las nubes se habían amontonado dejando la bella visión de las estrellas. Una porción negra azulada salpicada por miles de puntos iridiscentes que brillaban sin cesar.

Luego de rondar sin sentido, cual fantasma atrapado en dimensiones alternas, decidí que era hora de volver a intentar descansar. Las piedrecillas de la entrada al centro chirriaron mientras caminaba sobre ellas admirando la construcción de la capilla en la oscuridad. Era la primera vez que atrapaba mi atención. Sus colores, la construcción románica, lo imponente que se veía allí durmiendo en la oscuridad, esperando a que día tras día la fe de los feligreses la llenara. En el silencio pesado de la noche escuché un débil susurro. Me detuve mirando por sobre mi hombro, esperando a encontrar a alguna aparición parada en medio de la calle. Pero no había nadie. Miré a los alrededores pero la capilla estaba flanqueada por el comienzo del bosque, a excepción de… demonios, el campanario.

Durante la temporada de verano, debíamos expresamente encargarnos de contratar seguridad para proteger la entrada del campanario. Al parecer al grupo de pre adolescentes les atrae la ingesta de alcohol y las alturas. Una pésima conjugación pero no era quien para criticarlos. Así, durante varias noches al año debíamos prever que nadie ingresara allí para evitar accidentes. La enorme campana que dormía en aquella construcción gótica, demasiado vistosa para un pueblo, solo había sido tocada en ocasiones especiales. Como el casamiento del hijo del reverendo, la primera vez. Desde hacía casi 15 años el edificio y su ocupante solo eran un adorno puesto que se usaba el nuevo campanario con sus pequeñas campanas doradas que sonaban al unísono.

Me debatí entre llamar a la policía y dejar que ellos se encargasen o ir yo mismo, después de todo no estaba ebrio. Finalmente decidí que debía cumplir mi deber y alejar a quien quiera que estuviera allí. Crucé el frente de la capilla girando hacia la izquierda, a unos pocos pasos se encontraba aquel enigmático lugar. Efectivamente la puerta estaba abierta.

Suspiré pesadamente al enfrentarme con los tramos de escaleras que hacían una especie de zigzag. Apoyado contra la pared volví a pensar en la policía. Tomé una madera que se encontraba tirada en uno de los descansos para usarlo de defensa en caso de que los jovencitos fuesen violentos. Aunque no estaba seguro que lo utilizara al final. Luego de arrastrar mis pies por los casi cien escalones, llegué a la parte superior. La torre era un simple cuadrado con vistas a los cuatro extremos del pueblo, incluido el mar oscuro y frio.

El aire aquí era helado corriendo una brisa que me hacia tiritar. La campana era la pieza central y la que ocupaba toda la habitación, a su lado colgaba una cuerda gruesa que servía para activarla. Lo rústico entre lo rústico. Sujeté con fuerza la pequeña tabla como si fuese un bate al ver a la figura sentada de espaldas, admirando perdida la arboleda de nuestros bosques. Aspiré profundamente cuando el aroma a fresas golpeo violentamente mi sistema. Solté lo que llevaba en las manos, dejando que la botella se hiciese pedazos contra la madera.

El pánico se apoderó de mí ser, si llegaba a hacerse daño…el próximo en saltar seria yo.

―¿Qué demonios piensas hacer, Cherry? ―grité haciendo que mi voz retumbara. Ella giro ahogando un grito. Sus ojos de un marrón profundo y espeso me miraban absortos.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó en un susurro.

―Tú qué haces aquí ―respondí conteniendo la ira.

―¡Oh por dios! No voy a matarme ―comenzó a reír mientras giraba su torso para verme. Guardó un instante de silencio a la vez que nuestros ojos se encontraban en la oscuridad, iluminados tan solo por la luz escasa de la noche. ―Desperdiciaste una buena botella de whisky.

Pateé los vidrios a un lado para acercarme hasta donde se encontraba sentada sujetando sus piernas con sus brazos. Sin decir nada igualé su posición. Ella solo enderezó su espalda sin voltear a verme.

―Mierda, casi muero de un puto infarto ¿Sabes no deberías hacer eso, yo fumo y bebo demasiado? ―ella solo asintió dejando escapar una débil sonrisa.

―Estás loco, no iba a arrojarme…―respondió sin dejar de mirar el paisaje de los abetos y pinos apuntando al cielo como si fuesen cientos de lanzas afiladas.

―Entonces ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Solo quería disfrutar la vista ―alzó una mano señalando el bosque ―, ya sabes, necesitaba salir y pensar un poco.

―¿Beber un poco también? ―arqueé una ceja al encontrar una pequeña botella de licor de durazno junto a su pie.

―No hizo efecto y si lo hizo, no me di cuenta ―suspiró apoyando su mentón sobre su rodilla. Su cabello estaba cubierto por una capucha negra que deseaba tirar hacia atrás para poder apreciarlo. No llevaba maquillaje pero aun así sus labios se veían rojos, atractivos y cubiertos de una capa brillante que debía ser el licor. Un deseo profundo de degustar sus labios sabor a durazno apareció de la nada y me vi obligado mirar en dirección contraria. ―¿Por qué mientes? ―preguntó girando de golpe para vernos ambos a los ojos. Preso de la belleza de su rostro no pude responder nada lógico más que una mentira.

―No sé a qué te refieres.

―Quiero decir que…tu vida, al menos una de tus vidas es una mentira. ¿Por qué lo haces? ―aclaró con ojos ávidos de información.

―Quizás…quizás lo haga para no dañar a los demás ―titubeé al comienzo aunque me pregunté a mi mismo si eso era verdad.

―Es una buena respuesta. ¿Crees que esa sea la causa de todas las mentiras? ―mi mente venenosa fue más rápida, sabía a dónde estaba llevando su hipótesis y ella no daría lugar a dudas.

―No, algunos solo mienten por placer ―asintió sin decir nada, solo sonrió al vacío.

―Tracé mi vida sobre una mentira y ahora no tengo nada. Creí que había encontrado al amor de mi vida y solo fue una basura…―me sorprendió la frialdad con la que hablaba de sus sentimientos, la madurez en sus palabras ―una gran y gorda mentira que explotó en mi rostro, arruiné quizás la única oportunidad de triunfar con nuestra banda, mis amigas no me perdonan que haya sido ciega y que junto a ellas hundiera nuestro sueño. He perdido todo, mi amor, mi futuro, mi familia, mis amigas, mis sueños…y sin embargo, aquí estas…mi enemigo ―el papel que ocupaba en su vida, en algún recóndito rincón de mi pecho…me molestó ¿Eso es lo que era? Simplemente su enemigo, nada más. Aguardé en silencio frunciendo mi frente ―nunca te agradecí por todas las cosas que has hecho por mí. No tenias porque y sin embargo, siempre me has ayudado…―una sonrisa dócil junto a un débil sonrojo surcaba sus mejillas. Ahora me sentía ruin, ella agradeciendo al causante de sus desgracias lo que había hecho.

―Cherry…escúchame ―comencé a hablar pero alzó una mano interrumpiéndome para que la dejara continuar.

―Por favor, esto es difícil para mí, no me gusta verme débil, aunque eso no tiene sentido en tu caso…―torció los labios en una deliciosa mueca. Giró su torso para que ahora ambos estuviéramos frente a frente, no podía dejar de admirar su belleza natural, la franqueza que corría por su sistema ―Muchas veces quise desenmascararte, ponerte en ridículo pero al final me arrepentía de hacerlo. Aun no sé porque, ya que de verdad no me agradas ―arqueé una ceja molesto ante su declaración ―, pero después de todo, me has demostrado que eres de confianza. –comenzó a mover sus manos nerviosa ―Lo que intento decir es que… te debo una y gracias por…no haberte reído de mi al ver aquello. Me salvaste de ese infierno ―ahora el silencio se tornaba perturbador, no alcé la vista, con obstinada meticulosidad observaba mis manos. Me agradecía cuando fui yo quien había planeado todo. Pasé una mano por mi cabello despeinándolo violentamente mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Era hora, debía enfrentar a lo que viniese, aunque lo mejor sería que ambos bajáramos de aquí y luego confesarle que yo no era el salvador de nada ni nadie.

Sin embargo, no pude hablar más. Lo que sentí a continuación fue mi último aliento como un ser independiente.

Mis labios se abrieron a punto de dar mi confesión cuando sus labios dulces y suaves se estrellaron contra los míos tomándolos prisioneros. Perdido por un momento, abrí mis ojos cuando sentí como sus pequeñas manos, enloquecidas recorrieron mi cabello hasta entrelazarse en mi nuca. Una simple corriente eléctrica zigzagueo en mi piel. Era exquisita, su beso era violento pero sin experiencia, osado pero sutil. Me permití alzar mi mano y acariciar su mejilla, estaba fría, quizás había estado demasiado tiempo sentada aquí sola. Probablemente se resfriaría, no quería verla enferma, deseaba cubrirla con mi cuerpo para alejar el frio de ella. Acaricie la superficie con mi palma para jalar la capucha hacia atrás dejando caer su cabellera. Me separé unos cm para verla, era digna de admirar, con los labios levemente hinchados, una sonrisa traviesa y…una sonrisa traviesa.

Todo rastro de inocencia desapareció y ahora el beso se había vuelto apasionado. Renunciando a la capacidad de respirar, seguí su deseo desorbitante entrelazando nuestros labios con fuerza mientras mi lengua se unía en una danza exótica con la suya. Ahora su mano se clavaba en mi nuca acercándome más a ella, era necesidad pura, era mi maldita conciencia diciéndome que debía pararla. Conocía el sexo de este tipo, y el despecho no era buen consejero.

Mi conciencia comenzó a reír a carcajadas ¿sexo? no podía ofrecerle eso.

La punta de su lengua trazó mi labio inferior y me encontré saboreando su sabor. Una suave oleada de su perfume llenó mi sistema y esa simple corriente eléctrica nació de mis manos atravesando mi cuerpo. Fue entonces cuando sin esperarlo, sin inducirlo, su cuerpo estuvo sobre el mío, sentada a horcajadas, enredando sus dedos en mi cabello mientras su boca me perdía de mis funestas ideas. Era tan suave, tan pequeña y estaba allí, conmigo. Sujeté su rostro mientras seguía cada movimiento de su cuerpo cuando sus manos comenzaron a descender sobre mi ropa en una simple dirección.

No podía hacerlo, no podía ilusionarla con algo que no iba a pasar…

―Yo…no puedo…―balbuceé en su boca maldiciéndome a mí mismo. Por primera vez estaba siendo sincero, diciendo la verdad.

―¿A qué te refieres? –pegó su frente a la mía con la respiración agitada ― Tengo protección –alzó su mano derecha sosteniendo un pequeño sobre plateado. Arqueé una ceja.

―No puedo hacerlo…―aspiré profundamente mostrando mi derrota –No funciono correctamente –sonreí de manera amarga. Ella alejó su rostro para verme a los ojos un instante, luego sonrió apoyando sus labios contra mi frente mientras disfrutaba de la bella firmeza de sus senos los cuales estaban frente a mis ojos. Mi mano derecha ascendió por debajo de su cazadora, rozando su piel suave con la punta de mis dedos. Cherry sonrió de una forma maravillosa, musicalizando mi alma. Una sonrisa genuina, algo que esperaba desde hacía tiempo. Continúe moviendo mis dedos por sobre sus costillas, a cada cosquilla, ella daba pequeños saltos sobre mi cuerpo riendo, haciendo que su cabello enmarcara su rostro salvajemente. Miré a sus ojos marrones por un instante y antes de siquiera pensarlo estaba buscando sus labios con desesperación, ella respondió de la misma forma. Fundiendo nuestros labios con fuerza, pegando su pecho con el mío, aferrando con fuerza su cadera a la mía, moviéndose sutilmente de adelante hacia atrás cuando un débil gemido resonó en mi boca. Alcé mis cejas con incredulidad, la adrenalina corría por mi sangre de forma violenta, necesitaba más, necesitaba todo de ella. La necesitaba.

Sus delicadas manos se movieron presurosas por sobre mi pantalón con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, la escena era erótica en sí misma. Jadeaba a causa del beso y a la vez se avergonzaba por el rumbo que sus acciones tomaban. Quise hablar, decirle que a metros estaba mi apartamento, que debíamos movernos pero su beso profundo no me dejaba pensar con claridad hasta que su mano hizo contacto con mí ser, aquel que había despertado simplemente porque ella lo había llamado.

―Oh por Dios –jadeó al presionar una parte con su mano.

―Oh por dios –respondí mordiendo mi labio ante el placer que había olvidado disfrutar hacia ya tanto tiempo. Estaba tan sorprendido de volver a ser un hombre que no podía actuar de ninguna forma, solo responder con devoción a su boca que parecía haberme hechizado. Podría besarla toda mi vida sin cansarme jamás, disfrutar de la textura húmeda de sus labios, del sabor dulce de su lengua, de sus dientes que se clavaban suavemente en mi labio inferior. Estaba dormido en su boca, deambulando en el paraíso de sus labios cuando de una inusitada rapidez sentí como su cuerpo dejaba de ser un extraño para mí.

Por primera vez era complemente parte de ella, penetrando su cuerpo que me recibía tibio, húmedo y condenadamente estrecho. Contuve la respiración llevando ambas manos a mi cabeza mientras jalaba mi cabello y me recostaba sobre la madera. Cherry ahogó un gemido, podía ver su boca abierta formando una perfecta "O" con sus labios hinchados por nuestros besos. Apoyó sus manos contra mi pecho y comenzó a moverse despacio, el ritmo era maravilloso, el placer me tomaba por sorpresa y lo recibía dichoso. Comencé a respirar de manera entrecortada mientras observaba como ella hacia a su antojo con mi cuerpo. Clavó sus uñas sobre mi ropa al moverse un poco más rápido, era magnifico. Era la gloria en sí misma.

Allí estaba tirando en el campanario reencontrándome conmigo mismo. Tantas noches perdidas y mi cura estaba allí, todo el tiempo frente a mis ojos. Sujeté sus caderas con mis manos para moverla a mi ritmo, al comienzo se dejo llevar escuchando como sus jadeos iban en aumento, como sus mejillas se tornaban rojas, como mordía sus labios para no balbucear mi nombre. No, ella era mí… como fuera, amiga, enemiga, amante…lo que quisiera pero era mía. Alcé mi cadera un poco y ante cada embestida de ella, la recibía con mi resistencia. Ya no pudo detenerse, no pudo controlarse, podía sentir las paredes de su precioso cuerpo presionar con fuerza mi miembro, absorbí con mi mirada el maravilloso espectáculo. Como si estuviera poseída comenzó a moverse velozmente, su pecho se elevaba furioso, ya no podía soportar mucho… vi como siempre, cuando estaba nerviosa sus manos se movían de un lado a otro y comencé a gritar, pero era tarde.

Ante el inmenso orgasmo que la había invadido se aferró con fuerza a la cuerda que sostenía a la campana.

Al soltarla…un estruendo nos despertó a ambos de nuestro paraíso y… a todo el pueblo.

* * *

**Bueno! espero les haya gustado ;)**

**Habrá actualización el jueves 16 de mayo.**

**Antes de irme un feliz cumpleaños a mi "muso", el hermoso Robert de mi vida!**

**Pueden buscarme en Milugarfeliz_crepusculo (grupo y pagina de facebook)**


End file.
